Since when did I care?
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: She hated him, he hated her - that was pretty much it. But as school progresses, things start to... change.  Kag/Inu San/Mir Rin/Sessh   a little Aya/Koga
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and his friends… sadly enough…

(A/N: I've had this idea for a few days now, and I keep coming up with some ideas… but I don't know how to fit them in… if anyone has any good ideas, please review and help me!!!!!)

Chapter one:

They hated each other.

You could say that they had a friend – hate relationship, or, as their friends liked to tease them, a, "love, hate" relationship. In any case, it was more hate than friendship or love.

She shot a glare at him, as she passed him on the way in the front door, and he scowled back at her, as he met up with his friends.

Who would've thought, that the 1st school day would be the start for so much change???

* * *

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!" Kagome Higurashi growled as she sat down in her classroom, throwing her humongous yellow back pack to the ground.

Beside her, a pair of dark brown eyes peeked over the top of a book.

"Kagome?" the girl asked with a sigh of relief putting down the book with a smile.

"Thank god its you… I thought that it was that pervert… Miroku again…"

She laughed softly in relief.

"Miroku… he's coming to this school too?!" Kagome exclaimed in exasperation, shocked, "But he said he was going to-"

"Become a monk and move to the mountains, I know, I know." The other girl sighed, "Evidently we should never trust him… that's a lesson we should have learned long ago…"

"Ummm…. Sango?! Err-"

Sango glanced her way, "What?"

"Hello again, Sango." A smooth voice murmured in her ear, a warm breath ghosting over her cheek.

She immediately leapt from her seat, eyes wide, looking absolutely terrified.

Sitting in the desk to her right, was Miroku Houshi, whom seemed to have forced its occupant up until a few minutes ago, a boy known as Hojo, to sit at the back of the room.

"Y-you…" Sango stuttered, nervously.

It surprised Kagome what could scare her ever so brave friend. The freak, Naraku? The gang leader, Koga? The jerk, Inuyasha? No problem. But when it came to Miroku, she was at wits end.

"M-miroku! You took that poor boys spot!" Sango shot at the supposed 'monk'.

"Did I, my dearest Sango?" he breathed, leaning towards her.

She stepped back, running into Kagome's desk.

Acting quickly, Kagome scanned the room until she found the inspiration she needed.

"Hey, Miroku…" she called to him, peeking around her friend, "I know you're busy flirting with Sango…. But, I think that you should take a look a some of the girls out in the hallway-"

He was gone in a flash, before she had even uttered her last word.

Timidly, Sango sat back down at her desk, staring at her hands, looking furious.

Kagome sighed, as she cast her friend a sympathetic look. Guys… how many more worthless scum of men would they deal with this year? How much more lying, trickery and flirting would they have to put up with?

A laugh filled the empty-ish classroom, and Kagome's eyes were drawn to the girl who had entered the room, her eyes sparkling, and a smile playing over her face.

Sango waved a hand at the girl.

"Hey! Rin! You're sitting right here!"

The girl hurried over to them, and dumped her bag on the table.

Sango instantly relaxed, and she leaned backwards in her chair, eyes closed, a victorious look on her face.

"You're a life-saver Rin." Kagome told the other girl, with a laugh, "You just saved Sango from sitting beside that lecher."

Rin smiled mischievously, and she picked up her bag as she got to her feet, " Well, maybe I shouldn't sit here… I mean if you really want to be with your lov-"

Sango's eyes snapped open, and she pleadingly grabbed Rin's sleeve, and forced her to sit down.

"Alright, alright…" Rin giggled as she slid into her seat.

The teacher, whom was a short, stout old woman, with a monocle, did not look pleased that the class was lacking more than half of the students.

"What has gotten into children these days…?" she muttered, loud enough for the students who WERE in class to hear.

Kagome snorted, "'These days'?" she whispered to Sango, "And what time is she from? Sengoku Jidai?"

Kagome's eyes roved over the teacher, whom, not only was wearing an old fashioned monocle, but the robes of a Shinto priestess.

A loud voice behind her caused Kagome to start, and as she turned her head to see the speaker, she felt the anger and hatred boil up inside of her again.

Inuyasha Youkai, with his long silvery hair, and honey colored eyes, stood arms crossed, in the middle of the walkway as he glared at the teacher with a scrutinizing expression.

Funny wasn't it? How slowly and surely your anger can ebb away, but it can flare up like that again in an instant?

Kagome frowned, as his eyes caught hers, and he sauntered over to the desk on her right.

She suddenly felt panicky.

'no not there! Anywhere but there! Don't sit there…' she thought desperately, and as he slumped into his chair, she closed her eyes and hoped that the seating arrangements were not permanent, and that if she REALLY had any spiritual power, as her grandfather claimed, that it would come to her right now, save her, and the world, from the horror of Inuyasha Youkai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

A smirk stretched over his face as he glanced at her, silently congratulating himself in his choice for seating.

He was almost positive it was here that he would sit for the rest of the year, and he looked forward to it, already beginning to plot his evil schemes against her.

Oh, Kagome Higurashi was fun to irritate indeed….

Her eyes flickered over to him, and then looked away, grimacing.

How he hated her! Her presence alone was the cause for his overpowering anger… the stupid girl…

* * *

Sango stretched as the teacher came back in, scolding Koga Ookami profusely, whom only glared at her, and sat down between his best friends, Ginta Yamada and Hakaku Mori who both gave him large grins. Behind him, Ayame Hanakawa let out a long sigh, dreamily staring at the back of his head. However, Koga was staring at someone else…. Who was looking straight ahead at the board, with an agitated look on her face. Kagome… well it seemed as if she wasn't having a good day…

On Sango's other side, Rin was just the opposite of Kagome. All smiles, the cheerful girl doodled on the paper inside her notebook, as she sketched everything from hearts, to classmates… to swords… which Sango had to admit, was an interesting variety.

Sango's head snapped up as she realized that the teacher was doing the roll call… backwards at that.

"Taijiya, Sango." The older woman droned on, pausing.

Blushing, as she realized that it was she that was being called on, Sango gave a half-hearted "Here!"

Behind her, someone let out a breath. It took most of her power to restrain herself from finding out who it was… but find out she did.

"Houshi, Miroku?"

A calm, collected voice came from straight behind Sango.

"I'm here." He assured them… but to Sango, it was more of a warning.

Scooting forward in her chair, trying to keep her distance from the hideous… 'monk', she decided that her first year in high school… was going to be, well… chaotic.

***

"Class, welcome to you first year in high school, and, I will have the pleasure of teaching you during all three of your years, at Shikon High." The old woman began, after throwing the list down on the table.

There were a few groans, and muttering voices after her statement, and she glared around at the class, until the voices died down.

"My name is Kaede Miko… I believe most of you know my niece, Kikyo Miko."

All heads turned to the back of the room, where a girl with long black hair, and pale, skin nodded silently, eyes widened as if surprised by the sudden attention.

Kikyo Miko was known as the most attractive girl around. Pronounced by guys as 'hot', or 'cute', she had been widely known around Kushimitama Middle School. The girls had watched her enviously, but had looked up to her and her gentle ways. Yet… not much was known about the most popular girl. She was mysterious, and secretive, a knowing smile sometimes gracing her lips. Everyone wondered about her… and here it was, the way to learn more about her… Kaede Miko, the aunt of the prettiest girl at school… and also their strict new teacher.

Kaede cleared her throat.

"Class, today we will start with, the Jomon Era…"

* * *

Startled, Rin jumped as everyone else got to their feet… Kaede's voice had lulled her to sleep quickly… she felt lucky that she hadn't been caught.

Sango and Kagome waved at her from the doorway, looking impatient.

'oops.' She thought to herself, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and heading towards them, 'note to self: try not to fall asleep in classes'. That was sure to get her bad grades.

"Saw you dozing off in class." Kagome teased her, poking her friends shoulder lightly.

Rin shrugged. "I'm starving!" she exclaimed, twirling around and walking backwards so she could face her friends.

Kagome groaned, "I WOULD be, if I knew that Inuyasha didn't' exist."

Sango forced a smile, "at least you don't have a pervert sitting right behind you."

"But you love him don't you?" Kagome cooed teasingly, elbowing her friend.

Sango pushed her gently, "What about you and Inuyasha? I know you're thrilled to be sitting next to your boyfriend."

Kagome made a gagging noise, "Boyfriend?!" she choked out, "Anything but!"

"You're sweetheart then?"

"No!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lo-"

"Really mature Sango."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Lets eat on the roof."

"The roof? Is that even aloud?" Kagome questioned.

"Who cares?" Sango inquired, quite carefree, "I don't'!"

"but-"

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha won't be up there…" Rin assured her, a persuasive tone coming into her voice.

"I don't know…"

Rin took another step back, and bumped into someone. Losing her balance, she toppled onto the floor, her head hitting a heater.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head, and looking up at the stranger.

He was tall, with long hair, the same color as Inuyasha. His eyes were the same color as well - the yellowish orange… yet he was much different from the other boy.

While Inuyasha was wild, ill-mannered, and loud, this older student – at least Rin supposed he was older - was calm, cold, and silent.

His eyes looked down at her almost disdainfully, before strolling away down the hall.

"He didn't even apologize for knocking you over!" Kagome exploded, glowering after their upper classmate.

"Do you want me to go punch him, Rin?" Sango demanded a fiery look in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles, "I'd be more than happy to."

Laughing nervously, Rin lurched to her feet, and linked arms with her friends.

"Lets just get going to the roof… lunch will be over soon if we don't hurry!"

As she pulled her friends along, she couldn't help but glance wonderingly back over her shoulder, at where the boy had stood moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: we do not own Inuyasha... we tried to smuggle them back from Japan... but we only got as far as the x-ray machine...

A/n: ok, so the 1st person narration in this chapter was just some practice, cuz i'm not so great at it... so if its a little weird... please forgive me... i'll try to work on it. :)

Chapter Three:

"Sango! Where do you buy these?!" Kagome cried out, before stuffing another an-pan into her mouth.

"Dunno the name… its not far from my house though…" Sango replied, as she bit delicately into the pastry.

Rin hesitantly bit into her sandwich, hoping that none of the Kotsu's had poisoned it…

Once she finished her an-pan, Sango leaned against the cement wall, looking contentedly up at the sky, feeling oddly as if she was being watched.

Shaking her head, as if to shake off the feeling with it, she glanced at Rin, whom was scrutinizing her sandwich.

"How are things at the Kotsu's ?" she asked.

Rin smiled warily. "It's crowded, as always… but it's still home."

Sango watched as Kagome and Rin began to finish off their meal.

Sometimes she worried about her friends – Kagome and her hatred for Inuyasha… it took up a lot of energy to keep her friend from killing the rich Youkai boy.

But Rin… sometimes she wondered if she should spend more time at Rin's home, making sure she was alright…

Rin lived in a house owned by a seven teenagers whom they went to school with. Bankotsu, and Suikotsu were even in their class, while the others: Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu were older and therefore were in different classes.

Along with the seven 'brothers', lived Kagura Onigumo, a girl who had a part time job as a waitress, and went to school whenever she wasn't working, and an annoying old man named Myoga.

They were a strange group, and whenever Sango visited… she felt… uneasy.

Checking her watch, she got to her feet.

"Class will start in a few minutes." She warned the two girls who were arguing over the last of Sango's pastries.

Terrified of being late to class, the three tore down the stairs, and into the hall, laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha POV:

"Mr. Youkai, you're late." The old man nagged at me as I sat down in a seat, clear across the room from Kagome.

Great. Another old person. Were all the teachers at this school ancient? Or was I just unlucky in getting all the classes with the old timers?

Moodily, I leaned back in my chair, arms crossed, feeling relieved that I'm not sitting next to Kagome. At first torturing her had seemed like a great idea, but now… I'm just glad to be so far away from the wench.

The idiot girl was like a bad tasting medication. Something I was forced to deal with everyday. So, sure I could try to make the best of it – drinking the water down with soda, or as in the real life case – make her suffer to.

Kagome Higurashi – the most hated girl on the planet, the universe, all seven hells. Her so fake smiles, her teacher pet and know it all attitudes; her stuck up ways, her appearance… I hated it all.

I glanced her way, for a mere second.

Ok, so what if she's not all THAT bad looking… She's got pretty black hair, and brown eyes for a start – but so does Kikyo, and Kikyo's the one I want.

With a decided nod, I turned my attention to the old man at the front of the room, waiting for the day to be over.

* * *

Kagome POV:

I threw myself down on my bed, and buried my head under the pillows. Stressful! That was what school was so far! Although it had been only one day so far, I knew that it would continue being so.

I clenched my teeth as I thought of the_ fiend _I was forced to sit beside. Damn it! I would've rather have sat next to Koga! At least he was nice, and found me interesting.

Inuyasha Youkai. I would have to find away to get back at him… and soon…

I rolled over onto my back, and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

And god! I wasn't the only one who already had problems! Sango was sitting in front of a 'holy man', with a wandering hand, and Rin had been knocked down by a rude older student! And all this just on the first day of school??? I shook my head, marveling at the horror of it all. I was ready for the weekend, that was for sure. It felt as if it was going to be a lonnnnng year.

Although the teachers told us forcefully, over and over again that "School is so much fun! It'll be over before you know it!"

Sure, maybe if you're a teacher. But if you're a student – no way. Too many dramatic things going on. Too many love rivalry's between the students, too much hatred between classmates… too many perverts and rude men in the world. If only life were simple.

Sighing I crossed my ankles and saw my cat, Buyo move out of the corner of my eye.

Alas, school was NOT simple. It was difficult, a test of courage… terrifyingly hideous.

My mothers voice wafted down the hall, "Dinner!"

Slowly I started out of my room, hating Shikon High and Inuyasha with all my soul.

* * *

Rin POV:

"I'm home!" I called out, as I tugged off my shoes.

A boy with long braided black hair walked around the corner, stretching his arms.

"Its about time – you're late."

I laughed.

"I went grocery shopping!" I exclaimed, holding up a couple bags full of food.

"Good, Mukotsu ruined dinner, so…. you-know-who is attempting to cook." Bankotsu yawned, disappearing from sight as he turned into the living room, no doubt to watch some TV.

Smiling broadly, I proceeded into the kitchen, to be met with a wild squeal.

"Rin!!!!! You're home!!!"

A pair of arms threw themselves around me, and the lilac kimono clad figure swung back and forth holding on to me.

Gently, I pushed him away.

"Yeah, I'm home." I replied, setting the groceries on the table, "What's for dinner?"

Jakotsu, wearing a light purple robe, and white apron, clasped his hands together, cheerfully.

"Ohhhh….I was thinking about making Udon…"

"That sounds great… but-" I glanced at the clock, and pointed, "Its almost 6 o'clock right now… so maybe something simpler?"

A frown was on his feminine face, and then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, "How about ramen?! Quick, easy, and good – right?!" Jakotsu cried out enthusiastically, opening the cupboard, " And with some microwavable rice too…"

I was about to leave the room, when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going." The older girl sighed, as she proceeded to pull out a chair from the kitchen table, and sat down.

I hovered in the doorway, watching her

"Is everything ok, Kagur-"

"I'm fine, Rin."

Scarlet eyes shot an exasperated look at me.

Turning around, I started down the hall, and up the stairs to my room.

Poor Kagura… She worked so hard just to make ends meet. The days she actually attended school were outnumbered by the times she had to work instead. Her family, The Onigumo's, had once been rich, but, their business had to be closed down… her father and siblings whereabouts' are unknown, and the police were hoping to find them sometime soon…

I opened the door to my room, and smile as I see the oh-so familiar setting.

The white walls, the yellow comforter, the flower covered curtains…

Home.

I tossed my bag on the ground, as I sat down at the edge of my bed, and smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha POV:

"Do I have to???" I whined. Whining, is so below me… but when I get stuck with my ever so terrible older brother, I have to result to it – for survival purposes of course.

Those golden colored eyes – the same color and shade as mine – glare at me in the rearview mirror.

"Sheesh." I muttered to myself, crossing my arms angrily.

Why did I always get stuck with him?

Why did I have to go to these dinners anyways? Only mother and father enjoyed them.

Or… I don't know… my brother COULD enjoy them… but seeing as he never SAID anything really, and he was sooo… freaking cold – well, you could never tell. He was pretty arrogant and rude too – quite unlike myself. If he knocked a girl over in the hall, he probably wouldn't stop to apologize.

He glared at me in the mirror again -as if he knew what I had been thinking about him.

Was he psychic??? I eyed him uneasily…

***

Foolish, narcissistic brother of mine - must I drive him to these dinners? I wasn't even required to go until that… idiot, asked if he could go to… and here he was, complaining about it already – he had escaped during the last dinner with a friend… and whom had been responsible?

I sighed, and glared a third time at the creature who was supposedly my sibling. HALF, sibling of course. He could never be a full relation of mine.

As I turned a corner, I thought about the first day of school so far.

School, as important as it was, had been exceedingly boring.

Nothing of importance or interest had happened… unless accidentally running into a small 10th grader girl counted as interesting or important… which I highly doubted.

My brother let out another dramatic sigh in the backseat, as I pulled into the driveway of the hosts house.

A/n: the reason the part with Rin was the longest was because... well, i really, REALLY wanted to write about the "Kotsu's"... and then somehow, a picture of Jakotsu wearing an apron and trying to cook popped into my head... :P .... and i just had to write it.

Review if you have the time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG! I'm sorry, its been soooooo long! I'll try to update more frequently, ok? Being so busy...

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha... or sadly, any of the food mentioned in this chapter... :'(

Chapter Five:

Inuyasha's POV:

Damn. No one said SHE would be here.

Don't get me wrong – I'm more than pleased that she is- but really? So much whining and sulking gone to waste… so many glares from my stupid brother that I didn't have to endure! God!

She taps me on the arm, eyes gentle, smile friendly.

"Hi, Inuyasha." She murmurs, brushing a strand of her long raven colored hair out of her eyes.

"Hey…" I reply with an awkward grin. Dammit, she's hot…

"So… what did you think of the first day of school?" she questions, blinking up into my face.

For a moment I find myself tongue tied, but I manage to get over it.

"It…" I consider the day, an evil witch for a teacher, a lecherous monk as a best friend , Kagome Higurashi … "It sucked."

She nods slightly.

"I didn't enjoy it much myself." She laughs, with a sly, almost conspiratorial smile ,as if it were confidential info.

Blushing slightly, I started towards a couch, knowing she was close behind.

"I hated History." I groan as I sit down.

Elegantly, she sits beside me.

"I disliked Science." She sighed.

"And the teachers – are they ancient or what?" I snort, relaxing.

She nods vigorously in agreement.

"And the History teacher – Kaede was it? What a hag!"

She gives a tight smile.

"I'm sorry Inu, I've got to leave now…" she leaps to her feet and strides out the door.

Was it something I said? Dumbstruck, I sit there worrying and freaked out.

A sigh comes from nearby, and without looking, I know it's my dumb half-brother.

"It's not your fault…"

The words jolt me back into reality. Since when has my brother said such things? I always thought he was cold, cruel and evil…

"I suppose you were born a fool."

Hypothesis confirmed.

I clench my fists and turn to him, ready to fight.

There he sits, in a wooden chair across the coffee table from me, looking out the window, and holding a glass of the punch I had refused to drink. No doubt he would throw it out later – or find some accident to get rid of it.

I growl.

Those golden eyes - which on myself, look well… great (or as the girls tell me, HOT) but on him, they look… cold - rove towards me for but a moment, with an icy glare, before they move back to the window.

"I suppose you heard that your teacher, Kaede Miko, is Kikyo's aunt?"

Shit.

I feel the world falling around me… I did not just call Kikyo's aunt a hag… I did not- I DID!

When I finally open my eyes, the first thing I see are my brothers ever wicked smirk… then I realize my head hurts.

"Yasha, honey?" Are you alright? Did he fall?"

My mother is voice sounds, directing the last part at my half brother.

"Did he trip and fall again?" my fathers voice sighs. But behind the serious façade, I can tell he's amused.

"I'm afraid so, Father." My brothers almost monotone voice begins, " He was getting up to leave, punch in hand, when he slipped on the carpet, and fell… you can see that we're going to have to pay for the carpet."

Monotone – except for the obvious contempt.

Slowly, I sit up, and see the stain on the white carpet. The glass that Sesshomaru had been holding… now next to my right hand.

Damn my brother! Damn Kaede! Damn this party, and damn the punch!

I would get my brother back someday… yet I had a feeling hell would freeze over before I had the chance to.

RIN POV:

My clock reads 12:00 am.

I yawn.

I should have gone to sleep earlier, except… dinner had been late, and Jakotsu had made such a huge mess, in the kitchen, and then Bankotsu had insisted on arm wrestling, then Suikotsu had made dessert…

Well.. why am I blaming everyone else? If it really came down to it, I could've gone to sleep an hour ago.

Heck, I could have gone to sleep 6 hours ago I had wanted.

I flop back onto my pillows as I throw my backpack off the bed, and onto the ground.

Note to self: don't leave bag on the bed.

Rolling over, onto my side, I stare at the door.

The light under it has been long gone, but it wouldn't be surprising if someone in the house was still awake.

Surely, Renkotsu must be watching the news, or Kyokotsu is lifting weights in his room, or Jakotsu is reading romantic comedies or watching girly anime…

Light footsteps patter on the wooden floor out in the hallway. Myoga up to get snack?(or to sneak some sake?) Mukotsu remembering to brush his teeth?

The noise stops and replacing it, came a tentative knock on my door.

Nervously, I sit up, as I glance anxiously at the door.

"Umm… come in?" I call softly, uncertain whether or not they cab hear.

Apparently, they can, because the door opens and someone's flash light clicks on.

Hair down, and somewhat bedraggled, eyes frightened, face pale, Kagura steps into the room, closing the door with an apologetic smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

KAGOME POV:

"Aww, Kagome, gimme the chips…" Sota whines, making a grab at the container

"No way! You ate all the Pockeys!" I argue pushing him away and holding the chips to me, "My chips."

My mother shakes her head in the doorway, before nimbly grabbing the much sought after chips from our grasps.

"It's really late- about time you should be in bed." She laughs as she ushers us towards the stairs, "Not time to be eating."

Rolling my eyes, at Sota, I kiss my mother on the cheek.

"Night, Mom." I exclaim with a cheerful bob of my head.

My brother gives a grudging sigh.

"Night…"

As my mother smiles up the stairs at us, we proceed upwards until we reach the 2nd level.

As soon as I'm sure we are out of my mothers eyesight, I pull out my carefully hidden box of "Koala's March" and toss Sota a single cookie.

"Awww… Kagome…" he groans sulkily, as he widens his hand and blinks innocently at me.

"What the magic word?" I laugh, winking at him as I wave the bag about tauntingly before entering my room and closing the door behind me.

The moment I enter my room, my mood changes dramatically.

A wave of anger and irritation hits me almost immediately, and all the cheerful smiles and joking around seem so long ago.

Personally, I don't know why it bothers me so much that Inuyasha goes out of his way to annoy me… but it does. And I wish with all my heart that he will die a slow and painful, and miserable death… yet if ANYONE did die, knowing that bastards strength.. it would most probably be me that would be buried by the end of the year.

Sitting down at my desk, I glance at my laptop's screen, for no apparent reason.

The same screensaver I'd had for what seemed like ages, shone back at me, glowing in the almost creepy darkness of my room.

The picture was taken last year, during 9th grade, at a weekend at the beach.

Sango and Rin have their arms around each other necks, and are both grinning:

Sango's smile almost wicked, and Rin's showing the always sweet and trusting her.

In the background, near the waves, Miroku is laying unconscious in the sand, while Inuyasha pokes him uncertainly with a twig.

Although it was only taken a year ago, everything already seems so different.

For instance –Inuyasha seems to have made it his business to make my life hell.

With a disgruntled sigh, I stand up and find my way to my bed in the dark, wondering why, and how, my thoughts had ended up back where they started:

Inuyasha Youkai.

A burning feeling inside me begins every time I hear that god forsaken name.

Damn it! I'll have to think of someway to kill him by the end of the semester, or the rest of my life could end up being driven by impulse and rage…

MIROKU POV:

It's late… but of course I know that…. Yet I still stare at my reflection in the mirror, wondering.

What do girls see when they look at me?

I think of Shima Ai's despairing sighs and longing glances, of Koharu Mizushima's fluttering eyelashes and flirtatious words. I can understand THAT behavior, I mean, what's not to like?

My black hair- sleek longish, and well cared for- as always pulled back out of my face… even now, it looks pretty cool…. But in the morning, I'll have to put it back up again.

My purple eyes- hypnotic, and full of depth, wisdom and kindness…

These are descriptions, mostly based off of what I've eavesdrop- heard, from the ladies… but do ALL girls see me in such context?

I think not. All females are different, and special in their own ways… like… flowers! Delicate flowers…

I wince suddenly, as a I recall a regular, disgusted, angry glare.

Perhaps not quite so delicate.

Sango Taijiya is definitely not quite what one would call delicate- sometimes shy? Yes. Easily flustered? Yes. Pretty cute? Yup.

She's strong, witty, and confident… she really dislikes me too.

I sigh. Somehow I find this thought sincerely agonizing.

I remember what I once heard my Master Mushin tell me- although I'm afraid it wasn't an entirely appropriate topic for the 9 year old me.

"To be a true ladies man, you have no obstacles, and everywoman will love you…"

Or something along those lines.

As you can see-I was influenced from an early age… and I'm not sure whether that's a blessing, ora a curse.

So it seems I'm not quite the man I thought I was- if Sango does not feel towards me… yet somehow, I feel as if she wouldn't be Sango, if she acted like the other girls…

Elegant, strong willed, Sango…

SANGO'S POV:

"_Sister, _

_Please stop worrying about me- I'll be home in just a short week or two- no need to send me gazillion e-mails, and letters everyday. Yes, I'm fine. No, I don't have a girlfriend (REALLY, Sango?), I'm not sick, I'm having fun… for goodness sakes, Sango I'm at the beach with my friends on an extended vacation, not stranded in America! Is Kirara well? If she's a fat cat when I come home, then I'll be certain that its YOU- not me, that father should be blaming…_

_See you soon!_

_Kohaku "_

Kohaku… my little brother -ok, ok, not quite so little. He's my younger twin, but that's beside the point. We've NEVER gone to the same school together- I suppose it's just our nature. Me? I'm tough and can look after myself.

Kohaku? He's a little bit more on the shyer side.

When we were younger- I didn't need a shadow following me around the school, and he didn't need to be overshadowed by my outgoingness, besides, his set of friends, usually don't mix with my set of friends…

However, all this does not mean that we don't get along. I love my brother to death; he's so sweet, and kind… I'd do ANYTHING for him…. We just have different personalities.

Soon though, Kohaku and I will go to school together for the first time…

I stare out the window, wondering what he's doing now…

KAGURA'S POV:

Rin smiles at me from where she sits across the small rug from me.

Open, cheerful and trusting- how can she be so smiley and optimistic?

"Really Kagura? You will?

I will never understand this girl, so excited about me trying to get back to school.

Slowly I nod.

"That's great!" She cheers, and then quiets down, when I motion for her to shush, "When will you be starting?"

Somewhat annoyed by her joy, I look away, "Before New Years." I mutter vaguely, shrugging.

"That's good - you'll come back in time for one of the dances!"

I freeze. Dance? Since when does Shikon high have dances? Last year, when I'd been in 10th grade there had been absolutely NO dances.

"Dance?" I force out.

Rin smiles apologetically.

"Student council's decision." She

Damn the student council… I hoped they all burned to a crisp in hell.

"Will there be any guys left by then?" I find myself musing out loud.

Rin shrugs, "We'll find someone to for you to go with." She reassures me.

"Who are YOU going with?" I question accusingly.

She brushes some hair out her eyes, "No one as of yet."

"oh?"

"I got the e-mail about it tonight." She replies nonchalantly.

"Well, if in doubt, ask of the Kotsu's." I suggest sagely, feeling oddly relaxed.

She makes a face.

"No? Too weird for you?" I tease, smirking.

"No, just trying to imagine trying to dance with Kyokotsu." She grimaces.

I find myself laughing, as I picture, somewhat short Rin, trying to reach, Kyokotsu, the giants shoulders.

Amazing how Rin and I are having this conversation-it's almost like we're good friends.

"I suppose, I could go with Mukotsu and trade with some unlucky dumbo at the dance?"

She shakes her head.

"Poor Mukotsu…"

I swear, she's the most kind, person I know- seeing the good in everyone and all.

"Poor girl." I correct her.

However kind she is, she can't hold in her laughter.

As we laugh there, in the darkness, I can't help but smile.

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i really have to start updating more frequently... i have most of the story written - but not typed up. :P Stupid.**

**Disclamer : I do not own Inuyasha... his friends... his enemies... ANYBODY. :'(**

Chapter Five:

KAGOME POV:

I grab Rin's arm as she walks by.

"Didn't see me, did ya?" I ask her, as she gives me one of her half dazed looks.

"I actually did." She mutters, looking into the crowd, eyes seeking someone out, "But.. I saw him…"

I frown. Rin? Boy crazy? Something is way, way off…

"The guy who knocked me down yesterday." Rin clarified, as if knowing what I was thinking.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. This was a different matter.

"Want me to go beat some courtesy into him?" I ask hopefully, as I now search the mob of students for a punishment deserving boy.

"No!" She exclaims eyes wide, shaking her head furiously.

Sometimes, Rin is too sweet for her own good.

With a resigned sigh, I pull her into the class room behind me… only to be immediately confronted by the jerk of jerks.

"Morning." I manage to force out in a growl. I try to walk around him to get to my desk.

He replies, by leaning back in his chair, as he smirks up at me.

"Morning, wench."

I have to keep myself from hitting him simultaneously, with my backpack, so I give a sweet smile.

"Please move."

"Not in your life time, girl."

I restrain myself from killing him then and there.

"Fine… but, you should really learn to sit properly in your chair."

With that, I shove him sideways, so he falls, chair and all.

Someone laughs as the back of the room, and as I look up, I meet Koga's eye. He gives me the thumbs up, and winks, so I throw him a quick smile in return, before walking around Inuyasha's sprawled out figure.

As I sit down, Rin nervously glances at the floor.

"It looks like you killed him." She murmurs, with a slight smile… although I can tell she's worried.

"100 points to me then!" I exclaim cheerfully.

"Woah! Kagome, high five!"

I turn to see Sango, with her bag slung over her shoulder, a surprised smile on her face.

She high-five's me as she takes a seat next to me.

On the ground, Inuyasha gives a half hearted sigh as he tries to sit up.

"Looks like you just lost 50 points, Kagome." Rin tells me as she opens up her notebook.

Oh well, 50 points is better than 0.

Inuyasha glares at me from the ground, a frown on his face.

I raise an eyebrow, as I smirk down at him.

He seems to get more mad for some reason, and as he raises slowly to his feet, eyes dangerously mad, hands in fists, I realize that my 2nd day may turn out worse than ,my 1st.

Sango happens to come to my rescue.

She jumps to her feet, smiling, and pretending to look awed.

She was the perfect picture of bubbly and cheerful.

As Inuyasha hesitates, apparently wondering who the hell, Sango is looking at, I decide to take it a step farther.

"WOW! Kikyo! Where'd you buy that dress?"

He whirls around, face somewhat red.

Does he really like her that much? That bothers me… I mean, Kikyo- even if I don't necessarily get along with her- deserves WAY better than HIM…

When he see's the empty doorway, he stiffens and I have to cover my mouth to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

In the back, I can hear Koga and his friends chuckling and making fun of Inuyasha, while some of the other students in the room, follow suite.

So far I had been able to get about… 70 points? Was able to injure Inuyasha, AND publically embarrass him!

But as he turns to look at me, my happiness evaporates. He looks deadly angry, and the laughter dies in my throat.

Instead of hitting me, as I thought he would, he narrows his eyes, and sits down in his seat.

Then with barely a glance my way, he flips me off.

"I hate you." I growl, turning away.

"Feelings, mutual." He snarls.

Asshole. Jerk. Bastard.

He deserves all those name, and more… doesn't he?

I think so.

I sneak another look his way, and in return I get an outraged glower.

"Hey, Kagome? HELP?"

Miroku seems to have come into the classroom almost unnoticed… he also seems to be already making an attempt at groping Sango – and he hasn't even been in the class a whole 5 minutes.

Rin is threatening him with her huge notebook, and Sango has her chair at the ready, so I decide to try to intervene before anyone gets seriously hurt. (cough, Miroku, cough)

I don't mean to, but I glare at Miroku, and he shrinks back from my gaze. Not only him, but Sango and Rin, exchange uneasy looks.

I sigh.

Today is NOT my day.

Damn, Inuyasha!

SANGO POV:

Kagome is NOT in a good mood- I don't know what he did today- but he'd better watch out, it looks like Kagome is on the warpath.

That look she gave Miroku- it was anger and frustration… but it was also full of hurt. Did Inuyasha say something that made her feel that bad? Did he piss her off that much?

I glance her way again. I can tell she's mad at him- yet there's an almost… glum look to her as well… I hope she cheers up… soon.

I wonder- could she like Inuyasha? Perhaps that's the reason why she rants and raves about his evil, and gets so angry with him when they fight.

Or then again- she could just hate him like she does- that would only be logical… I'll have to wait and see.

I cast an exasperated glance back at Miroku, making sure that his hands are the correct distance away from me.

He's not even there- he's probably off flirting and groping some girls, like always. I frown to myself. Womanizer.

Sure he can be a good friend- he has always helped me calm down, when I get too worried about Kohaku… but I wouldn't want him around all the time… that would be terrifying.

RIN'S POV:

The moment class ends, I'm on my feet, proud of myself that I didn't' fall asleep.

"You get some sleep last night?" Sango asks me, as Kagome silently falls in step with us out in the hallway.

"Nope!" I reply mischievously, "Kagura and I were up late talking."

"How can you be so energetic then?" Sango demands.

I shrug as I look at Kagome's pondering face.

"Planning Inuyasha's demise?" I guess.

"You've got it!" Kagome replies with a laugh.

I'm a little taken aback but her sudden mood change…

At the beginning of class, she was so enraged and cold, that I was sure that if I'd looked her way, I would've seen her sharpening knives- or pencils- to a deadly point.

But now… she's carefree and smiling…

"Lets eat out on the grounds today!" Kagome proclaims.

Sango looks startled, but she seems to shake it off, and nods in agreement.

"Sure." I agree with a shrug.

It really makes no difference to me where we eat- as long as I'm with my friends…

We follow Kagome down some steps, then out a door, into the sunshine.

Shading my eyes for a moment, I locate a nearby tree.

"How about over there?" I suggest, and Sango bolts towards it, whether to claim the spot as ours, or to collect her thoughts, I'm not sure- and Kagome and I follow her, as Kagome hums softly, fishing around in her bag for something.

"Found it!"

As we sit down, Kagome brandishes a box of "Koala's March", which Sango immediately makes a grab for. I watch their power struggle, as the box passes possession-

Kagome, Sango, Kagome, Sango, Kagome, Sango- over and over again, until it comes close enough to grab- which I do.

"Aren't you hungry?" I question, feigning shock, as I divvy up the cookies, and put them in piles on top of their bags, "If you're not…" I start to reach forward to take the cookies back, and in less time it takes for them to throw a nasty comment at some deserving boy, they're eating their desert – and lunch, in the shade with me.

Smiling, I pick up my onigiri… but have to pause when I think I see him walk past the window.

Why am I soo… concerned about this? I'm not even that mad at him! Yet everytime i think I see him…

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hah! Another chapter! :D I am so proud of myself. lol :P ENJOY!**

Chapter Six:

Koga:

Out of all my classes, the one I enjoy- yet hate the most- is Math… the one class that the idiot Youkai boy doesn't take with me, and the one that Kagome does.

I throw my bag down next to her.

"Yo,Kagome."

She smiles brightly, as usual.

"H-hey Koga!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ginta and Hakaku elbowing each other. I sigh to myself.

Our teacher is Renkotsu – the 'older brother' to quite a few of the students in the school. He's always hated me… even when I was in middle school and I had to drop the newspaper off at his class, I'd always be met by a scowl… and some twist of misfortune had landed me in his classroom.

Kagome is chatting with a girl next to her. She has red hair in two ponytails, and iris purple eyes. Somehow… she looks very… familiar.

She catches me watching, and looks surprised.

"Hi… Koga." She grins faintly.

I smile back at her, just as Renkotsu enters the room and class begins.

Inuyasha:

Last period of the day… exactly one minute to go… yet the teacher is still going on and on…

I glance at the ceiling.

Boring.

I glance ahead a few seats to where Kikyo is sitting.

Hot. But boring as of now.

My gaze slides sideways across the room to where Kagome is sitting looking as bored as I am.

So I'm not the only one who doesn't care apparently.

Kikyo raises her hand tentatively.

"Yes, Miss Miko?'

"Excuse me… but class will be out in 5 more seconds so maybe-"

The rest of her sensible words are drowned out by the class.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

We are out of our seats and stampeding down the hallway as soon as the bell rings.

I catch sight of Kikyo and am about to head towards her, when I remember the accident last night – also, Kagome is at my side, and she's poking me.

"What?" I growl at her out of habit – no doubt a reflex.

"Do you have any idea what class that was?" She asks.

"Hell , no!" I reply.

She laughs. It's a pleasant sound…

"Me neither! See ya around… I guess."

She runs off to find her friends, with a confused look on her face, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall… realizing that we had had our first conversation where someone didn't start a fight.

Weird.

Kagome:

I sit in Wacdonald's with Ayame, Rin, and Sango, enjoying cold soda and fries and just talking in general.

Yet… there is something I can't shake off..

"Someone… please tell me why the hell I tried talking with Inuyasha today!"

"Because… you felt like it?" Sango asked with a shrug.

"Because… you felt friendly today?" Rin suggested.

"Because you're madly in love with him." Ayame winks at me.

I gasp in horror.

"Hell, no! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Damn it! I HATE HIM!"

"Who do you hate?" a familiar voice sounded.

Someone all too familiar.

Long silver hair, golden eyes, usual smirk?

Inuyasha.

Just my luck.

"Who do you hate? Speak already, woman."

I glare at him.

"Guess." I growl.

"Koga?"

I consider.

"He can be pretty annoying…" I admit, "But no."

"Miroku? What girl doesn't hold a grudge against him?"

"Uhh I dunno? His fan club?" Sango rolls her eyes.

"I have a fan club?" Miroku asks coming up behind Inuyasha, with a questioning look on his face, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to guess who Kagome hates." Inuyasha tells him, looking quite serious.

Miroku gives a girlish giggle, which causes us all to stare, and shift uncomfortably.

"Why… that's easy!" He proclaims, coming over to me, and grasping my hands, " You hate Inuyasha, don't you, sweetie?"

"Right on the mark." I reply, with a smile at him, and a glare in Inuyasha's general direction.

As Miroku moves a little too close for comfort, I pull my hands away from his, and shoot him a warning glance. He backs off with a smile.

Miroku can be pretty smart sometimes.

I can see Inuyasha staring in surprise.

"You … hate… me?" he asks slowly.

"I know… big surprise right?" Ayame asks snidely, " She only yells at you every class, and curses about you all day."

Inuyasha looks almost hurt.

Looking away from him, I get to my feet.

"I'm going home…" I mutter, "See you guys later?"

"Nope." Rin replies, standing up, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Sango exclaims, making sure to keep out of Miroku's reach as she passed him.

I hear Miroku's voice, "Sango-"

I have to glance back to see, Miroku smiling gently at her, as he manages to grab her hand. She's blushing, but manages to give him a small smile, before running towards me…

As we walk out the door, and start in the direction of the large park across the street, I notice that Ayame has caught up with us.

"I didn't want to be left behind with Mr. Pervert and Mr. Asshole." She laughed, with a conspiratorial smile.

"Who would?" Rin groans, as we all sit down on a bench overlooking a duck pond.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asks, glancing at me.

"hmm? I'm fine… I'm just glad I was able to get all my anger out…" I reply non-chalantly… however Inuyasha's hurt expression replays its self in my mind… over and over…

Trying to chase this… regret? Pity? Out of my system, I clap my hands together.

"So Ayame… Koga finally noticed you!"

"He did?" Sango asks, eyes wide. "Finally? He must be hopelessly blind – and have a short term memory."

"Hah. You're telling me?" Ayame groans, "It's only been a year since we last saw each other… can you actually forget someone in that short amount of time?"

"No." We all mutter under our breaths.

"But still! It felt so good… to be seen!" Ayame squeals unexpectedly, looking dreamily up to the skies.

"So … Sango what's with you and Miroku?" I tease, poking her, on the cheek.

She brushes my finger away .

"Nothing… he's just being an avid flirt – like usual… nothing out of the ordinary."

"But I've never seen him give a girl anything…" Rin smiles, an accusing tone hiding beneath the cheerfulness.

"He gave you something?" Ayame and I gasp, turning to Sango.

So maybe something is up with them…

"N- Rin!" She exclaimed, rounding on Rin, "What about that guy you kee-"

Rin hastily begins talking.

"Sango – what did Miroku give you?" She demands, almost sharply.

I've never heard Rin so... desperate?

"Nothing!" Sango cries out, holding a clenched hand to her heart, " I swear! On… my mother's grave!"

"Someone go dig up her grave!" Ayame shouts, tackling Sango off the bench.

There was loud, 'oof!' and 'ouch!' before Ayame rose, victorious, something clenched in her fist.

"Oh my god…" she gasped, eyes huge…

"He gave her… "

She opened her hand for us to see, and we all stared.

"He didn't!" I breathed in disbelief

"One yen?" We yell together, rounding on Sango.

"I… uh… I told you it was nothing!" She blushes, looking away, as she gets off the ground and dusts herself off.

"Here- a token of my love…" Ayame murmurs dramatically, then flourishes it in the air, "one yen!"

"Just… give it back." Sango mutters, making a grab for it.

"Oops!" Ayame giggles, as it flies out of her hand into the stream.

Sango stares after it.

"Awe… Sango wants it back…"

"Sh-shut up." Sango snarls, glaring at us, " it's just… Kohaku has a jar of yen at home… he's wants to get to 10,000…"

With an angry look our way, she stalks off, in the direction of her house.

With a nervous laugh, Rin stands.

"I need to go now, too… " She murmurs, as she checks her watch and hurries off.

"See ya, Kags!" Ayame grins, giving me a high five.

"See ya, tomorrow!" I reply, as I slowly start back home… pondering the strange day.

**A/N: I'd really LOVE to have some more reviews... i find it very... inspiring. anyhow**: REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ***Gasp!* ANOTHER CHAPTER?

Chapter number something or other: (lol SEVEN)

Sango:

Hell, is I glad that I survived yet another day at school…

I sit on the floor of Kagome's room, listening to Kagome hum, and beside me is Rin, playing with the Higurashi's cat, Buyo.

I think that maybe Buyo needs the exercise.

"Ever think about walking this fat cat?" I ask, poking the cat's chubby stomach.

Kagome only rolls her eyes.

Surprisingly enough, this day of school had been so without incident, that it could have been labeled "peaceful"- although, since this is Shikon High we're talking about, it wasn't.

Miroku had been home with a 'tooth ache'. Obviously a 'little' white lie he told his uncle. Of course he had believed it- Moushin Houshi was the one who had taught him to be so… disagreeable. Believe me – after Miroku comes back to school, he WILL have a tooth ache- as a complementary gift from me.

Inuyasha was also unavailable all day- seeing as he was forced to sit in the Head Masters waiting room all day, for picking a fight with Koga Ookami… Koga meanwhile, was aloud back to class, and was just in time to miss walking Kagome to math. How inconvenient that a certain red haired girl happened to intervene – go Ayame! – Therefore making our day that much more enjoyable.

No Miroku, no Inuyasha, and no Koga – it was dream come true!

I smile at Rin as she grabs another soda, and takes a long drink. On the bed, Kagome crunches on a kit-kat bar. This is our form of celebrating for the moment – if it weren't raining outside, and unbelievably cold, we would have been out shopping, or at the movies, or in a park, or hanging out at Wacdonalds… but seeing as it was, we decided that Kagome's house, up in the Higurashi Shrine, would be good enough. So we stopped at our classmate, Hachimon Tanuki's family store and bought arm loads of snacks and drinks for us to enjoy, than trekked off to the Higurashi's house…

"pass the pockeys… please?" Kagome requests, stretching out her arm in their general direction.

I snag them from underneath Buyo's outstretched paw, and hand them over.

"Thank you." She grins, pulling the top off.

"Don't thank me." I reply humbly, then I nod a Buyo, "Thank the royal fat cat for relinquishing them from his hold."

She rolls her eyes again.

Apparently, the Higurashi's have no intention of putting their cat, on a diet, exercise plan, OR dietary programs. The poor cat will just continue to be fed everything and anything – the mummified hand from the basement, the fried up 'demon' skin, the scraps that fall under the table – they treat him like a dog – or a vacuum cleaner…. I don't know which is worse.

"SO… Sango… Who does Kohaku like?"

I freeze.

"Umm…" I glance at Kagome's expectant face, to Rin, who's battling Buyo to get to the soda.

"C'mon, Sango, we're you're best friends…" Kagome sighs persuasively, with a grin.

"Huh? What's going on?" Rin asks, as she sits up , victorious from her fight, soda in hand.. .she apparently tickled Buyo to death… I vaguely wonder if that's cheating.

"Sango is going to tell us who Kohaku likes." Kagome tells her, shooting a wicked grin my way.

I sigh, giving in. It's not that I'm worried about telling my brothers secrets - it's more worry about my friends' reactions.

"I… err… he either likes… Ayame-"

"Ayame? Ayame Hanakawa?"

I nod, and Kagome raises an eyebrow, "Miss Koga obsessed?"

"That's her."

"Good luck with that." She snorts, "She'll NEVER give up on Koga… I'm relying on her!"

That's a good point … if Ayame ever did fall for Kohaku… well, then Koga would be free to dote on Kagome… and god knows that Kagome would die if that would happen.

"Who's the other person – or people?" Rin prompted, although she didn't sound quite so interested.

I don't know whether to take her disinterest as a good sign, or a bad one.

I plow on anyways.

"And… Rin."

"Really…?" Kagome smirks and glances at poor Rin who looks dumbstruck.

"M-me?" she squeaks, out pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You."

There's an awkward silence.

"But… we're just… friends… " She mutters to herself… looking scared.

"It doesn't mean you can't still be friends." Kagome hastily tells her.

"Like I said… he doesn't necessarily like you – for all I know, he could like his friend from a couple years ago – Kanna Kyoko."

"That pale kid in the class next door?" Kagome asks in surprise.

"She never talks does she?" Rin asks quietly.

"Quite the opposite of someone else we know." Kagome shoots at her, with a wink.

Rin rolls her eyes.

Rin:

Kagome rounds on me.

"Who do YOU like, Rin?" She demands.

"No one." I reply truthfully. As far as I know at least. I shake away the image of a tall figure through a window. I don't know him. So that counts as no one.

"Awe… come on… there has to be someone! Hojo? Miroku? Koga?" She guesses.

"No way!" I exclaim, "Question: Who want to date a neat freak, a lecher, or a narcissist?"

Sango bursts into laughter.

"That IS a good question." She agrees, giving me the thumbs up.

I smile slightly.

"Does anyone know who my bro. likes?" Kagome asks suddenly, as we hear Sota's music come on in the room next door.

Sango and I exchange glances.

"His girlfriend of course." Sango replies.

"Oh.. Yeah… of-" Kagome breaks off and stares at us, "His… his what?"

"Girlfriend?" Sango repeats.

"Hitomi?" I add, hoping to jog her memory.

"When the hell did this happen?" she moans, turning away to face the window.

Kagome:

"Hey! It stopped raining!" I exclaim, as I rush to the window, and press my face against the cold glass, "let's go shopping!"

Sango gives a small groan.

Believe me. It is one thing to actually shop with Sango – it's another to get her to go shopping – even though we have fun every time.

"How about we go to the second hand store instead?" Rin pipes up, "Feudal Antiques?"

"Ya' know… a smoothie at Wacdonald's sounds pretty good…" Sango mutters.

"Hoping you'll meet up with Miroku?" Kagome asks.

"As if." She replies, an edge of anger detectable in her voice, "let me guess – you want to go to 'Sakura Kiss ', or 'Kaguya silk'…. Right?"

I fidget a bit before nodding.

"So... I'm guessing you want to hang with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi - they always frequent the accessory and clothing stores." Rin yawned, as she reached for another soda.

"N-no!" I reply, feeling agitated. I do NOT want to spend my evening gossiping with those girls- or having them dig their nails into my personal life.

"So… where should we go then?" Rin asks.

We sit there in silence.

"The…movies?" Sango asks, knowing the response.

"No." Rin and I chorus.

"How about the park?"

"Nah.."

I groan.

Although Inuyasha had been removed from my day – thank goodness- this day is turning out to be… a little too peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: YES! I finally have time in my life to update! Now i just need to update some of my other stories.. but maybe a few more to this one... ;P**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha... X(**

Chapter Eight:

Sango:

I sit down in my chair with a yawn. If only I had gone to bed home earlier… gotten home earlier for that matter…

"Hey, Sango!" Rin chirrups, sliding into her seat, wide awake.

"How are you not tired?" I demand.

"Huh? You're tired?" she asks, sounding confused.

"Duh... We were watching movies till 10:30 at Kagome's last night!"

"So?" She asks, tilting her head to the side, "I don't see how-"

She smiles at someone past my shoulder.

"Morning, Miroku!"

"Good morning, sweet Rin! You too, Sango, my dearest!" A smooth voice comes from behind me. Oh… How I DIDN'T miss that voice.

With a resigned sigh, I turn to him.

"Morning… Houshi."

His face lights up.

"And is that Kagome and Inuyasha I see?" He asks, peering into a mirror on the far wall. He waves at it.

"Miroku – the door is behind you." I tell him, holding in a small laugh.

"Oh is – of course it is!" He cries out, sounding surprised, as he turns to meet, the fast walking pair, who are already at each other's throats.

"I said shut up, bit-"

Kagome makes a move to punch the rich boy, but he dodges, with a laugh.

"Can't get me can you?" he sneers, "You're weak aren't you girl?"

"I. Am. Not. Weak." She growls, shoving him backwards, "and I have a name, you idiot!"

"Of course you do! Its b-"

"Aww look at the old married couple!" Miroku sighs.

Kagome and Inuyasha both abruptly sit at their desks, and turn away from each other.

"You guys tired?" Kagome asks, with a yawn, acting as if her whole fight with Inuyasha hadn't happened.

"Me? Hell, yeah. Rin? Not so much." I reply, dryly.

"Still missing you're yen?" she whispers leaning in towards me.

"Never did." I snap, glaring at her.

"Hah." She snorts, crossing her arms, then quickly pulls out her notebook.

"Warn Rin!" She hisses under her breath, "Ms. Grumpy Miko is coming in."

Great.

Gently I poked Rin.

"Hey – Rin?"

She turns to me.

"Hmm?"

"Incoming teacher – aka? Stop drawing."

"I- ah... Yeah."

She gives me a sheepish smile, and covers up the picture of what looks like a frog. I can't tell though…

Kaede stalks into the class a minute later, and she glares at the students when she reaches her desk.

"I want NO PROBLEMS today, alright?" she growls, her eyes falling mainly on Inuyasha, and Koga. Both pointedly look at the ceiling.

"WELL?"

"Yes, Miss Miko." We all mutter in quite voices.

Can we say – scary teacher?

Ayame:

I jump to my feet as class ends.

Finally, finally, FINALLY!

I need freedom, I need fresh air… I want to run!

I see a sheet of paper fall to the floor in front of me.

I pick it up in curiosity, and then my eyes fly up to the figure standing in the row in front of me.

Koga.

I glance at the name on the paper – not wanting to make a fool of myself, then slowly, tap him on the shoulder.

Startled, he whirls around to stare at me.

"What?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"This is yours?" I question waving the paper in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"It has your name on it. " I point out, "But if you don't want to turn in your Math homework to Renkotsu-"

He snatches it out of my hands, and glances at it, then back at me.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." I reply, swinging my bag over my shoulder, and getting out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

Kagome:

I almost crash into someone right outside the door, as I hurry on my way to catch up with Rin and Sango, to eat lunch.

"Sorry!" I exclaim, as I look into a face – and for a moment I thought it was my own reflection … yet it was somehow different…

"I suppose it's… alright." Kikyo murmurs, bending over to grab her bag.

As she straightens up, she throws me a smile.

"Kagome right? We've never really talked have we?"

"No… we haven't." I reply.

There's an awkward silence, where we stare at each other… then we both laugh, and go our own ways.

But that scared me for a moment… it's just... I never notice how alike we look…

Inuyasha:

That soft voice calls me back into reality.

"Innu? Is it ok that I call you, Inu?"

I blink.

Kikyo's leaning towards me across the picnic table, smiling.

"Uh-y-sure." I reply, snapping back into now.

She brushes her hair back.

"Good." She murmurs, never breaking eye contact.

She suddenly looks away, a troubled look on her face.

I'm scared that she remembered the stupid dinner party we attended… but she looks back to me after just a moment.

"I hope you don't mind me saying…" She looks down at the table top, "But my family – like yours – is rich… I will be inheriting the company…and the way I must act…" Her face hardens, "Is removed, not quite friendly, not quite cold…"

I understand what she's saying… but if she's trying to get at that we were raised the same… she's completely wrong. All the same, I nod my head slowly.

"In a way- I can't be human… but at the same time… I can't be anything but human…"

She's begin inning to lose me, what is she talking about again?

She looks up at me.

"I think that we are very… alike,"

However hot she is, however much I THINK I like her… even I wouldn't have been able to come to that same conclusion.

"Umm no offense, b but I don't think I'm like you at all." I mutter turning away.

She gives a short sigh, which causes me to look her way.

Her eyes have such a painfully gloomy and lonely look in them, as she spoke with a small sad smile.

"No… I suppose you're not…"

She gazes at me for a long time, which makes me very uncomfortable, before she gets to her feet.

"Care for a walk?"

My day went from bad to good, just like that.

**A/N: Please, please, please review? ;) **

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WELL... this chapter might not be too great - when i originally wrote it, i was in a hurry.. so my handwritign was hard to read... gomen! Hope it's not too bad... (unfortunatley, this one is more serious... )**

Chapter Nine:

Inuyasha: (sorry, we're stuck with him… yet again. ;P)

I stood at the door of Japanese/Literature class, with Kikyo hovering in the door way, looking at me. I had just walked her to class… and I can't find a reason why… it's not as if we were dating or anything…

Unexpectedly, she grabs my hand.

"Will you meet me back here later?" She asks softly.

"I… er… sure." I agree, pulling my hand away, as I turn to leave. I don't have the heart to tell her my next class is clear across the building.

As I start down the hall, I find myself thinking of her.

Why is it that I feel so… damn empty near her? I finally got my chance to be with her, to talk to her, to walk with her… and I didn't feel like it?

Did I prefer watching from a distance? Or do I not like her? Or-?

My thoughts are cut off, as I catch sight of the one person I hate most in the world… yes I hate him more than, Kagome… even more than Koga… perhaps not as much as Naraku… but he doesn't count.

Yeah… I hate my older brother so much, sometimes it kills me.

He seems to be ignoring me, as he passes me going the opposite way down the hall.

But… I'm proved wrong, when a soft, "Half-breed", reaches my ears.

I hate how he taunts me about being "half" Youkai… I mean who cares?

Apparently I do.

"Asshole." I snarl.

"Those of lesser intelligence shouldn't strain themselves."

Now THAT pissed me off.

Whirling around, I lunge at him, which he neatly sidesteps… and my fist crashes through a window…

Shit.

I don't give a damn about the window, but my aim? Could use some work. I should be able to punch him by now… yet he always seems to be one step ahead of me… mind reader-?

He glares at me, and I'm off before a teacher catches me, also to leave my brother to clean up the mess.

Sesshomaru:

I glance down at the shards of broken glass on the floor.

No doubt, many more of them have fallen outside into the walk way …

Should I leave them? Or clean them up?

I take a fleeting look at my watch. In any case, I'm late for Science… I glance at the broken fragments.

Why not prolong the inevitable?

I'm going to be late as it is…

As I grab a dustpan and a small hand held broom, and began to pick up the glass, casting the brush aside, I curse my half brothers existence over and over in my mind. He'll pay for this… in good time.

I hear footsteps down the hall.

Rin:

I hadn't MEANT to take so long putting on my regular shoes after art… but lace up boots are exactly the easiest things to take on and off in a hurry… And Tsubaki doesn't HAVE to make all her students wear sandals in class… does she?

Shaking my head, I smile to myself, as I round the corner, seeing the door to my Japanese/Literature class at the far end of the hall. I am sooo late….

As I hurry down the hallway, my eyes are suddenly drawn away from the door, as I hear the light tinkling of glass falling.

An older student is kneeling on the floor, sweeping glass bits into a dustpan with his long, pale fingers. The brush is lying untouched a few feet away.

It's sorta obvious that he wasn't the one who broke the window – otherwise he wouldn't be here now… usually the wrong doer, runs away from the scene of the crime… right? But then again, a teacher could have caught him… or he was really dumb… or…

I internally moan at my stupidity. I need to stop jumping to conclusions….

I glance at the door, then at the boy and the shards.

Should I help?

I'm going to be late for class… but I can't just let this person do all the work himself…

I head towards my upperclassman, feeling a slight breeze coming in from where the window used to be.

Whoever broke it, must have hit it really hard –most times the broken windows around here only have a hole in the glass – this time, the whole shebang is gone.

"Need help?"

Eyes, a golden –yellow –orange, not unlike the sun – yet without the warmth – glare at me, as he pauses in his work, then looks away to pick up more pieces.

I'm guessing that was a no.

But who cares? He can't clean this all up by himself – there's bound to be some debris outside too... Besides, it would be a lot faster if he would just use the brush.

I kneel down beside him, grabbing the brush, and start sweeping up the pieces he couldn't get with his fingers.

He doesn't say anything.

I dunno if that is good or bad… but I recognize him now. He's the older student who knocked me over the other day, without an apology.

I decide not to say anything.

He doesn't say anything either.

I hate silence…

"Ummm-" I began awkwardly, just for conversations sake.

He shoots me a cold look before offering me the dust pan, so I can sweep up the last tiny shards…

Now for outside… I'm now bemoaning the fact that I'm going to be hopelessly late on my fourth day of school… what would my parents have thought if they were still alive? What will the 'Kotsu's think?

Hah. The Kotsu's won't care.

We reach the pavement which is under where the window once was, and immediately start to work… again in silence.

As soon as we're done, he straightens up, and as I do too, I notice how tall he is – I know I'm shortish, but this guy… I think he's taller than Inuyasha and Koga, the two tallest guys I know.

I feel his gaze on me.

"What class are you supposed to be in?"

His voice is cold, almost devoid of emotion, except for a hint of curiosity.

He finally spoke… and here I was, beginning to wonder if he was mute…

He watches me expectantly, and I realize he had just asked me a question. Oops.

"Uhh… Lit. with Urasuae." I reply with a smile.

He looks away at that point, looking somewhat disgruntled by my cheerful demeanor.

As I walk back to class, I'm surprised to find he's followed me back up to my classroom.

I turn to look at him, and am about to say something – anything! Just to get him to talk, when he opens the door for me.

From her desk, Urasuae glowers at me.

"You're late, Rin Koizumi."

"I'm sorry!" I immediately put in, "I-"

"She helped clean up a broken window that my younger brother broke." Came the calm, cool voice.

H-he was standing up for me? Somehow, he hadn't seemed like that type…

"Inuyasha broke another window, eh?" The old lady cackles, making her students draw back in their seats, "That's all I need to know… thank you Sesshomaru."

Urasuae puts her hand on my back, and pushed me roughly towards my seat, rambling on about Inuyasha's wrong doings.

Inuyasha's… older brother?

I look back at him, and smile when I see he's still standing there.

In return, he blinks- which is probably as close as he'll ever get to a wave- and turns and disappears from sight.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well... hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

Chapter Ten:

Kagome:

Fifteen minutes left of hell!

I am so going to talk to Rin and Sango! Before this class, we didn't get a word in edgewise… although Sango had managed a "Nice weather we're having today!" as we walked in.

Totosai is rambling on and on. Truthfully, I'm too tired to know what subject I'm in, and too lazy to care or listen.

Sango passes me a note reading:

_Wacdonalds – 4pm sharp._

She gives me a meaningful look and I quickly nod my head in consent.

Smiling, she takes the notebook, and passes it to the desk behind her's, which belongs to Rin.

Rin doesn't notice for a moment, but when she finally reads the note, she gives a solemn nod.

Weird much?

Bored, I glance across the room, only to meet Inuyasha's sharp glare.

Big mistake, huh?

I try to look away, but I notice that Inuyasha's pointing a finger… which leads to Totosai. I glance back at Inuyasha, who rolls his eyes, and leans forward on his desk. He sits up straight again, to see if I get the point.

I give a wry smile, and pretend to yawn.

He smirks back at me.

Really weird.

The bell rings, and I leap to my feet, with the distinct feeling that I had just been saved by the bell… but saved from what, I did not know.

"Kagome." Sango's voice is serious, as she puts her hand on my shoulder, "You have exactly one hour."

She laughs ,before pushing me forward, and I dash off to freedom.

Sango:

I sit on the bench in the park, swinging my feet back and forth, bored.

Half an hour.

Closing my eyes, I lean my head back, and soak in the rays of the sun.

Unbelievable.

Not even done with the first week of school… months left… I stifle a groan.

I mean, I'm so close to lopping Miroku's head off with one my dad's antique swords! If he even jokes about groping me again – he's dead.

And Kagome and Inuyasha! They're already resulting to violence, and are both prepared to end each other's lives… but today – rather, this afternoon – was an improvement.

A BIG improvement.

Signaling to each other in class? Doesn't that fall under the flirting category? I'd have to ask the expert in that field – the lecher would probably have a huge explanation… a smile tugs at my lips, before I sigh.

Will Kagome and Inuyasha EVER learn?

I grin to myself, as I reopen my eyes. It's obvious to me – if not Miroku and Rin, - that they at least sorta like each other, although, they are both to stubborn to admit it… so clueless.../

My thoughts proceed to Rin – she had seemed sorta… distracted and out of it this afternoon. Hopefully it's good news, not bad news that made her so… spaced out….

A small "Ohmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" from nearby, startles me out of my thoughts.

What the hell is that noise?

Standing up, I slowly start down the path, until I come to the source of the humming noise.

A figure clad in purple and black monk clothing is sitting in the shade of a tree, at the edge of a stream, hands on his knees, palms up.

"What are you doing?" I inquire, crossing my arms as I reached him.

All too familiar purple/blue eyes stare at me in surprise as he turns his head.

"Sango!" He cries out, jumping to his feet, arms outstretched.

I nervously take a step back.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" I demand, as he clasps my hands in his.

"Monk training." He explains excitedly.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you were serious about it." I state acidly, as I looked him over – I have to admit… he looks good in his monk robes.

"I'm not! I like to meditate though." He replies easily, sitting back down and patting the spot beside him.

Nervously, I sit to his right, while keeping an eye that his hand doesn't pull one of its tricks.

He laughs when he see's my weary and suspicious gaze.

"Do not worry, my dear Sango, I shan't grope you."

I force a smile. "Yeah right."

"Right."

He looks dead serious… but then laughs again, quietly.

"Excuse me, but… did I miss something?" I mutter.

"No," He sighs, staring at me, "You're just so cute, my dear."

Blushing, I look away.

I know I shouldn't let him get to me like this – yet despite that face, I can't seem to help but be overwhelmed by him.

"Did I embarrass you?" He questions worriedly.

I can't tell if the worry is fake or not.

"Of course not." I reply shortly.

He knows me better than that, of course. We've been going to school together, and been friends since 7th grade. It has its ups and downs.

I glance at him again, to see a knowing smile.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up."

"But you are…"

"I said shut up!"

I hold my hand up to slap him, and he puts his arm protectively over his head.

"Please! I am a pure, man of Buddha!"

The seriousness, sincerity, and ease, of that comment coming from a lecherous 'monk' like himself, is sooo… wrong? Deranged? Terrifyingly hilarious?

At his words, I burst into laughter, not being able to contain it.

As I laugh, I see him staring at me, puzzled, with an inquiring smile.

I can only shake my head, and laugh harder.

It's another minute or so before I began to calm down… a little.

"That is soo… soo… strange, coming from someone like you." I manage to giggle.

He tilts his head sideways.

"A pervert, I mean. There's nothing 'pure' about that. Or you."

Realization dawns on his face.

"Ah… I see."

He quirks a smile and I can't help but beam back at him, before I remember to check the time.

3:52

Damn! I'm going to be late…

"I've got to go now… see ya later, k?"

He looks at me wistfully, as we both stand.

"Tomorrow then." He murmurs, grabbing a hold of my hand, and touching it lightly with his lips.

Face warm, feeling agitated, I pull my arm forcefully from his grasp, and step purposefully on his toe, before turning and sprinting in the direction of the restaurant.

It's not until I'm safely inside, 5 minutes early, that I realize, Miroku had kept his promise.

Kagome:

When I arrive, Sango is already waiting, sitting at a table by the window, staring pensively down at the table.

As I stroll up to her, she jumps to her feet, looking relieved.

"I thought you would NEVER come!" She snapped, grabbing my by the shoulders and giving me a violent shake.

I push her away.

"Sorry – had math homework to do." I made a face, and sat down across the table from where she had been sitting.

Sango collapses into her seat, as she stares out the window, frantically searing the crowd.

"Where's Rin?"

"Oh, come on Sango! There's still two minutes till four!" I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Huh?" She grabs her cell, and points at the clock, "Four, oh, seven."

"You have a text, Sango."

"Four, oh, s- oh." She pulls her phone back towards her to read.

I scrutinize her face, as she smiles widely, and hides the phone in her pocket.

"What're you smiling about?" I ask, suspicious. Perhaps someone asked her out – maybe it was Miroku! Maybe she had won a million bucks maybe-

"Kohaku's coming home tomorrow afternoon! He changed his plans!" She exclaims, eyes dancing, as she claps her hands together, "I can't wait!"

"Will he be at school then?"

Rin had come in while Sango had made her announcement (or rather, outburst of excitement).

Behind her, stood, Ayame – both girls with shopping bags hanging off their arms.

"Yeah, he'll be in all the classes." Sango replies, with a grin to the two of them.

Rin sits down in one of the mismatched chairs, while Ayame drags another one up.

"We tried to get Kagura to come – but she refused." Rin tells us, as she drops her bags to the floor.

"She wouldn't budge!" Ayame agrees, "We tried to drag her out of the house – but the wind was on her side, and slammed the front door in our faces."

"She's lives at the Kotsu's too… right?" I ask, knowing that my face must've shown distaste as I said the 'family' name. Was Renkotsu's own damn fault if I hate him – he should try giving out less homework.

"Yup!" Rin replies with a quick smile, then leans forward, elbow resting on the table, "Anyhow – Kohaku is coming tomorrow, huh?"

Kohaku and Rin always had been good friends, and had gotten along very, very well… sometimes, they finished each others sentences. It could get really scary sometimes.

They could make a cute couple…

"Damn!"

We all turn to stare at Sango, who's sudden cry – given the current topic – was strange.

"My father's remodeling the dies of the house, separately… the left side of the house is being renovated right now… which is-"

I finish for her, "Where Kohaku's room is."

"Can't he sleep on the right side of the house?" Ayame asks, clearly not understanding the fuss.

I wouldn't either, if I didn't know the Taijiya's as well as I did…

Sango's father loved to remodel the house. The left side of the house was undergoing construction, which meant – the right side of the house was probably a chaotic mess.

You could say that Mr. Taijiya was a bit of a packrat… collecting old weapons from the feudal era, and researching his family tree, when he wasn't off doing all the stuff cop's do.

Therefore, all the antiques were probably on the left side of the house – spread pell -mell, EVERYWHERE… making it hardly livable.

"Sure he could sleep, maybe… one night there… but Kohaku's NOT going to like living in the dump of a house we have now…" Sango mutters to herself.

"Could he stay with Souta?" Ayame asks.

"Nope. Last time they broke one of Gramps's, 'ancient' vases." I reply sadly.

"He'll have to come stay at the Kotsu's then." Rin decides, with a nod, as she grabs Ayame's phone and dials a number, while walking off to a corner– disregarding Ayame's wails of protest.

After a few minutes she comes back, with a smile on her face, as she throws the phone carelessly in Ayame's direction. No wonder she doesn't have one of her own.

"2000 yen to stay for however long is needed."

That's… pretty cheap….

Sango's eyes widen.

"2000 yen?"

"That's what Ban said." Rin replies with a shrug.

"O-okay then! That's arranged then." Sango states, with a small smile.

I know how much she loves her brother- she would do ANYTHING for him, and often gets sad when he's not around. Kohaku loves his sister a lot too – but he gives her some space, not wanting to be a burden.

I wish I got along with Souta that well… we often argue over homework – Souta often lectures me on it, while I roll my eyes.

Surprisingly enough, Souta and Kohaku get along very well – in fact, they're GREAT friends…

Souta:

Yawning, I stretch my arm over head.

Man, 9th grade sucks. It's all about "Oh, I'm better than you", she's/he's hot, 'Can I copy your homework?' It's really immature actually.

Sighing, I lean back in my chair, recalling the phone call I had received from Kohaku.

~FLASHBACK ~

I picked up my phone, with a sigh, "Hello?"

"I'm coming home tomorrow!"

"Kohaku?"

"Yup. Guess what? I have to stay with the Kotsu's! Weird right?"

"Uhh… yeah… weird... you're really… hyper."

"Really?"

Beginning to feel uncomfortable with the conversation that was going nowhere, I picked the one subject he could sober down and get embarrassed about – it never failed.

"You're gonna be in the same house as Rin." I told him, with a wry smile to myself.

There was silence on the other side.

I laughed, and there was a soft, "Shut up…"

"Who me? You like her though, right? Ask her to one of those stupid dances I heard about!"

"No way." He replied quietly, sounding embarrassed. Now that sounded like the Kohaku I knew.

"No way, you don't like her? Or no way, you won't take her to the dance?"

He hung up on me, without a warning.

~BACK TO PRESENT~

I roll my eyes.

Despite the fact that Kohaku is one year older than me… he can be really immature.

It must be as the new kid, Shippo says – you get less mature as you age.

Ayame:

As soon as I reach home, I flop down on my bed to think.

Koga. I can't get him out of my thoughts! Of course, he'll never REALLY notice me. Sure, we've talked for what? One minute at a time lately… but, I'm just some random girl to him… who has math with him, and talks a lot to Kagome Higurashi.

I think of his long, ebony black hair, his ice blue eyes – pale and mysterious … his proud, confident, proud, grin…

Why is he pursuing Kagome? Sure, she's really nice, polite, pretty… but she doesn't harbor any feelings for HIM, so why does he insist that she's his? I think it's really starting to bother others… * cough * in particular, a certain rich boy.

Oh… Koga…..

**a/n: I'd really love some reviews! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: I had been planning on updating a lot sooner, but i never got around to it - sorry! Hope that you will review the chapter- would really appreciate it if you did!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Inuyasha- can you imagine the fuss he would make if i tried keeping him in the house? **

Chapter Eleven:

Rin:

I skid to a halt outside the classroom when I see her.

"Sango – when's Kohaku com-"

"Sometime after lunch." Sango replies, eyes bright, "Though I bet he'll skip all but last period…"

Smiling, she follows me into the classroom, and takes the seat to my left. I'm almost certain that the seat to my right has been reserved for Kohaku.

Sango glances at the clock, while I fight off a perverted monk who had decided to take advantage of Sango's good mood, and had just attempted to grope her.

Fortunately for the monk, she doesn't take notice.

"Kagome's later than usual." She murmurs, peering over her shoulder at the door.

I hear pounding footsteps from the hallway, and Sango and I exchange exasperated looks, as the source of the sounds crashes into the room.

Kagome is glaring daggers at Inuyasha, while he looks about ready to rip her throat out. Those two are unbelievable – can't they ever get along?

Inuyasha's normal retort rings out for the class to hear.

"Feh shut up, bitch."

"YOU, shut up." Kagome snaps back at him.

"Keh, you."

"Damn coward."

"Peh – stupid wench."

I bite my lip, but the insanity of all this is too much to bare - so I burst into giggles.

As I finally regain my composure, and am able to look at their faces again, Inuyasha and Kagome are both the wearing, 'did she finally snap?' look.

"What's so fucking funny?" Inuyasha demands.

"You." I reply cheerfully, with a smile.

He's puzzled – I can tell.

"Feh, keh,peh, - " I shake my head with another giggle, " You need to use some different words – those ones just make you sound like the idiot you are."

"She's right – you need to expand your vocabulary, my friend! " Miroku pipes up from behind us, and as we turn to look at him, he holds up an ancient looking thesaurus, "only 100 yen! Never before used, practically new, Thesaurus!"

He waved the book in our faces.

"What's it made out of this time? Leaves?" Inuyasha asks as he sits down next to Kagome.

Boy, am I glad that I was able to get away with my comment on his idiocy.

"No! You don't understand Inuyasha! I'm telling you! That was my cousin, Hachi's fault!"

"Yeah right."

"Sooo do you want a thesaurus then?" Miroku asks, changing the topic quickly, and smiling an award winning fake grin.

"Sure – get me one with spikes."

We roll our eyes.

"You are so dense, my friend." Miroku sighs.

"Huh? Wha- am not?" Inuyasha cries out, looking confused.

"Exhibit A." Sango declares.

"If I said something like that, you would've bitten my head off." Kagome growls, rounding on Inuyasha accusingly.

"Of course."

"So I'm the only one you treat like crap?"

"Correct." He flashes her a grin.

She is so not charmed.

"So to everyone else you're going to –"

"Act more or less nice? Sure. Jealous?"

"Hah. Never." She shoots a seething looking at him, before crossing her arms, and continues "Why?"

He hadn't been expecting this – I can tell. That's what makes him different from his brother – with Sesshomaru; I hadn't been able to read his emotions or feelings … that is, if he had any at all. Inuyasha was like an open book – you could always tell his reactions.

"B-because I hate you!"

I sigh and glance at Miroku and Sango who both look as exasperated as I feel.

"Exhibit B." I mutter.

Ayame:

I hurry into class, and nearly trip, when I see Koga's lean figure just ahead of me.

Hot.

I scrambled into my seat, and he took his usual one right in front of me… and of course I couldn't help but stare at him – I mean, I've been in love with him since we were kids... and it really hurts that he can't remember me. At least he's started talking to me…

"Hey? You ok?"

I blink, as my eyes focus in, on a pair of bright blue eyes, which are facing towards me, eyes boring into my face.

Flustered, I blink back at him, then blush.

"Err… yeah. Sorry.. I'm just really tired." I mutter, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Rest up during class then – Kaede never talks about anything important." Koga laughs, while shooting me one of his confident grins.

Blushing furiously, I nod. I'm beginning to love my life.

"Thanks for grabbing my homework for me yesterday - You saw what a bad mood Renkotsu was in…"

He remembers me! Not only does he remember my 'random act of kindness' but he remembers that I am in his math class! My heart beat went crazy, but I struggled to stay calm.

"No problem – We can't' afford to lose another student to Renkotsu's wrath." I reply non-chalantly.

He laughs again, causing me to smile slightly. Then a dangerous fire appears in his eyes, as he leans towards me, coming dangerously close to my face.

I lean back in surprise, more than a little scared – because I know what's coming next.

"You know Kagome pretty well, right?" he asks slowly.

Damn. My life is spiraling out of control…. It's the end…

"Kagome Higurashi?" I ask innocently, giving him a wide eyed blink, "gosh, I guess so."

He grins.  
"Do you think she likes me?" He inquires curiously.

I take on the cold approach now, throwing him an angry glare.

"You do know that's a rude thing to ask a girl." I state coolly, raising and eyebrow.

He looks puzzled.

"I- what?"

"It's not polite to ask a girl, if another girl likes you – it hurts one's pride." I reply, as throw my notebook on my desk, and stare straight ahead as the 'witch', Kaede walks in, demanding everyone's attention.

Koga is still turned in his seat, staring at me, trying to figure me out. I won't let him.

I fight back the tears that are threatening to come on. I can't be weak in a time like this.

I hate Koga Ookami sometimes!

Kagome:

I'm glad that Kohaku is starting at our school. He's a good kid – but I don't actually know him all too well… maybe his presence will help keep Sango a little less moody.

I shoot a sideways glance at Sango, who is drawing in her notebook. Past her, I can see Rin, furiously taking notes.

I should be paying more attention, considering how worked up I always get about my grades – but I can't find the will too.

As if on cue, the lyrics from "My Will." By, the popular girl group, 'Dream', pops into my head

Shaking my head slightly, to clear my thinking and to get the song out of my head, I chance to look at Inuyasha.

He's looking at the board – but it's hopelessly obvious, he's not paying attention.

Unable to restrain myself, I kick him.

His eyes give me the all too familiar 'what the hell?' look. I shrug.

Turning my attention to the lesson, I mentally checked something off of my to do list.

Physically hurt Inuyasha, for random reason, without being killed – CHECK! √

Sango:

Kohaku is going to be going to school with me! It's been two weeks since I last saw him- a long, yet short period of time, and I missed him like crazy.

I had missed the smiles, the complaints, the hugs, the flowers, the nervous questions…

I glance at the clock – almost time to go to lunch – and with hell, with History! I'm starving!

Kaede is talking about the lifestyle of the Jomon Era – apparently she want to go through all of the eras by the end of the year – even if it means teaching us as little as possible about each. The only part of history I'm interested in will come later on – though I do admit, that sometimes our history can be pretty interesting – it helps me when my father tells me to sort his antiques by a certain era…

With a sigh, I scribble the word, _'Boring_ ' on a piece of paper, and pass it to Rin.

She casts me an exasperated look, and scribbles a reply.

'_No it's not'_

Frowning I write my reply –'_Says you'_

She rolls her eyes when she gets my response, before pushing the paper back my way.

My frown deepens as I read her handwriting:

'_If you would stop doodling, and pay attention, maybe it wouldn't be so boring! __'_

I give her a withering look, as I crumple up our exchange, and throw it over my shoulder.

Behind me there is a soft intake of breath. No doubt, it hit Miroku.

Rin casts me an amused look, as she glances at my notebook. The whole book is covered in artwork – except for the empty pages. My actual history notebook lies hidden in the depths of my house... somewhere.

A mischievous smile comes over my friends face, as she pulls the notebook from my grasp, and starts to draw on the next page.

Grinning to myself, I fold my hands on my desk. Now that I've distracted Rin, I feel as if I've achieved something for once.

Yay for me.

Kagome has finally started taking notes on my left… Finally? As if I'm one to talk.

Ten minutes left.

My notebook is shoved back onto my desk. Closed.

Rin is beaming at me, and I cautiously open it to the dog-eared page.

Drawn in pencil, is a startling likeness of Miroku – although, if the mug shot of a cartoonish, young monk, with hearts surrounding him wouldn't remind one of Miroku, I don't know what would.

The charming smile. The flirtatious wink, the worried eyebrows… she's captured him in all his glory, in one . Rin is very perceptive.

His 'cursed hand is spread out before him, and there's a wistful, yet somehow lecherous expression in his eye.

Despite all that, I have to admit, the crowning glory of it all, is the shaded in shape on his cheek - a hand print. No doubt my doing.

In the corner, Rin has signed her name, and written a small note:

"_Sango, the 'Amorous Monk Miroku' is dedicated to you, for your dislike, (or shall we say – love?) Of the impure being._

_Rin Nishimori"_

Love? I glare at the incompetent little devil, to find the face of an angel.

Staring straight ahead at the board, eyes wide, Rin is the image of innocent and sweet… it makes me almost want to strangle her.

She is so going to pay.

Koga:

Hakaku and Ginta jump to their feet on either side of me.

"Where should we eat today?" they ask in sync,

I shrug, as I turn to the seat behind me, to say goodbye to the girl – but she's already on her feet, putting her bag on her shoulder.

"See you later!" I call after her.

She pauses, and stares back at me.

"Sure..." She murmurs, before dashing away.

"See ya, Ayame!" Ginta and Hakaku cry out together.

"You know her?" I demand, rounding on them.

"Of course!" They chorus.

Damn. Will they ever stop talking at the same time?

"She's Ayame Hanakawa."

"Hanakawa?" I echo, feeling that, that was a last name I should remember.

"Yeah – Her grandpa owns your parents company."

Hmmmm…

Kagome:

As we sit down, back outside on the grounds, Sango and Rin bicker playfully.

"And why would I love such an impure being?"

Rin laughs, and shrugs, "Dunno! Oh! Look at him now! Inuyasha's gonna kill him… poor Kikyo!"

Sango instantly glances about, looking for the monk, and I almost choke on my soda, in an attempt to muffle my laughter.

Rin gives a small giggle, before forcing some food into her mouth.

"Why you-!" Sango splutters, blushing.

"Are you **jealous, **Sango?" I question, just barely containing my laughter. I feel like I'm ready to erupt into giggles any time now.

Rin turns her attention towards the school building, and I can't help but wonder what – or who, she's looking for.

A polite cough sounds behind us, and who else but the lecherous Houshi, and the treacherous Youkai are behind us, ready to ruin our lives.

"May we dine with you lovely ladies?" Miroku inquires gently.

Rin and I glance at Sango.

"Of course!" I reply, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes, "You are welcome to!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrow, understanding, but ignoring his exclusion.

I've got nothing against Miroku- in fact; I believe that he's very trustworthy. I've known him for years, and believe me, I consider him a great friend! But since his recent… stronger urge to flirt with every living girl he comes across – well, he'd been hard to hang out with since middle school.

I've known Inuyasha – more or less- for a while as well… since he's Miroku's best friend. A year or two ago, we had just gotten to speaking terms… but then he started saying how much I looked like Kikyo.

I mean, I don't mind him pointing it out- but when someone starts criticizing everything you do, comparing you to someone else … it doesn't feel so great. Stuff like, 'Kikyo's prettier than you – much prettier', hurts, you know? Besides- he's never been exactly kind to me in the first place.

'Wench', 'bitch','stupid', 'girl', 'you'… Never Kagome. I mean, for goodness sakes! Couldn't he use people's proper names, now and again?

Miroku takes a seat on the grass between Rin and Sango, while Inuyasha flops down beside Sango and I.

"So do you beautiful girls have anything planned tomorrow?" Miroku asks, with an over exuberant grin.

I nod, with a wince. "Have to walk Sota across town."

Damn. I'm dreading that! He's only a year and a half younger than me – he can walk himself, right? But no… Mom demanded that I take him…

Sango grins to herself.

"Hanging out with my dad and his friends."

Rin gives an apologetic smile.

"Sorry – got to help Kohaku settle in, and make sure that Jakotsu doesn't accidently burn the house down.

Miroku groans.

Sango crosses her arms.

"Why? Planning a date?" She asks, suspiciously.

Miroku gives a sheepish shrug, and Sango sighed agitatedly.

And awkward silence falls over us, causing me to fidget.

Rin not talking? Sango not scolding! Miroku not spewing sweet nothings? Inuyasha and I not yelling?

None of us must have slept last night.

Inuyasha is the one to break the silence.

"Keh. You're all boring."

He gets to his feet, and I silently cheer. No more Inuyasha!

But Rin demolishes my happiness in a matter of seconds.

"Ah… wait a minute, Inuyasha… you… have an older brother?" Her voice is curious, yet soft, and she's staring down at the ground as she speaks.

Inuyasha froze. In fact we all did.

Brother?

"Half-brother." He growls harshly, glaring at Rin.

"Half brother?" Sango, Miroku and I murmur in awe. No such thing had ever been mentioned before – no doubt they were not on good terms.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha shoots at Rin, eyes angry – dangerous really, "Who told you?"

Good question… I mean, how would Rin find out Inuyasha's well kept secret?

Rin looks back at him, evenly.

"I-I met him yesterday." She replies, eyes wide, glimmering with fear and confusion.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes.

"What, did he just happen to mention me?" He snarls.

Rin shakes her head frantically, "No – the teacher mentioned it after he said, 'brother'."

Well this is surprising. Why didn't Rin say anything?

Inuyasha has an older brother? It wasn't surprising that they don't seem to get along – seeing as Inuyasha is such a jerk.

"And how did you meet him?"

"He was cleaning up shards of glass; outside my class- I believe you broke the window?"

"Feh. Serves him right."

Rin ignores this comment, "So I skipped most of class to help him clean up – so when I got back, Urasuae was scolding me… and then Sesshomaru said something about his younger brother breaking a window... and Urasuae started rambling on about your wrong doings."

Trust Rin to help a stranger – and Inuyasha's brother doesn't sound all that bad…

Rin:

As we head towards the lockers, and the boys disappear from sight, Sango elbows me.

"So- Inuyasha's brother… is he good looking?"

Flustered, I shrug.

In a moment I'll e off to Art, which I take with Sango… Inuyasha and I THINK Kikyo.

As Kagome trudges off after her 'lover', Koga, and Ayame, to Math, Sango and I slip into Tsubaki's dark classroom, and try not to cough because of all the incense burning at the front of the room.

We take a seat at the back, knowing that it will be one of the free draw classes.

"So… Handsome? Nice?" Sango prods.

I realize immediately that this is revenge for the drawing earlier. Oops.

"I-I suppose." I mutter, knowing my face is probably red… because the truth is, he was rather nice, and what one would call… attractive.

"You have to draw him for me." Sango commands.

I blink in surprise, and then shake my head.

"N-no chance."

"Oh reall- damn! Rin! We forgot to take off our shoes!"

She remembered just in time too, because as soon as we had slipped on some sandals, and out shoes were stowed in our bags, Tsubaki flounced into the room, tossing her long black hair.

Tsubaki is a 60-something year old priestess drop out, whom likes to pretend she's forty years younger than she is…

None of the students like her- and most of them make it no secret – like Kikyo who is talking quietly to a pleased looking Inuyasha.

But most of us don't even say anything about it.

It's not that I hate her – I try to respect her, and give her a chance… but it's almost as if she has some dark cloud hanging over her… that makes you creeped out to be around her.

"Free draw." She sighs, dramatically, as expected, and she drops into her chair.

"Draw him!" Sango demands, "I need to see what he looks like."

"Why?" I question, as I open my pencil case, full of mechanical pencils and erases.

I then proceed to pull Tsubaki's water colors and colored pencils out of the nearest cupboard.

"I want to see if he's good enough for you."

I shoot her a skeptical glance. Good enough? For me?

It's not as if we're dating, or even like each other – he's someone I met once, and was just curious about. Yes. That was all. And as for good enough? I would say more so. Sesshomaru is probably better than all the guys in our school. For me? Too good.

"You like him don't you?" Sango sniggers.

"I never said anything of the sort!" I deny her, a forlorn tone to my voice.

"PLEASE draw him?"

"I'll think about it."

I am way to kind hearted.

**a/n: hope the chapter was ok! Please Review, and let me know if you liked it or not... so please! review! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: This chapter is not my favorite - but it's definatley not the worst thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoy- i'll try to update again today**

Chapter Twelve:

Kagome:

Ever been the girl, who some annoying guy wants – and been friends with the girl who actually likes him?

Believe me, it is not a fun situation.

40% stress, and 60% annoying.

Sometimes, I can't help but wonder who's worse – Koga, or Inuyasha?

But of course, it's Inuyasha, because at least Koga says he 'loves' me. Meanwhile, Inuyasha hates my guts and would prefer me dead.

But, it's not like I want Inuyasha to go around saying stupid things like, "You're my girl", and sending me flowers… or telling me how much he loves me.

I shiver at that prospect.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" Koga demands.

"Not in the slightest." I reply cheerfully.

Ayame gives a small sigh on my other side.

This. Really. Sucks.

To make it all worse – Math is my worst subject… and Renkotsu's not the coolest teacher ever.

Smart? Sure. Strange? Yeah… Cruel? Completely.

Who was called upon to answer the hardest questions?

Me.

Who got in trouble for whispering when she didn't say a word?

Me.

I lean forwards on my desk, wondering if Kohaku's arrived yet.

I close my eyes, and try to get rid of my oncoming headache.

"Miss Higurashi, I'd appreciate if you would pay attention in class." Renkotsu's strict voice sounds and I wearily open my eyes.  
A student or two snickers, and Koga looks about ready to defend me, and no doubt he would have – If I hadn't suddenly kicked him.

A few seats down, Miroku gives me a sympathetic look, before proceeding to flirt with a pale, feudal princess, type of girl.

Some friend…

Ayame gives me a hesitant smile, and I raise an eyebrow as I glance at the teacher.

"Miss Higurashi, perhaps you would like to try problem one?"

Damn.

Sango:

I glare at Rin's small stack of papers in front of her.

"I hate you!" I moan.

Her drawings – all though cartoonish, and simple, are so good!

My drawings? Painstakingly drawn pictures – which take forever to draw, and I have to keep erasing.

She's starting on another figure on one of the pages… and at first I think it's Inuyasha, until I really look at the eyes she is working on. They're less… round, and more square. Less defensive, kind, angry and more ... cold, emotionless… calm.

The nose is longer, more graceful… I stare at the being on the paper.

"Ugh! You make it look so easy!"

Insanely jealous of her drawings, I ignore her denying tone, and her praising words, and I momentarily forget to ask about the figure. Finally I come to my senses.

"Is that-?" I breathe, feeling excited, "Inuyasha's-?"

She's nods, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Congrats."  
Jeez- lucky girl!

She's confused.

"Huh?"

"Lucky duck! You hit the jackpot! That's your guy, eh?"

Her blush depends, and her eyes are bewildered.

"Jeez, Sango! I met him once! He's not MY guy. He probably wouldn't even talk to me again." She quickly replies, as she gets up, and throws her drawings in her bag, leaving her bag open, as she took out her shoes.

As I tie my own shoes, I can't help but worry about the cold expression in the eyes… I can only hope she drew them wrong.

Rin waves goodbye as she heads off to literature, and I start towards English… and as I sit down, I remember with a jolt, I have this class with Miroku.

Just great.

"Sango..." He murmurs, sitting down next to me.

I instinctively scoot away from him.

He smiles, placing his hands on the desk where I can see them.

Slowly, I relax, and sit just a little closer to him.

"Enjoying your afternoon, darling?" he asks, 'concerned'.

"Not anymore than usual." I shrug.

"Are you quire sure, that you're busy tomorrow?" He breathes in my ear.

Leaning away from him, I don't say anything.

It was the truth that my father and the other officers were going out tomorrow, but I'm not invited, this time around.

"You're not, are you?" He inquires softly.

He's genuinely concerned. I can tell that.

"It's fine." I mutter, giving away the fact that he was right.

"Well, if you need anything…" He rips a piece of paper out of his notebook, and begins to write furiously.

When he's finished, he points them out to me.

"My home phone and my cell phone." He informs me.

"And that one?" I question, pointing to the third.

"Mushin's cell."

"Ohhhh…"

Most girls would squeal in delight to have three of Miroku's numbers – even if one of them was his drunken guardian/uncle's cell phone… yet all I say is 'oh'? VERY SMOOTH. Not that I care what he thinks of me…

"Good morning class!" The teacher – Mr. Ungai greets us.

Miroku seems to pale as he sees him.

"He used to be a monk – then he gave up, and become a cop."

"Then, how'd he-?" I mutter trying to figure the teacher out.

"I dunno."

Weird.

Rin:

I practically run out of Urasuae's classroom, glad to be free.

"Hey! Rin!" Kagome's at my side in split seconds. Her huge yellow backpack looks about to burst.

"Much homework?" I inquire with a grin.

"OH! Don't even ask!" Kagome groans, "Think you could talk some sense into Renkotsu?"

I shake my head. "Nope- he's stubborn."

"Aww… well to hell with him, then…"

I'm about to scold her, when Sango calls out our names, as she sprints towards us.

"Have you shown Kagome the drawing of your man?"

I feel my face grown warm. I wish she would stop that! I barely knew the poor guy!

"Oh, shut up." I mutter.

Kagome and Sango exchange surprised looks before laughing.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Kagome teases, not bothering to ask about 'my man'.

"The end maybe?" Sango jokes, raising an eyebrow, then smirks, "Show her your drawings."

With a resigned sigh, I reach into my bag, to find that my precious drawings are gone.

"They're…" I gasp, peering into my bad, then glancing back down the way I came.

No papers on the ground.

Kagome and Sango immediately get it.

"Let's go look." Sango insists.

"We can miss some of class." Kagome agrees.

I shake my head, with a smile. They're just drawings. I can make new ones…

"Are you sure? We could-"

"It's fine!"

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Fine then…"

They exchange worried glances.

"Come on!" I push them forwards, grinning. I don't want to make them late for class.

Although I'm smiling… I am somewhat bummed that I was careless enough to lose those drawings.

As Sango and Kagome complain about Miroku and Inuyasha, I feel like someone's watching me… but when I turn around, I don't see anyone in particular.

A moment later, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Rin." A voice comes from behind me. Although he only spoke once or twice, it's familiar.

Whirling around, I see golden eyes.

Oh.

Sango and Kagome pause a few feet away, without looking back.

"I'll be right with you, k?" I promise them, faintly.

They both nod, and walk on without me, giggling quietly.

"See ya, Rin!" Sango cries out, as they round the corner.

Smiling, I turn back to him.

"Are these yours?"

His voice is somewhat quiet, probably because classes were supposed to start in a few minutes.

He holds out a small handful of paper, and my eyes widen as I look from the drawings to his face.

"Y- You found them?" I murmur, voice awed, as he hands them to me.

He nods, and I smile, clutching them to my chest.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I exclaim, beaming at him.

He blinks his golden eyes.

"No problem." He replies evenly, with a hint of surprise. Or then again, I could just be trying to put emotion into his words and actions.

"Where did you find them?" I ask, as I look into his face.

He stares back down at me calmly.

"The art room."

I laugh. I should have thought of that!

"Sorry – I'm forgetful." I grin.

"Hmm."

He glances at me, as we start down the stairs, and all I do is give him a shy smile.

"S-"

I 'm interrupted by a word.

"Rin!"

I glance down the hall, to see Kohaku Taijiya running towards me, his dark hair back in a ponytail, smiling at me.

I turn towards Sesshomaru.

"Just a minute!"

Then I rush towards him.

**A/N: well... hope the chapter was ok - i'd really like some more reviews - ok? ;)**

**Also - I've recently become addicted witht the Inuyasha Charachter Singles, so I advise listening to them - one of them may make an apearance in the next chapter. or maybe not... lol**

**Review... please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another chapter! :D I'll see about maybe updating once more today - it's either that or early tomorrow... lol sorry, the charachter single song didn't make it into this one... next one maybe.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha (or the poetry in this chapter)... **

Chapter Thirteen:

Kohaku:

I start down the hall, looking for a familiar face, when I see her.

Long dark hair, swinging as she finishes the last of the steps, brown eyes warm – she's smiling as usual.

Rin.

Then I notice the guy next to her. He's tall – much taller than me – silent, and stoic. He has longish silver hair, and emotionless yellowish eyes.

Those eyes sweep around the room, almost disdainfully, before turning back to his companion, Rin. They are no longer so judging… they seem to show surprise. But I don't know.

Rin is smiling at him – cheerful, admiring, and shy… is that a blush I see? No… probably not.

Perhaps… perhaps that other student is her boyfriend… there is something about that pair that just… clicks. Like they're meant for each other, or something sappy like that. I'd rather not think so.

Summoning up some courage, I continue towards them, calling out her name.

"Rin!"

I watch as she turns her bright eyed gaze away from HIM, to look at me. She grins, looking surprised.

She casts a glance at her friend – whoever, or whatever he is – and hurries to my side, an excited and happy look on her face.

"Kohaku!" She exclaims, as she hugs me.

Laughing, I hug her back. Why can't this happen more often?

"I've missed you!" She tells me, energetically.

"I've missed you too Rin." I murmur, holding her close, and breathing in her floral scent.

She wriggles out of my grasp.

"Sango is probably going berserk …" She laughs, "Go find her – fourth door down the next hall… see ya!"

I watch as she turns her back on me, and she hurries after the silver haired, upper student.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru:

As Rin runs into the boy's arms, I feel a twinge of… anger? Surprise? Sadness? Loneliness..? Envy?

ENVY? I highly doubt it. Why would I be envious of them? I have no wish to have a relationship like theirs… if they are dating… which seems odd somehow.

BUT the way they reacted to each other… the hug, it seems unacceptable.

The relationship? I don't think so … I'd seen thousands of couples… and I have never felt such before… could it be… Rin?

The girl with the light laughter, the kind, joy filled smiles…

I continue walking down the corridor, slowly – and hear a call out, desperate, "WAIT!"

Is it meant for me? Or someone else?

"Sesshomaru!"

I freeze as she calls out my name.

I turn against my better judgment, silently ridiculing myself for being so weak.

I'm taken aback to see her running towards me, beaming.

She almost trips, and grabs a hold of my arm to steady herself.

My instinct, tells me to pull away. But I don't. I can't. Damn… AM I becoming weak?

Catching her breath, she continues to hold onto my arm.

It's different. I feel…. I'm not sure. Vulnerable?

As she smiles up at me, she seems to remember that she's still gripping my arm. Blushing, she lets go, and looks down at the ground.

"Sorry about that." She tells me, looking a little embarrassed.

I find myself blinking, as I take in her embarrassment. "It's… alright." I reply coolly.

Her eyes look up to meet mine. She smiles.

"I just wanted to thank you again." She quickly explains, "For finding my drawings, that is."

I nod. Her energy and enthusiasm… where does she get it from? The sun perhaps?

I mentally shake myself. Such foolishness...

"Well… I should **probably** be getting to class…" She goes on, looking suddenly nervous.

As I glance down at her face, I see it's still pink – from humiliation or from her run, I'm unsure.

"I'll see you again, sometime." She tells me, meeting my eyes again. It sounded like a promise.

I nod again.

She looks at me for but a moment then runs off, with a small wave in my direction.

I feel torn. I don't know why, and I don't care to know. Such idiotic feelings are for those who are lower than I – I can't change because of a mere girl… can I?

Miroku:

"Now, now my dear-" I splutter, as I dodge another slap.

Sango's lovely eyes are outraged, and a frown is on her beautiful lips.

"Don't 'dear' me." She snaps, lunging at me.

With an exasperated smile, I hold my hands out in front of me, and catch a hold of hers.

"It's alright Sango – I won't flirt with Nazuna anymore." I murmur, "I don't want you to be jealous, after all…"

"J-Jealous?"

Sango's face becomes a lovely shade of red, as she struggles to find words to say.

"Why – I… why would I be j-jealou-"

"'_aku to dani, eyawa Ibuki no Sashi-mogusa,Sashimo shiraji na Moyuru omoi wo._ '"

I murmur, trying to sound as sensual and sexy as possible.

Sango's eyes widen a moment, and she looks even more flustered – before she frowns.

"Smooth Miroku – reciting an old poem? We learned that in class last year – there is hardly anything romantic about that."

"Horrible!" Kagome agrees, hitting me on the head as she walks past.

"'_Aware to mo ,Iu beki hito wa, Omohoede,Mi no itazura ni,Narinu beki kana'." _

"Whatever."

Sango elegantly flips her ponytail over her shoulder and she gives me an angry glare.

Shaking my head, I sigh. Won't she EVER understand?

With a small smile I look her in the eyes.

Her own eyes soften slightly, and our exchange becomes something less of 'hunter VS prey' but something more… intimate.

Its short lived.

"Kohaku!"

Suddenly excited and cheerful, she jumps to her feet, and runs off towards her brother, leaving me feeling rather… empty.

"I swear – I'm cursed!" I moan softly to myself.

"In more ways than one." Sango calls over her shoulder, with a laugh, and a smile in my direction.

It fills my heart to see her so happy. If only she could be this way more often – I want her to have no worries, to always to be at ease…

Sango is bouncing on the balls of her feet, as she talks hurriedly to her brother, who is actually quite a bit shorter than her. Huh. Never noticed that.

"Who do you think you are, San? Rin?" Kagome teases.

I silently disagree. Sango is Sango – her strong, blushing self. No one can change that.

Kohaku smiles faintly and comes to sit beside me.

I'll let you in on a not so secret, secret – he used to have my guts , for always hitting on his sister, but we've settled our differences, and we get along well. He depends on me to keep his sister safe.

"Where's the teacher?" He questions, rifling through his bag.

"Totosai? I have no idea… he's late though!" I comment lazily, as I put my feet up on my desk.

"I noticed." He replies wryly, rolling his eyes, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"A pleasure as always!" I reply just as Rin enters the room, with a far off look in her eyes.

A guy. That is my only explanation for it. Believe me – I'd recognize the symptoms.. of course. I consider myself an expert when it comes to love.

Kohaku looks disgruntled as Rin sits down in the row in front of us.

I've heard rumors.. does Kohaku like Rin then?

I scrutinize him.

The sad moping look? Yup.

A slightly dreamy gaze? Totally.

Staring at the girl? Check.

As far as I can tell, yes, Kohaku is in love with Rin.

In most cases, I would support my fellow man… but in this case, I've decided against it.

I'm almost positive that Rin has feelings for another, currently unnamed man…

I'll do some investigating, and in my spare time, I'll continue to pursue my dear Sango.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was an ok Chapter... :) PLEASE review... k? PLEASE? **

**here are the translations for Miroku's little poems...**

Translation:

#1: THOUGH love, like blisters made from leaves  
Grown on Mount Ibuki,  
Torments me more than I can say,  
My lady shall not see,  
How she is paining me. - SANEKATA FUJIWARA

#2: I DARE not hope my lady-love  
Will smile on me again;  
She knows no Pity, and my life  
I care not to retain,  
Since all my prayers are vain. -KEN-TOKU KO

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Yes! Got yet ANOTHER one up! :) I really enjoyed writing this one... hope it's good... enjoy! **

**I advise listening to Change the world and Aberero during this chapter - ok?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha... or either of the two songs...**

Chapter Fourteen:

Kagome:

I sigh as I enter the empty house.

My mom is out shopping, and my brother is no doubt either in detention or hanging out with his friends.

I get the whole house to myself.

First stop? Kitchen.

I reach into the fridge and pull out a container of strawberries, along with a bottle of soda, before heading up to my room to go over my homework.

I pause as I stand outside my door.

Had I just heard a knock? Or was it my imagination?

Shrugging, I enter my room, hit the light switch with my elbow, and spread my materials out on my desk. Calculator? Yup. Snacks? Yes. Music? No.

I quickly switch my CD player on, and am about to settle down at my desk, when I hear a knock on my window.

Startled, I whirl around, fear clawing at my heart.

I stare as I see the familiar face.

"What… the… fuck." I found myself saying, eyes wide, as I took in the scene before me.

And believe me – I have to be scared out of my wits to lower my vocabulary to that of Inuyasha.

The afore said person smirks back at me on the other side of the glass.

"Hey." Comes his muffled voice.

Finally, my senses (and instincts) kick in and I scream.

Now HE looks scared.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yell, as I throw a pillow at the window, causing him to jump slightly.

"What the fuck are YOU doing." He retorts. Again, his voice is muffled. He looks freaked.

Finally I calm down.

'Don't worry Kagome'. I tell myself, as I take in a sharp breath, 'there's just a creepy classmate staring in your window at you.'

I find myself screaming again.

Sango:

I stop by the park on my way home.

I want that one yen.

Only thing is – I have to get rid of Ayame first. Great.

"Hah. You and Miroku would make a cute couple." She gushes, a sly look on her face.

"Mhmm.." I agree without thinking, then start as she giggles, "Wait! What?"

She knew I hadn't been listening .

Damn it.

Some friend.

"What are you two girls doing?" Comes a curious voice.

A welcoming voice.

Koga's voice.

I could've danced for joy.

"Koga!" I exclaim, as I turn to greet him.

Ayame doesn't look his way - she's standing as stiff as a board, looking bewildered, face almost as red as her hair.

"Hey Sango, Ayame." He acknowledges us, with nods, then frowns slightly, "Something wrong, Ayame?"

"Nope. I'm fine." She replies coldly.

Leaning in, Koga whispers to me, "I don't think she likes me."

I laugh. "That was the understatement of the year."

"She hates me?" He asks, looking stricken.

"The contrary." I reply, with a grin.

"Shut up Sango!" Ayame pleads tugging on my arm.

Koga looks puzzled.

He's a dense one, isn't he?

"Why don't you and Ayame continue on? I think I dropped something back near the school." I tell Koga, a smirk growing on my face.

"I'll come with you, Sango!" Ayame volunteers.

"That's fine, Ayame – how about you and Koga get to know each other better?" I suggest, with a wink, as I hurry off before either can complain.

Now for the yen.

Rin:

"Ok, this is it."

Besides me, Kohaku stares up at the place I call home.

"It's pretty big." He admits.

"I know, right?" I reply, as I run up to the door, and turn the doorknob.

Locked.

Blinking furiously, I try again.

Locked.

I knock.

No answer – no one is home.

Why ISN'T anyone home?

An irritated breath comes from nearby.

There's Bankotsu, arms crossed, glowering at us.

"What's the hold up?" He demands.

"Locked door."

"… You mean… neither Jakotsu, or Kagura are home yet?"

I nod.

"Damn it." He swears, as he pulls out his phone.

After a few minutes of rapid tapping, and five long minutes of waiting, Bankotsu swears again.

"Jakotsu is stuck in line at the grocery store, and Kagura has to stay late at work."

I groan, while Kohaku glances up at the house.

"Are there any windows open?"

"Huh?" I tilt my head sideways, not understanding, before nodding, " Yeah. My bedroom is open… I think."

"Which-?"

"Third window over, on the second floor."

Nimbly, Kohaku clambers along the limb of a nearby tree, till's he's over the roof, where upon, he drops onto it, and proceeds through the open window.

Minutes later, the door opens.

"That was amazing!" I exclaim, filled with awe and admiration. Who knew Kohaku could do that?

"What are you – a ninja?" Bankotsu snorts, obviously impressed.

"No." Kohaku mutters looking down.

I pick up his backpack and start inside, "Anyhow, I'll show you to your room."

Kikyo:

Inuyasha Youkai – friendly, strong, cool, and no doubt a hottie.

Now this would all look good for a future husband.

My mother would've been proud… but I'm not sure what my father would think…

Until her death, my mother- Midoriko Miko – had been in charge of the family – in fact the whole business. Thus my last named – Miko. Just like my mother, and my aunt.

Perhaps if Inuyasha were to marry me… I could at last change my last name to my father's… and perhaps Inuyasha could too…

Inuyasha Ningen.

It doesn't sound all that bad – does it?

A noise from the window causes me to stir.

Getting up from my desk, I hasten to my window and look down.

As always, there he was.

Long, wavy black hair, hazy purple/gray eyes… that calm collected confidence, that knowing look. Sure, others could say he was a monster – but I know he's MORE than that.

With a small sigh, I open my window, leaning my head out into the evening air, propping my hand just below my jaw.

"Kikyo."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh… Romeo, Romeo, where art' thou, Romeo?" I quoted with a small smirk.

He smiles faintly.

"Rapunzle, Rapunzle let down your hair, so I may climb your golden stair."

Rolling my eyes, with a good natured smile, I call down,

"Sorry, no _golden _stair."

"Ebony stair." He amends coolly.

"That's good enough, Romeo." I giggle, throwing down the rope ladder I had bought a month or two ago.

As he climbs up, I can't help but admire him even more. What can I say? He's enchanting.

He springs easily through the window, holding out his arms, which I fall into.

He knows me better than anyone else.

He knows I live a sheltered - no, **caged** – life. He knows that I don't want my inheritance, and he sympathizes, telling me it's ok to hate – everyone does. Before he came, I didn't know what to call my jumbled up feelings. Hate…

He soothes my fears… With him, I can be myself.

"Kikyo." He whispers.

"Could you step back for a minute? I need to pull up the ladder. "

Reluctantly, I release him from my hold, and sigh as he pulls up the ladder.

If my father were to find out…

"You're angry at your father, aren't you?"

Huh. My mind reader…

I give a small nod.

He smiles gently.

"It's alright, Kikyo – you can hate him. He's done you wrong – he's locked you up with no contacts, only expectations, no lover, no friends…"

"I-I … I have you though, don't I?" I murmur hopefully.

Sometimes I wonder if his reason for associating with me is for the money…

"Of course." He hisses in my ear, as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

My heart gives an involuntary, tell tale, 'ba-dump!'

I know this is wrong – flirting with Inuyasha during the school week… and becoming even more infatuated with an evil demon during the weekends… But I don't seem to be able to tell the difference between right and wrong anymore. I just want to be free. To have fun. To live.

I feel his cool lips on my cheek… And all thoughts of Inuyasha flee my mind.

And all I can think of now, is Naraku Onigumo… my best friend, and worst enemy.

Inuyasha:

I sit on the floor of Kagome's room, a bowl of steaming Ramen in front of me, an open bottle of milk coffee, in my hands.

Next to me sits Kagome, who has helplessly given up on her homework for the time being.

"So – how did you get up here?" She asks me, eyes sweeping over me.

"would you believe me if I said that I-"

"I don't believe you."

I snort. Idiot girl.

"I didn't say anything yet." I tell her, rolling my eyes, and taking a sip of the milk coffee. It soothes the burning sensation that has taken over my tongue – compliments of the hot ramen, "I got up here, by climbing up that trellis – the one with the roses and ivy? The ivy comes up all the way to your room."

"It does?" She asks me, eyes wide, then smirks, "Remind me to cut it down."

I sigh. Difficult wench.

"Why didn't you just come through the door like a civilized person?" She finally demands.

"I knocked- but no one answered."

She looks sheepish. "Oh… sorry."

"Feh. Don't apologize."

We sit in silence for a moment as the radio plays softly from her CD player.

"_I want to change the world,kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni…_"

"Tell me one thing – why'd you decide to come over here anyways?" She suddenly questions.

I shrug.

"I was bored." I reply truthfully, "And didn't want to get stuck with the lecher, or my older brother…"

"So you decided to come annoy me?"

She's smarter than I give her credit for.

"Correct ."

She groans, "Why don't you just go flirt with Kikyo?" she snaps at me.

I raise an eyebrow. She sounds – angry.

"Someone's touchy." I comment, with a smirk, "are you jealous?"

I'm actually curious to hear her response.

"Hell no." But her face looks troubled.

There's a slam downstairs, and woman's laughter. A boy's voice calls something out, then there are footsteps – someone is coming up the stairs.

I look towards Kagome- unsure what to do… and she seems to be in the same boat as me. We stare at each other, a nervous silence between us… then the door opens.

"Hey Sis!" A boy, who looks a little younger that Kagome greets her, then does a double take as she see's us both sitting on the ground, packages of food everywhere.

With a wicked grin he winks at his sister.

"MOMMMM! KAGOME BROUGHT A BOY HOME!"

Fuck.

Ayame:

I fidget under his gaze. He's acting like it's a life or death question.

"S-sure… I'd like that." I reply, blushingly.

Koga turns seriously to the man at the booth.

"Two strawberry crepes."

The man gives him a funny look before setting to work.

"You like Crepes?" He asks me, as we sit down on a nearby bench to wait.

"Love 'em."

"Me too. I love to buy one before a run."

Surprised, I look up at him. I knew he was into sports.. but running?

"You like to run?" I find myself asking.

"I LOVE to run." He laughs, "You could say it's my hobby."

Yeah – so stalking Kagome isn't a hobby then?

"I do too." I confess, looking down at my feet.

I can feel his smile, and enthusiasm before he says anything.

"After we eat – want to run down to the Sengoku Shrine and back?"

I feel my heart kick into overdrive. "H- hell yeah."

He smiles, blue eyes sparkling.

"Then-"

The crepe man waves a hand at us.

"Two strawberry crepes?"

We nod.

"Here you go – 2.50 each." He turns his back to us to take a swig of something…

I reach for my bag, but Koga's hand stops me.

"Let me pay." He grins, as he puts the money on the counter.

The man turns to us with a nod, and we both walk away, happily eating our crepes…

It's not until later that I begin to wonder why he was wearing monk robes.

Miroku:

"Mushin! THERE you are!" I gasp as I lean against the wall for support.

My uncle blinks at me. He's drunk. As usual. "Miroku…" He slurs, with a smile.

I smile back at him, until I realize where we are.

"What the hell are you doing at a crepe stand?" I demand of him, shaking his shoulders.

He says something but it's too slurred for me to understand.

Another man clad in monk robes exits from a house, and hurries over to us.

"Miroku… I'm sorry, but I asked your Uncle to watch the stand for a few minutes… and well… look at him now! I'm sorry… I think I'll take him inside until I can get someone to drive him home…" The older man, went on, fretfully.

"Sure, that's fine, Hakushin… tell him that I'll be at home ok?" With a smile I head towards the park, as I silently add, 'or picking up some girls'.

As I walk down the road, I see a familiar figure standing in the stream, shoes and socks on the bank as she wades through the water, an exasperated look on her face.

I can't pass up an opportunity like this.

Her back is to me… I can't help but stretch a hand out. Almost, almost, almo-

A smack meets my cheek, and I reel backwards, clutching my face.

Oww?

Sango is glaring at me, anger evident on her face.

"What are you doing here, Miroku?" She inquires, with a slight snarl to her tone.

"I could ask you the same question, honey." I respond off handedly, sitting down on a rock, and watching her watch me, "and what are you doing?"

She blushes. Making me wonder.

"Searching." She responds vaguely, as she turns away from me, and runs her hands through the water.

I smirk. I have a lovely view of her b-

A rock hits me on the forehead.

Hell – she knows me better than I know myself.. and she's got a good aim.

Unfortunately, it only makes me admire her more.

"Can't you stop being so perverted for once?" She demands of me, looking furious.

I don't want her to be mad at me, but I sigh.

"Can a bird stop singing? Can you stop being beautiful?" I shake my head dejectedly, "do you want me to stop being me?"

She pauses in her search and looks at me thoughtfully, a soft, sad , look in her eyes.

"No – I suppose I don't."

Jakotsu:

Humming along with the radio, I start to cut up the steak.

I love making the meals… I love playing mother for my 'family'. It makes me feel good inside. And it creates a structure for us… even though we are sort of a family… but not.

I want Kohaku to feel welcome – I hope we aren't too cool for him…

Someone else is humming the same tune.

I turn to see Bankotsu lounging in the doorway, watching me.

I grin, as I sing softly, "_Tsuyoku dakimeau youni, Tatakatte ikinokoru ,Ansoku ha shumi janai.."_

He rolls his eyes and says nothing. Frowning I turn away.

"You're no fun." I pout.

With a sigh, he responds with, "_Kakko tsukete mitai nara…"_

I laugh, and we both sing together, "_Abarero!"_

Mukotsu's annoying voice came from the living room, "They're at it again."

Suikotsu appears at the door with a video camera on hand, ready to film us at any given moment… hoping for one of our usual full performances of the song.

But Bankotsu and I just look at each other and smile.

Kagome:

Someone kill me now.

I'm sitting in my room, wallowing in embarrassment. Inuyasha left an hour ago… and I still refuse to come out.

Who knew that they thought that, that…. That… that BASTARD was my boyfriend! As if I'd have as bad a taste as THAT! And my grandfather going over the history of our property… I'm actually surprised Inuyasha LISTENED at all to him… and Sota going on and on about how Inuyasha's the first guy I've brought home… At least I didn't tell them about him coming through the window! Hell knows, I have to get rid of that trellis somehow… mini dust storm? Violent game of soccer with Sota? Drop Buyo on it? I don't want any more visitors at my window… I shiver at the prospect, as I glance outside. I think I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight.

* * *

**a/n: Finally got the song in there! There might be more... depends on how long i stay obsessed. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: Sorry, It's been a while! First I got my laptop taken away from me, and THEN microsoft word stopped working... and THEN I had to find a program that worked.. and THEN - well I think you get my drift. :) This was a sorta hurried idea - I had too many ideas, and I started getting myself all mixed up... too much to fit in one weekend! And I decided i couldn't push the events back... can you beleive I've had the beginning of this chapter written since the end of March? :P Couldn't figure out where to use it... well, enjoy! PLEASE review!**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha... or Shippo. Or Kagome. Or Miroku the pervert (thank goodness!) Or Sango... or Sesshomaru (sigh), or Rin (I'd exchange my sister for her anyday...) or anyone else in the series... :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen:

Miroku: (Saturday afternoon)

I wink at the girl at the cash register.

"You busy tonight?" I ask, smiling winningly.

She frowns, looking anxious to escape.

"You're order please?" She prompts coolly.

I glance at her name tag.

"You – Enjou."

Stiffening, she turns to Inuyasha, a pleading look in her eyes, as she gives him a tight smile.

"You're order, sir?"

Inuyasha gives a small smile, along with a sigh. "Just a coke… and I think my… acquaintance here, would like a medium fries, and a coke."

Frowning, I kick him for insulting me. Acquaintance? Have I really been downgraded to that?

He ignores me as he pays for our snack.

"Thank you. Here are your drinks… and **your **fries."

Enjou thrusts the fries at me, a disapproving glare in her eyes, as she stomps into the back, announcing to another worker, that she was 'dying for a break'.

She really was… hot. She had red hair, and light brown eyes- a few shades darker than Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha grabs me by the shoulder and tows me to a secluded booth by a window.

"So – tell me why **I** always pay for everything." He demands, as soon as I sit down.

"Logic, my dear 'Yasha." I begin sagely, "You are a freaking, rich-bastard. I am a poor, humbled, deprived monk. It's only fair that you pay for the price- I mean… for the food."

Inuyasha glowers at me across the table.

"I think that it's only fair, that the poor monk gets to pay for that rude comment he made on his friend."

"hmmm?" Acting confused, I blink back at him innocently.

He growls.

"You fuckin' called me a –"

"Oh. Great**. ****You two.**"

Sango stands at the edge of our table, holding her soda in one hand, her other hand on her hip.

"Us two." I grin cheerfully.

"Them." Inuyasha snarls, as Kagome appears around the corner.

"Hey! San- damn."

"Oh come now, ladies! We're all friends!" I exclaim smiling at the two of them.

_More or less…_

I take a small breath as I continue, "Now, please join us."

Sango and Kagome exchanged uncertain looks before sighing, as if they'd made a mental agreement.

"Fine." Sango growls, sliding into the seat beside me.

Kagome sits as far away from Inuyasha as possible on the bench.

Hah. They may hate each other now – but perhaps later…

They way they're acting makes me feel… I dunno… diseased.

"So tell me, sweethearts, what happened to your previously plans?" I ask sweetly.

"I didn't feel like going." Sango replies shortly, before taking a sip from her drink.

The sad look in her eyes, makes me feel bad for even asking. She must have felt lonley…

Kagome beams.

"Convinced my mom and grandpa, that Sota is a 'big boy ' now, and could go on his own."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as if he knew something about this.

"Or did you tell them that you'd kill him on the way to drop him off?" he inquires, snidely.

She looks pointedly away.

"So- what were you two up to?" Sango asks, suspiciously, "Planning on hitting on any girls?"

I gave her a hurt look. "Do you have so little trust in me, Sango?" I sigh, resigned.

"I-y… you.. HENTAI!"

Every head in the joint, turns our way. Must she make such a big deal out of this?

When she hadn't been looking, and had been too distracted to notice, I had… er.. 'accidentally' massaged her… lower… lower… lower, back.

Kagome seems to be biting back a laugh, as I try to dodge Sango's well aimed slap – to no prevail.

"Owwwww…" I moan, clutching my face in agony.

Sango crosses her arms, "serves you right!"

"Treat others, as you want to be treated." I murmur, feeling fearful.

My face…

Sango looks flustered… but Inuyasha ruins my moment.

"So… you want to be groped?" He chokes out.

"W-whaaaat?" I demand, , feeling my face grow warm.

Kagome, gives a little cough, as she and Inuyasha exchange amused glances, then both of them break into waves of laughter.

It seems as if, for once, Inuyasha and Kagome are getting along well…

I sneak a look at Sango, who is laughing uncontrollably. Her dark hair falling into her eyes, as she doubled over, clutching her sides, unable to stop her laughter.

I admit, I have often heard of people 'laughing so hard they cried' but I had never seen it first hand… So when I saw the tears in her eyes, I raised an eyebrow, making her laugh harder… for some reason.

Finally, She breathes in a ragged breath , giving me an embarrassed smile, cheeks tinted pink.

Across the table, Kagome and Inuyasha slide farther away from each other, and Sango gives me a suddenly distasteful look.

You tell me…. What went wrong?

Sango:

Bickering as usual, we left the restaurant.

Personally, I haven't found this day all too unusual -

Miroku is being the pervert he is, and taking advantage of one pretty girl after another…

Inuyasha is bad tempered as always, throwing insults this way and that, and 'feh'ing and 'keh'ing away.

Kagome is acting as she usually does around Inuyasha- impatient, and irritated… I wish she could just show him the real her - but knowing him, he probably wouldn't appreciate her.

What can I say? A common, typical, boring, day.

I see Miroku's hand reaching for my backside, and I slap him before he can touch me.

"Leave me alone, already, Houshi." I snap at him, almost feeling bad for hitting him so many times.

But - he's a pervert, and evidently I can't change his ways or habits.

Kagome shouts something at Inuyasha, who growls, and snaps a reply.

Yeah…You could say, that we're a completely, dysfunctional group of friends.

Kagome:

I groan in irritation, as Inuyasha once again refuses to use my name.

"Why the hell are we even walking with them, Sango?" I demand, rounding on my friend.

She shrugs, while shooting a glare at Miroku, "Because we're bored? Because there's nothing better to do? I don't know, you tell me."

With an exasperated sigh, I turn to Miroku. There's no use in talking to Inuyasha… he doesn't give answers.

"What are you two up to then?"

Miroku laughs, "Well… first we're going to the club, to pick up some pretty girls… then maybe we'll play poker - the fun kind, that is… what's it called again? It starts with an s…" His voice trails off, as Sango shoots him an infuriated look.

"I swear, If you're talking about strip poker, I'll-"

"Strip poker! Yeah that's it!" Miroku exclaims, just in time, for Sango to attack him.

"I'm joking, I'm joking, sweetie!" He cries out, pleadingly, "Do you think I'd be able to get Inuyasha to play that?"

"I dunno…" I mutter, casting a suspicious look at the devil himself. He blinks back at me uncomprehendingly.

"I dunno either…" Sango sighs, then smirks, "But you two do seem to spend a lot of time together - I'm sure that you'd be able to convince him … somehow."

We burst into giggles, as Inuyasha gawks at us, and Miroku rolls his eyes.

"And you call ME perverted, Sango." He sighs.

"I'm sorry!" She gasps in between choking laughs, "I just HAD to say it!"

"Sure, sure." Inuyasha responds, looking utterly disturbed.

"So really, what were you guy's planning on doing?" I question, once I calm down.

Again, Miroku replies, right off the bat.

"Going to Inuyasha's house to meet his brother."

"What?" Inuyasha demands, whirling around to face his 'best friend', "Since when?"

Miroku shrugs.

"cool - we'll come with you then." Sango grins, making up my mind for me, with a glare that clearly read, 'If you leave me with this pervert, I'll kill you'.

Inuyasha looked faintly scared, then he rolled his eyes.

"Why in all seven hells, would you want to meet him?" He asks, bored.

"Because." Miroku tells him seriously, with a bob of his head.

Sango and I look at him solemnly.

He looks mad - either he really, really, really, hates us, or he really, really, really, really, really, hates his brother. Who knows? Could be both.

"He's not home today."

I'm shocked by the words that come out of his mouth. I'd been waiting for a torrent of swear words, a storm of name calling, a shout.. Something… Inuyasha-ish… and all we get is, 'he's not home today' ?

That's certainly, a new one.

"We'll go see him tomorrow then." I hear myself saying.

Damn - talk about unconscious decisions! What am I getting myself into?

"Feh. Why are YOU coming, wench?" He snorts.

"I'm curious." I reply, without thinking.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he sniggers.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a cat."

He looks at me calculatingly, then gives a small, "Feh."

"What's wrong… dog?"

Don't ask me where that came from - but if he were an animal, he would be as sure as hell, a dog. Again… don't ask… perhaps it's female intuition? Or spiritual powers?

I'm brought out of my reverie by the narrowing of his eyes. Apparently I hit a nerve.

"What did you call me?" He snarls.

I blink and look at him coolly.

"Quiet, boy." I chide him.

He scowls.

"Say that one more time and I swear-"

"Bad dog! No barking!"

I'm either insane, or suicidal . Take you're pick.

Miroku gives a soft laugh behind us, and I glance his way.

" So - shall we plan to meet you two lovely ladies in front of the school then?" He inquires.

"Sure - one o'clock sound good to you?" Sango questions.

"One, it is." He murmurs, taking Sango's hand, and holding it close to his heart, "Should we be expecting, your brother, Rin, Ayame, and Koga?"

"I-I think so." She mutters, trying to pull away from him.

What a cute couple…

He leans down, and tries to kiss her hand - at this, Sango jerks away from him, her hands clenched into fists.

"Farewell… my lovely Sango… dear, Kagome…"

He gives a long sigh, as he stares almost longingly at my friend, then turns his back to us, and he walks to Inuyasha's side, and yanks on the fuming boy's hair.

"It appears, I have a dog to walk."

With yells of protest from Inuyasha, while he flips me off, and shoots me glares, and a wink from Miroku, Sango and I are allowed a moment of what just might be, peace.

But of course… only a moment.

* * *

**a/n: Ok, not the greatest chapter on earth... but hopefully not the worst either. I'll try to get another one up sooner - maybe before my b-day... hehehe... we'll see...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I realize that I don't really show how much I appreciate my reviews... and I'm sorry about that. If you have ever reviewed to this story (or another one of mine), THANK YOU SO MUCH! ;) I find them all rather inspiring. **

**so... REVIEW!**

**(please?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: WOW! I'm surprised I was able to write this one so quickly... LOL... starting on the next chapter, the chapters might start getting longer - depends though on how lazy I'm feeling. Going to try to get a lot of chapters done by my b-day... Enjoy! and - review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha... or anyone else. or anything else. :( **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

(Sunday)

Kagome:

"Yo! Wake up, sleepy head!"

I ignore the loud noise, and roll over.

"Kagome!"

I force the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the irritated voice.

"Kagome! It's almost noon! We have to leave!"

I moan.

"Go away…"

"Oh? Well, let me go…and get the ice water!"

I hear footsteps, which fade away… sleepily I smile to myself, before I realize what the intruder had said. Something about ice water?

I sat up in bed, just in time to come face to face with a bucket.

"No fair!" Sango groans, "I wanted to watch you writhe in pain."

"Pain?" I ask groggily.

"yes. Pain."

We sit there silence for a moment… before my foggy thoughts begin to un-jumble themselves.

Realization dawns on me.

"What're you doing here, Sango?"

She rolls her eyes.

"What do you think? I came to wake you up so we could meet the guys, on time, at school."

"School?"

Sango looks about ready to hit me.

"We're going to the Youkai's house - remember?"

I think for a moment. Youkai. Rich family. Inuyasha Youkai. Rich bastard. Older brother.

It all makes sense now.

Except one thing…

"How did you get in here?" I ask, somewhat crossly.

"How do you think? I came in-"

I relax for a second.

"- through the window of course."

I stiffen.

"The window?" I splutter.

"Yeah - there's a trellis under it, with roses, and ivy -"

Blinking tiredly, I motion for her to be quiet.

"Deja vou.." I mutter. I really need to get rid of that trellis somehow.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" I get to my feet and stagger towards the closet, "Meet you downstairs in half an hour?"

Sango:

Kagome and I race down the long stairs, that lead to the Higurashi's shrine, and come to a panting halt.

"Why don't we just walk?" I suggest wearily, "Who cares if we're late?"

"Exactly." Kagome agrees.

However, soon after, we break into a run… only to be passed by a familiar couple ,ten minutes later.

"I tell you, I don't remember!"

"I said shut up!'

"But I-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Kagome comes to a stop behind me.

"Ayame!"

She turns towards us, and growls, when her running partner slows down. He continues on with out her.

"He is SUCH A JERK!" Ayame says, as soon as we catch us with her.

I watch after him as he turns towards the school entry walkway.

"Need someone to punch some sense into him?" I ask quietly.

Ayame takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she does so. A moment later, her wide green eyes are open again.

"No! I'm fine!" She responds cheerfully, "There are many more fish in the sea! Surely I can find one worthy of me!"

"What's with the rhyming, Aya?" Kagome questions, sounding interested.

Ayame shrugs, as we walk through the school gates, only to be met by a loud, disturbing, unwanted voice.

"SANGO, MY LOVE!"

He comes gliding towards me, arms outstretched… so I do the logical thing.

I duck. And kick.

He grasps at his knee, flinching, "Tsk, tsk, Sango! That wasn't the way you should treat your lover!"

I glare at him, as Inuyasha and Koga come to join us.

"Keh. You're an idiot Miroku." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Hello, dog-boy!" Kagome greets him, with a pat to his head.

So… it's affection now, is it?

"Dog-boy?" Koga asks, incredulously, a grin growing on his face, "Ingenious!"

"Thank you." Kagome smiles, humbly, flashing Ayame a pleading look. Ayame, however, is too busy staring at her feet to notice.

"As expected of MY woman." Koga declares.

Miroku and I exchange glances, and Inuyasha and Ayame stiffen. This does NOT look good.

Kagome:

"YOUR woman? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" I ask, taking a step back, only to knock into Inuyasha.

"Feh. Since when was she a piece of property?" Inuyasha drawls, with a small yawn.

I edge away from the two of them, as Koga's voice booms, "She isn't! Why do YOU care… mutt?"

"What did you call me?"

Can't they ever shut up?

Ayame is watching them out the corner of her eyes, and her face is the absolute picture of heartbroken.

I can't help but wonder, what that feeling really is. What it feels like.

Not that I WANT to feel that way… but I've never been so… infatuated with a person, that it hurt me. Not yet at least. And hopefully, not ever.

"Hey… are you ok?" I murmur, sidling up next to her.

She gazes at me, with sad, misty looking eyes.

"Totally." She replies forlornly, trying to smile. She can't though.

I raise an eyebrow at her. It's completely noticeable that she is NOT ok… but I don't know how to help - this is beyond my expertise.

A thought pops into my head :

Who is always cheerful and can makes others almost as bubbly and happy as she is?

Ding, ding, ding.

I clear my throat.

"I think it's time to go pick up Rin."

Kohaku:

I look down at my hands, anxiety clawing at me.

"Do you have a thre-"

"Go fish."

The girl named Kagura smirks at me across the table, as she leans back in her chair.

Beside me, Rin watches in silence, a smile plastered on her face, as she continues knitting a long piece of white something. It looks like a scarf - except for the fluffiness of the material, and the misshapenness of her work.

With a sigh, I reach for the deck of cards, when I hear voices in the front yard.

I vaguely wonder who it is, when Kagura's voice breaks through my thoughts.

Dark, almost red eyes serious, and calculating, she voices her question.

"Do you have a five?"

I look at my cards for just a second, then smile as I look back at her.

"Go fish."

Ayame:

He doesn't care. He never did. I always knew that.

So why does it still bother me so much?

We've known each other since we were both seven - we've seen each other on an off since then… but he never failed to recognize me before- to smile at me… to wink at me…

He's tearing my heartstrings, I tell you!

Last summer… I can't forget it. He promised he would take me to a formal dance. That I would be his date. The prospect of dancing with him… the closeness of him… a date with him, has been overwhelming since. Espescially, since he seems to suddenly have amnesia and can't remember me. Can't remember our childhood. Our promises.

He can't even seem to remember… the lunar rainbow.

Sango:

As we walk down the street that Rin lives on, the arguing continues.

"Hey - Wench, isn't that your teacher?' Inuyasha asks Kagome, in a surprisingly, almost- civilized manner.

"I have more than one teacher, you idiot." Kagome replies heatedly, "Besides I have a name."

Inuyasha ignores her last comment.

"He has a bandanna on… his name starts with an R.. re.. ra… ro…"

"Are you listening to me?" Kagome demands, pushing him forcefully.

He doesn't even budge.

"Keh. Who'd want to listen to YOU?"

"Inuyasha-!"

Koga cut's her off.

"No body talks about MY girl that way, mutt." He growls at the other boy.

"Feh." Inuyasha replies, crossing his arms and looking away.

Koga is about to say something else - when he stops, mouth agape, as he stares in horror at two persons in front of a house.

"I'm outta here." Koga declares, turning his back on us - although we can all see his horrified, ashy looking face.

"Too chicken?" Inuyasha taunts.

"Hell no, mutt." Koga snarls in response, "But there is no fuckin' way that you're dragging me in my math teacher's house.

And just like that, he was gone. Running off into the distance, with only fear left in his wake.

We all stare after him, and I can't help but wonder at his cowardliness.

But no matter.

His feelings mean nothing - Ayame's, on the other hand, do.

Her face is crestfallen, as she watches him turn the corner, and dissapear out of view. I know that she wanted to get to know the new him better - to talk to him, to run with him, to try to jog his memory. And he left her in the dust.

"Cheery up, Aya." I smile at her, consolingly, as I put an arm around her shoulder, " I can smell cookies."

Ayame gives me a funny look, then laughs, surprised.

And, damn, those smelled like good cookies.

Kagome:

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, when Koga disappears.

"He's so stupid."

I find myself nodding in agreement… which amazes me. Since when could I agree with him? But there was no way, I was going to say that Koga was a genious - that would be lying.

He raises an eyebrow, critically.

"Feh. Woman. You are so-"

Miroku's voice raises right then, so whatever Inuyasha was about to say, is drowned out.

"Hey! Suikotsu!"

A tall boy looks up from where he's pruning the bushes with some… knives?

"H-hello." he replies softly, with a smile.

I blink for a moment, then wave at him, "Hi!"

Suikotsu has always been… well… odd.

Quiet and kind one most of the kind, if you ever needed help with school work, he was the one to go to - but get him mad? That was not something any sane person would do. He can have a bad temper, and be very violent… even more so than Inuyasha. And that's saying something.

I hear he can also be very deceitful…

Scary , right? It was a wonder that his 'family' could put up with him. But, then again, they were all desperate, freaks… and trusting Rin.

"Hey - is Rin home?" Ayame asks rather quietly.

"Rin?" Suikotsu asks, thinking for a moment. "Yeah - I think she is. She should be in the kitchen… Go on in."

Go on in.

Can you believe that those three words make me shiver?

There are some rumors about the 'Kotsu's - aka. The Shichinintai… and they are not good rumors at that.

Kyokotsu is supposedly a cannibal… Mukotsu is supposed to be a poison master… Ginkotsu apparently is half machine, Jakotsu might be a gay homicidal ghost, Renkotsu has been said to be a terrorist with a thing for fire and bombs… Bankotsu wants to kill everyone on the earth… and Suikotsu has a split personality.

Ok - so maybe we shouldn't believe the friendly suggestion or rumor… but I still always feel uneasy when near these people…

So it's no wonder, that behind us girls, the boys are trailing like bodyguards.

The hallway is small… but nice. A sketch hangs on the wall, of all the inhabitants - but Rin - eating dinner. It wasn't hard to guess who the artist was, seeing the cartoon-y style.

From the kitchen comes humming and chopping, from the living room, "Die! Die! Die!", and only the hallway that led to the stairs was silent.

Slowly, we start towards the kitchen, where the creepy chopping noise is coming from.

There was a loud, "OW!" which came from the kitchen, and Sango claps a hand over mouth, and mutters her brothers name.

I'm beginning to wonder if we should've asked Suikotsu to just get Rin for us.

A figure appears in the kitchen doorway, and she gives us a scrutinizing look.

Kagura.

Dark claret eyes scan over us, then she glares, and beckons us into the kitchen.

We follow without a word.

The kitchen is a soft purple, and filled with sunlight.

Two figures are sitting at a table, laughing, while another hums softly, cutting up vegetables.

I give a sigh of relief. Remind me to never listen to rumors again.

"Hey, Sango." Kohaku acknowledges his sister, jumping up to greet her.

Rin sets down a large piece of long white fabric on the table. I wonder if it's supposed to be a scarf, and who it's for.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaims, as she wraps her arms around her brother. I know she's trying hard, but the relief still seeps through.

Rin shoots us all a grin, before gesturing to the humming figure in a yellow kimono.

"You havn't met Jakotsu yet- have you?"

Inuyasha:

Keh.

I had thought that the figure in the corner had been a woman … but as 'she' turns around… I stare.

Jakotsu gives us all bright smile, and a wink, as he waves his knife, and turns to us.

A guy. Just. Winked. At me.

I feel like hiding behind Kagome… which isn't natural. Something is clearly wrong with today.

"Are you guy' Rin's friends?"

His voice is clear, and somewhat high - it could be mistaken for a woman's.

Kagome nods slowly, and takes a step closer to me.

He giggles. "Welcome! I'm Jakotsu!"

A guy just giggled. No. let me correct myself. A guy who was NOT Miroku , just giggled. This is too much.

"Names?"

Miroku pushes Ayame forward. Boy, does he know how to cheer a girl up… though I guess I shouldn't be one to talk.

"I-I'm Ayame… Hanakawa." She mutters, looking at the floor.

Jakotsu gives her a dismissive nod.

Sango is pushed forward next, and she looks him in the eye.

"Sango Taijiya - Kohaku's sister."

Jakotsu narrows his eyes as he looks back and forth the two siblings, then glances at Kagome.

"K-Kagome Higurashi."

He nods. "mhmmm.."

His eyes skip to me… and that's truly when I knew there was something wrong with today. With the world.

"S… so… CUTE!"

* * *

A/n : Soo... again, not the greatest chapter... and I know it really doesn't get the chapter anywhere... but again, this was an idea I've had for a while, and I wanted to get rid of it.

PLEASE REVIEW! XP

Ja ne!~


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Well... I'll have to see if I get one more chapter in before tomorrow... LOL. Hope this chapter is to all of your likings - if it's not... well, sorry. ;P**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha... hehe... But we'll see what I get for my birthday... (lol)**

Chapter Seventeen:

Rin:

"What… the fuck?"

Inuyasha's voice rings through the kitchen, as Jakotsu leaps at him, arms outstretched.

Hastily, I grab one of his arms, and attempt to hold him back. He however, is close enough, to touch Inuyasha's hair - which he does.

"So… pretty... What's you're name?" Jakotsu gasps, fingering the silver lock of hair.

"D-don't touch me!" Inuyasha snarls at him, as he ducks between Miroku and Kagome.

Bankotsu enters the room, looking bored. He rolls his eyes, as he see's Jakotsu pathetically reaching for Inuyasha.

"Not again…" He mutters, as he grabs Jakotsu from my grip, and jerks him backwards by the shoulders.

"but… Big brother.. He's soo… soo.."

Bankotsu rolls his eyes again in response.

I glance worriedly at my friends, who all look a little shocked…. And Inuyasha'seyes are shining with disbelief and disgust. I hope that this… interesting welcoming hasn't given them the wrong impression of my family.

Kagura slinks back into the room, to get some cookies out of the oven. She raises her eyebrow at me, then looks at Jakotsu with exasperation.

Finally, Jakotsu calms down, and is sits down at the table with the cookies laying untouched in front of him.

Bankotsu sets down some vegetables in front of his 'brother', who immediately starts chopping.

"umm.." All of a sudden I'm anxious to get out of here - but I decide to be courteous to Jakotsu instead.

"- oh… so… umm, that was Inuyasha Youkai… and.. and this is Miroku Houshi." I smile weakly at him, as I gesture to Miroku.

Jakotsu raises his head and smiles at Miroku.

"Inuyasha is cute - but you're pretty sexy."

Miroku's eyes widen in horror, and I almost yell.

We need to get out of here soon.

"Jakotsu… we really need to be going about now…" I begin kindly, hoping he'll catch on.

"Oh! Of course!" Jakotsu replies cheerfully, "But before you go - how about some cookies?"

Everyone's eyes fall to the plate on the table.

"Cookies?"

Kagome:

Inuyasha grabs another cookie, and it's gone in seconds.

How much can that… PIG, eat?

I have no idea how come I consented to this. I feel butterflies in my stomach, as I think of going to Inuyasha's house. I'm not sure this was a good idea… I suppose I could escape now… but for some reason, I don't feel compelled to.

Weird…

I see the last cookie, so I lunge for it before anyone else notices.

"Yes!" I exclaim, holding the cookie up in victory.

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"That better not be the last one, wench." He growls dangerously.

Nervously, I hold the cookie closer to me… not that I'm scared of him, but Inuyasha CAN get pretty out of control…

"M-maybe it is… maybe it isn't ." I reply snidely.

"Oh…" He gives me a glare.

I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet - we haven't gotten along for a long, long time.. . And even then he couldn't call me by my name… the idiot. But that may just be the problem. He's an idiot, so perhaps his brain hasn't the capacity to take in the important facts of life…

I glance at him.

WHOA.

I sneak another look…

He's staring at me with sad eyes, a frown on his face.

Oh my god… he looks like an abandoned puppy.

He blinks.

Damn it! A CUTE one too.

I never thought I'd live to see the second when I thought Inuyasha was cute…But now's that second.

"Could I have some?" He asks of me, in a soft, voice. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was almost a whimper.

But nooo - Mr. Macho-man doesn't whimper does he?

I consider his question.

"Sit boy." I laugh, and he promptly falls into one of the chairs at the table.

Hiding a grin, I toss the cookie to him, "Fetch!"

By the kitchen door, I see Miroku with his camera. One day, I will personally see that, that monk gets sent to hell… well, if Sango doesn't send him there first.

Sango, Ayame, and Rinare talking with Bankotsu (who turns out isn't planning the destruction of the human race - only to kill as many people as possible in his video games),and Jakotsu… is currently sending Inuyasha feverish glances.

As he does so, he continues to cut up the large variety of vegetables that keep being re-supplied by Kagura and Kohaku.

I listen for a moment to his constant chopping…

"I wish chopping vegetables wasn't so difficult." Jakotsu murmurs, "If only this knife were a string of knives.. And all I'd have to do is flick my wrist and-"

An awkward silence ensues.

Miroku:

I breath in the fresh air as we escape from Rin's house.

Safety!

I'm a little disappointed that some of the rumors weren't true - so I guess there's no way I could convince Bankotsu to kill Naraku in his sleep…

Rin and Ayame are chattering away, probably talking Sango and Kagome's ears off.

Kagome's smiling, and Sango is nodding.

Beautiful Sango…

I sigh, as my eyes rove over her lovely body… she's flawless. Perfect… If only…

Next to me, Kohakubreaks my reverie with a sigh of his own, and Inuyahsa holds the remainder of his cookie thoughtfully to his lips. He glances at Kagome, then back at the cookie.

My goodness! Is that regret I see? Or perhaps admiration… no! It has to be silent gratitude.

Either that… or love.

But I think that they have a whiles to go before they reach those feelings.

But reach them? Yeah. They will.

Inuyasha:

I glance at Kagome, laughing and talking excitedly with her three friends. She seems to be so happy and bright - like a completely different person. Someone I could grow to like.

Strange… I've spent so much time hating her, criticizing her, analyzing her, that I never even paid attention to who she really is.

After all these years… we don't even really know each other.

Realization hits me like lightening.

I don't know her. I don't know her favorite color, or food. What she hates, what she likes… how many boys she's gone out with … It's like we haven't spent the last few years of school together.

She's always mad at me… I'm always mad at her. That's how life works. It's been this way since… hell… 7th or 8th grade?

I thought she had changed - moved on in life… become someone different.

It's hard to believe that we were once friends… so many years ago.

Sango:

I slap Miroku's wandering hand away from where it had rested on my backside.

"Get your hands off my ass - or I'll kick yours." I growl at him, as he looks at me wide eyed.

He feigns innocence as he looks about himself.

"But Sango! I don't see such creatures around! I didn't know I owned an ass!"

I clench my fist.

"Shut up while you're ahead Miroku - you used that donkey joke ten times last year - it was never funny."

He merely laughs.

"It wasn't meant to be funny my lovely! It's meant to be witty! Which… I certainly am."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I ask cautiously.

He nods.

"Along with charming, romantic, intellectual, brave and stunning - not to mention remarkably attractive."

I snort. "You forgot one."

He looks at me excitedly.

"Did I?"

I nod, smiling at him coyly.

He grabs my hands, and pulls them towards himself, eyes seaching mine.

I almost don't have the heart to be mean to him…

"Perverted. Oh - and hellishly annoying."

I'm surprised when he laughs. He drops my hands, and looks away, chuckling.

"That was two Sango - not one."

He glances back my way… and that's when I notice it.

His dark eyes brim with anguish.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Next chapter, is the Youkai's house! :) Crazy rich people... LOL... Any idea on what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's job could be? Please review if you have an idea ;) (It won't come up for a chapter or two) and even if you don't have an idea, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well, here's another chapter… this one may be a little worse off than the others because I didn't write any more in my notebookthan what was in last chapter… please bare with me. lol... this one is kind of a birthday present to myself... :)

**Disclaimer : I am very heartbroken to tell you that I do not own Inuyasha… *sniff*… think that he would come if I offered ramen?**

Chapter Eighteen:

Kagome:

"How much farther?" Ayame questions as we round another bend in the road.

"Not much." Inuyasha replies offhandedly.

Again, I find myself wondering how I talked myself into doing this. I could be laying in bed, sleeping away, dreaming away… damn that Inuyasha and his half brother.

Who even CARED that he has a half brother.

Behind me, Rinhums and her eyes sparkle with excitement.

Other than Rin that is?

"So, Inuyasha. How much older is this brother of yours?" Ayame inquires.

He shrugs.

"Is he nice?" Kohaku wonders.

"Is he good looking?" Sango ponders.

Miroku shoots her a hurt look as he asks a question of his own :

"Can I steal his girlfriend?"

There's a loud smack, and no doubt, if I turn around, I'll see Miroku sprawled out on the ground, clutching at his aching face.

But I don't turn around. I'm too busy trying to get my mind around the fact that I'm the only one not the least bit interested in meeting this mysterious stranger.

Inuyasha and I… we go a long way back.

Corny line - but it's true. Or… at least it feels true.

We met in 6th grade… and strangely enough, we got along up until about the middle of 7th grade that the hatred began to build up.

I don't know WHY I hate him so much. I just do.

His comments? Aggravating. His smirks? Irritating. His laughs? Annoying. His voice? God awful.

I can't even remember the reason I started to hate him. It was just like.. One day, it happened. And there was no turning back.

I let a sigh escape me, as I shuffle my feet on the sidewalk.

Another sigh comes from beside me - like an echo… and I glance sideways to meet a golden eyed gaze.

"What's wrong, wench?" He demands of me..

I force a small smile.

"Nothing."

"We both know that you're lying." he states, his eyes boring into mine, "Now - what the fuck is wrong?"

"Nothing!" I exclaim. I don't need to tell him my problems. He'll make fun of them. Would probably make me more aggravated anyhow, " I'm fine!"

"You're as sure as hell fine. Now tell me why you look so depressed.

"I'm not depressed!" I protest, but he silences me with a look.

"Why. Are . You. Depressed." He growls.

Nervously, my eyes train on the sidewalk, fidgeting with a strand of my hair.

"Well?"

"Well… I didn't really want to come." I confess quietly.

"Then why are you here?" He shoots at me.

I turn to stare into his face, as I take in his question.

Why _am_ I here?

What's the incentive of me staying? My motive? What is keeping me here?

My eyes rove over his face, before I look away, feeling flustered.

"I really don't know." I whisper.

And that scares me.

Kikyo:

"Hungry?"

I turn to the window, to see Naraku grinning at me, a bag slung over his shoulder, as he swings his legs through the window.

"Starving." I mutter, as I motion for him to sit beside me on the carpet.

He face pulls into a smirk, as he drops to the ground beside me, pulling his bag off as he does.

"What've you been doing lately?" He asks me, watching me intently.

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply tartly, as I look down at my project.

He hadn't come to see me yesterday - and in all seriousness… it had scared me.

I don't know why.

He smiles gently, before pulling out two onigiri's and two soda's out of his bag, and passes one of each my way.

" Had a run in with my father." He replies with a sigh, as he glances out the window.

I shivered. I had heard stories from Narakuabout his father - a cruel man, a selfish man, a man who didn't mind using others to get what he wanted, a man with ambitions… a very villainous type of person.

"Wha-"

His strong, yet somehow whispery voice cuts me off.

"What have you been doing, Kikyo?"

I find myself looking down at my hands, as I gesture to my project, and I look up in time to see his small smile.

"You're trying to make a Shikon no Tama." He murmurs, his fingers ghosting over the small purple shards I had found and glued together.

Shikon no Tama- a suddenly popular piece of jewelry, cherished by both genders… I've wanted one for a while now… the pale lavender stone, made to sparkle in the light… There are rings, necklaces, key chains, bracelets - the list could go on… and on… and believe me when I say they aren't cheap.

He turns to look at me, his dark eyes almost warm.

"You've done a good job." He whispers to me, as we stare into each others eyes. He's probably wondering why I had started to make such a silly thing… but he probably won't admit that to me out loud.

He leans forward and wraps his arms almost possessively around my shoulders, holding on tight, as he rest his head on my shoulder.

His so sincere words cause me to start, to blush, to become so unbelievably dizzy. No ones ever told me that before. I never expected anyone to say it… and for it to have come from HIS lips… tears form in my eyes.

"I'm proud of you."

Ayame:

Koga.

What a conflicting, word that is.

One that wants me to both scream, and to giggle. I want to kick his sorry ass all the way to next Wednesday - and to put my arms around him, and to never let go.

He makes me want to cry out of frustration, and pound him to bits. But… I also want smile, and hold his hand.

I want him out of my life - but I don't think I could live without him in it.

I hate him… and yet I love him.

It's as complicated, yet simple as that.

Hate. Love.

Not to mention unrequited love.

Hell… life is difficult.

I remember the first time I met him - the light in his bright blue eyes . The gallant way he held out his hand to me. The pop of fireworks over our heads.

I miss him… even when he's right beside me. Funny isn't it?

My long, self piteous train of thought is brought to an end, by a loud gasp, a moan, and a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Kagome:

I glare at Inuyasha, waiting for him to answer my question.

"My house." He shrugs.

"No, freaking way!" I exclaim, "My house is a midget compared to that… that… that THING!"

"No shit, Sherlock." he snorts, crossing his arms, "I'm rich - you're middle class."

"Say that again you bastard and you'll wish that-"

Rin puts a hand on my arm, a gentle, yet warning look on her eyes, that clearly shows her concern.

She doesn't want anybody to get hurt… Which, in the long run… I guess is ok.

I take a deep breath before turning my back on the rich idiot, and turn my attention to house.

And what a hell of a house it is. Well… that is, if it can be called a house. I would classify it as a mansion… But hey, if Inuyasha thinks it's a house… I'll let him believe whatever delusional fantasy he's living.

But… I mean…this 'house', is breathtaking. It looks like it has four floors or so - but who needs four floors to live on? Exactly. No body.

How did the fact that he wasn't just a rich bastard, but a spoiled brat as well… never occur to me?

Inuyasha:

I smirk at all of their reactions to the house, and vaguely wonder what they would like if I told them of the beach house, the yacht, the lake house, the lodge in the mountains, the cabin in the woods, and the town house.

But I stay silent. I don't need to break it to them now - besides… their shock is wonderful to watch.

Kagomeis scowling, and muttering something about rich bastards under her breath, while Sango is taking everything in more or less scathingly. Rin is in awe, whirling around every few minutes to take everything in. Kohakuis surprised, but is taking it all in calmly - withhis mouth hanging wide open. Ayame has to look at everything it seems - even though her eyes have a glazed look to them. Miroku, having been here before thinks nothing of it. Hell… I bet he thinks of it as his own home.

They are all so jealous.

Kagome:

Miroku sprints up to the door, and knocks.

The door is opened by a beautiful woman, with long black hair, and a cheerful, and welcoming smile.

"Hello Miroku!" She exclaims, eyes bright as she greets him.

The woman eyes rove over us for a second, before she see's Inuyasha and laughs.

"there you are, Inuyasha! Your father wants to talk to you."

"What does the old man want now?" Inuyasha groans.

The woman rolls her eyes. "Really, son. You'd better learn to feed the dogs once in a while."

So…this is Inuyasha's mother…I'm somehow surprised by her. Somehow… I had never been able to picture Izayoi . Somehow I figured that she would be used to her riches - proud, elegant, and maybe snooty… which she seems far from.

"You must be Kagome!' Izayoiexclaims, pushing past her son to give me a hug, "I've heard a lot about you! From both Inuyasha and your mother."

"N-nice to meet you." I murmur, almost shyly, as I cast a surprised look at Inuyasha, who looks pointedly away.

"And who are your other friends, Inuyasha?"

"Th-"

He's cut off by Miroku, who is standing behind Sango, and put's his arms around her shoulders, which she try's to shake off.

"This is my deares-"

There was a loud smacking noise and a "Let go of me!" before Sango introduced herself.

"I'm Sango Taijiya." She smiles, then glares at Miroku before continuing, "And this is my little brother, Kohaku."

"TWIN brother." Kohaku corrects her with a sigh.

There were light footsteps from inside, as Kohaku went on, "This is-"

"Rin." A cold voice stated from somewhere inside, out of our line of eyesight.

"Ah! You know her too, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asks cheerfully.

There's no reply - just fading footsteps.

I glance at Rin, who looks faintly surprised.

I think we are in for a very interesting day.

Inuyasha:

"Welcome to Youkai tours - my name is Inuyasha, and I will be your guide today. If you would please step this way…"

We walk through the game room, where Kohaku grins, then through the library, where the girls get all bug-eyed, the TV room, where Miroku likes to hang, and the kitchen, where Miroku starts laughing - no doubt remembering one of our many food fights… actually there is still food coloring on the ceiling…

"Now for the bedrooms."

I know this is what everybody has been waiting for - because, no doubt, that was where my half brother had disappeared to.

"This is my parents room - we won't go in there, because the old man likes to sleep late on weekends - and you don't want to see him mad."

There was a mutter on the other side of the door.

"old man…"

Damn. It hand' even occurred to me that my father might've been awake.

"Next is my room."

Am I glad that I cleaned it last night…

To my surprise, Kagome blinks and says, "It's really nice, actually."

But she's the only one who stops to look - the rest want to see the main attraction.

Hell… Miroku has his camera out, and has it at the ready, like a tourist going sightseeing.

"And now - what you've all been waiting for… the stupid older, half brother!"

I open the door… to find… nothing.

I shrug. "Go look around if you want. I don't care - I'm going to be in my room."

Sangoheads off in the direction of the library, with Miroku trailing after her like a lost puppy, while Kohakutalks on his phone… probably wishing to be with Rin, whom mysteriously disappeared with Ayame.

What surprises me, is Kagome's quiet question.

"Can I stay with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Well... please tell me how it was... and like I said last chapter - if you have an idea for a job for Inuyasha's father, please tell me! Only thing I can come up is the owner of Shikon no Tama jewlery... But IDK! so PLEASE give me your opinion! REVIEW PLEASE! :) - Have a nice day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! This chapter was kinda stressful to write - especially since I started it at 1:57 am… but anyhow… I hope that It's to everyone's likings! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I found it VERY encouraging! Maybe if you could all keep it up ? :P**

**Disclaimer: WELL - my birthday came and went - and there was no sign of any Inuyasha. Damn. However - I do now own Miroku and Sesshomaru plushies! XP **

Chapter Nineteen:

Ayame:

"Where the hell are we going, Rin?" I demand, as Rin drags me down yet another staircase.

This house is bigger than I anticipated.

"I don't know!" she giggles in response, as she takes off down a random corridor.

Shit. Well… I never imagined that my death would be like this - I had always thought I would die dramatically … go out with a flourish, if you know what I mean. But apparently, my end will come about, at the hands of a hyper classmate, who is trying to lose us in a labyrinth of a house.

If only I had bought that expensive skirt yesterday. Or told Koga that I loved him. I would have liked that. A lot.

I sigh, and Rin turns to give me a puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong, Aya?" she questions, looking concerned.

In response, I sigh again.

If only….

Sango:

Miroku beckons to me, as he peaks around the next corner.

"Coast is clear." He mutters.

I roll my eyes.

"Secret agent, Houshi? Really cute."

He looks thrilled for a second, then crestfallen.

"My dear - couldn't you call me Miroku once in a while." He pleads.

"But, Miroku - I do." I sigh, "And please tell me what is with your agent act."

He shakes his head.

"I'm a NINJA not a secret agent, silly." he laughs, "And I'm planning on spying on -"

"Hopefully not the girls changing room." I tell him offhandedly, while sneaking a glare his way.

He acts shocked.

"Why, my love! I would NEVER do such a thing!"

"Right." I reply, "Of course you don't. You've never sexually harassed a girl in your life."

He ignores my last comment, as he continues, "I was going to say, that we could go spy on Kagome and Inuyasha…"

That catches my attention.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" I question, as I pull him back in the direction we came from.

He merely chuckles, as his hand, clasps mine.

Kagome:

I perch on the edge of his bed, nervously looking about, as he sits down on the floor, watching me silently.

I don't want to admit it, but there is something… pleasant about having him watching me so intensely. It makes me feel safe. Protected.

Gulping I look down at my hands, not sure how to start this conversation. I need to tell him somehow. I have to figure this out… but I think I need his help. His memories… I don't want to face this… strangeness ,alone. I need his support.

"I … Well… Inuyasha… we need to talk."

The words force themselves out my mouth, and I almost blush. I swear! It sounds like I'm about to admit my love to him. Which, there is no way in hell, I would do.

I'm surprised by his response.

He merely gives a small snort, and crosses his arms.

"Damn straight." He mutters, "I don't understand why…"

His voice trails off, and again, I feel my lips move without my consent.

"Why you hate me so much?" I whisper.

I glance at him, and he's staring at me, as if looking at me in a new light.

"Feh." he replies, quickly looking away.

I really, really, REALLY don't want to admit this - but I really need his help. We need to fix this.

"Do- do you remember when we first met?" I mutter.

"Keh. As if.'

But I know he does. It's like an unspoken certainty in the silence.

It's as clear as yesterday.

~ FlAsHbAcK~

( general pov)

_A week after spring break:_

Kagome had been walking to class that morning, when she met him.

She had been mindlessly chatting with her then friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, when he had approached her.

" 'Yo - are you Higurashi?"

Her dark brown eyes flew up to meet his golden eyes, and she responded evenly, despite the sudden flush of her cheeks.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Youkai. Inuyasha Youkai." She rolled her eyes at that, "Miroku wanted me to find you."

"Miroku, huh?" She sighed, "What does that flirt want NOW?"

"No clue." He replied with a shrug, as the two of them broke off from the gaggle of girls, and they walked down the hall, to where a short-ish boy stood with his back to the wall, talking with a tall girl.

His purple eyes widened when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! It's been forever!" He cried out, as leapt forward to hug his friend, whom dodged him.

"We saw each other last Friday." She corrected him, "It was only a week long break anyhow."

Sango nodded her head, as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "Get your facts right, idiot."

"But, Sangoooooooo."

"Stop whining!"

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked curiously.

Miroku looked at her blankly, "Huh?"

Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"There was a reason I wasted my time finding her, right?" He growled. Kagome was secretly irked at this.

Miroku laughed nervously.

"Joke! It was a joke." He hissed out, as he ducked away from Inuyasha, then brushed his shoulder off as if it had gotten dirty.

He smirked. "Don't want Inuyasha germs, do we, girls?"

"No!" Sango and Kagome chorused dolefully. It was expected of them. So they said it. They were after all, only 6th grade girls.

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku annoyed him to no ends - it really sucked that the teacher had made Miroku his guide for the school. This was, after all, his 2nd week of school there, and Miroku was still attached to his side.

He was somewhat interested in the 'Kagome' girl. She held a resemblance to a quiet girl in all his classes… but this 'Kagome' …She was cute. He admitted that much. Really cute.

But he would never admit to that.

_A few months later:_

"Hey!"

Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha racing up to her. They were both at Miroku's house for some sort of graduation party.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, pleased he had shown up. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she actually had found him quite attractive.

Out of breath, he smiled at her, before stating the obvious. "Lot of people here."

She laughed. "Well - you know Miroku."

They both rolled their eyes.

"so… 7th grade huh? Middle school…"

"Scary, right?" She asked, when she met his golden eyed gaze.

"Heck, yeah."

"You gonna go find other friends?"

He had heard the hidden worry interlaced in her words - the hope that he would continue to hang out with her.

"Course not." He scoffed, "As if I could leave you guys with Miroku."

"I've known Miroku since 3rd grade." she protested, but he shut her up with a sigh.

"But… you know him. He's become more touchy feely lately - bet you that by the time he's in high school, he'll be known as a pervert."

"fine. I bet that he won't be a pervert until college." Kagome smirked, "If I win, you call me by my first name."

"If I win you owe me a bowl of ramen, and a favor."

They had seemed like ok terms…

_3 months into 7__th__ grade:_

"Hey! Inuyasha!"

Sango and Kagome waved their friend down, just as study hall, in the library begun.

"Where were you!" Kagome demanded, "You were almost late for class!"

He shrugged.

"Very informative." Sango commented wryly.

"Was talking to Kikyo in the hallway."

"Oooohhh…"

The two girls shot each other sly glances, then burst into giggles.

"What's so freaking funny?"

"Nothing!" They replied in unison, both wearing equally innocent looks.

He rolled his eyes. "Girls…" he muttered.

They smirked back at him.

After a few minutes of work, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Hey…umm…"

Kagome immediately knew it was she he was talking to. He never said her name. She drew her eyes to his face, eyes taking in his breathtaking features.

"Y-yes?"

"Are… are you related to Kikyo at all?"

Kagome blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"Well - you two look a lot a like. The hair… the face, the eyes." He shrugged again.

Somehow, this made her sort of mad.

"So?"

He shrugged yet again.

"You could be twins - except that Kikyo is taller… and maybe thinner. More… complex… mysterious. Elegant? Gentle? Beautiful…"

"So what?" she asked through clenched teeth

He smiled, almost mockingly, "I bet that you'll never get a boyfriend."

" Let me get this straight. I'm short and fat and ugly" Kagome snapped.

Taken aback, he blinked.

"No! I wasn't saying that! Kagome! You're real-"

She gave him a hurt look, before running out of the room.

_A few months later:_

"Kagome!"

"Rin!"

The two girls stopped in the hall to talk to each other, on the way to lunch.

"Inuyasha hasn't been sitting with you at Study Hall for a LONG while." She pointed out.

"So? Who needs that jerk?" Kagome muttered - the wistfulness not gone unnoticed.

"But you're argument with him was AGES ago." Rin replied.

"He's been hanging out with Kikyo - he doesn't need us." Kagome sighed wearily.

She missed him more than she would admit.

"But if you just tried to -"

"Rin… sometimes… you need to learn when to let things go."

_Summer break:_

"Hey! Higurashi!"

"Hojo!"

Kagome embraced her classmate, as her other friends looked on in silence.

"Are you busy? Oh! Please - call me Akitoki."

"Sorry, Akitoki - I'm with some of my other friends right now."

He smiled.

"Are you busy this Saturday?"

Her first date! There was no way she could say no.

"'Course not! Why?"

"Do you feel up to going to the movies?" He asked, in all seriousness.

She blushed and nodded. She was going to the movies! On a date! With Akitoki Hojo! The most popular boy at school!

She waved as he ran to catch up with a few friends of his, then sighed in contentment. She was in heaven!

She turned, to talk to Sango, and to tell her the good news, when she found, that Inuyasha was standing right behind her.

"Keh. I don't know what you see in him." He chuckled.

"Well - first off … he's really nice… and cute."

"Second?" he questioned.

"He's not a pervert. Or an annoying jerk." She glared at him during the latter, " AND he's is sure as hell, not YOU."

"Feh."

He turned his back on her, to stalk off in the direction of home, muttering 'damn wench' under his breath as he passed her.

She heard him. But pretended she didn't.

_8__th__ grade:_

"Good morning, beautiful ladies!" A taller Miroku cried out, wrapping an arm around Kagome and Sango, who both pushed away his arms without a reply.

"Morning, Miroku." Rin greeted him politely.

"Rin! Your voice is sweet music to my ears!" He sang out, grabbing a hold of her hand, which she nervously tugged away from.

"Miroku."

Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha, who had shot up in height quite a bit over the summer. However she didn't care anymore. After the argument at the beginning of the summer, she decided he didn't matter.

"Inuyasha! Buddy, ole 'pal!" Miroku gushed, throwing his arms around his friend.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Sango muttered, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"I protest, Sango!" Miroku whined.

She ignored him, as she shot a small smile in Inuyasha's direction, and a nod.

Rin gave a weak grin, while Kagome gave him a stiff nod.

As they passed, they whispered they're true thoughts.

"Wench."

"Jerk."

_Beginning 9__th__ grade:_

"I said, It's none of your business, asshole!"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Leave me alone!"

"You're the one who started talking to me!"

"Was not!"

"Shut the fuck, up!" He snarled at her.

She scowled at him, as she shoved him sideways.

"Keep the hell away from me, bastard." She growled.

He flipped her off.

"Same to you, bitch. You are so fuckin annoying."

And with that, they parted ways.

~ eNd Of FlAsHbAcK~

Inuyasha:

Her troubled expression tells me all I need to know - It was a stupid argument that made us hate each other for so long.

"I - I was stupid." She mutters under her breath, looking distractedly my way, "I think I was mad because you started hanging out more with… with HER than with us. I thought you were putting your love life before your friends."

"Hell… I think I WAS putting Kikyo before you guys." I find myself grumbling to myself.

I can't believe I'm saying this shit. I NEVER admit I'm wrong. Because I'm never wrong. I never apologize either, because I don't regret ANYTHING.

Or so I thought.

We sit together in the awkward silence, collecting our thoughts.

I had been selfish, thoughtless… an idiot…. And a bunch of other shitty things I don't want to say out loud.

She seems to be contemplating the same thing. She doesn't want to admit her wrongs either.

She clears her throat gently, as I glance at her.

"Can we… do you think we could try starting over?"

* * *

**a/n: So what do you think? You have a day or so to tell me what you want Inuyasha's dad's job to be... so PLEASE review and give your opinion! I love you people who review! you rock. :) **

**So... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter than usual... this chapter isn't a particular favorite of mine... I was really tired when I wrote it... :P The mention of Inuyasha's father's line of work is next chapter, so PLEASE review and tell me what you would like it to be! Thank you!**

Chapter Twenty:

Rin:

"Hurry up, Aya!" I exclaim without a look over my shoulder, as I come to the top of the stairs.

There's no response.

Dread eating away at me, I turn.

No one is behind me.

Eyes wide, I look about, hoping to glimpse her red hair, or bright green eyes. But I don't see anything. Other than this corridor, and the stairs behind me,

"Ay- Ayame?" I call out, as I hurry down the stairs, eyes darting this way and that.

Where the heck could she have gone to? How long had she been gone? She could be lost! I might not find her in this mansion! I could get lost too!

Scratch that. I'm already lost.

My foot skips over one of the steps, in my frantic attempt to run down the stairs, and I feel myself falling forward.

Darn it. I wait for the impact, the throbbing of my head, the ache of my arm. But the pain never comes.

Instead, two hands support me. And without looking up, I know who it is.

Kagome:

Inuyasha gives me an incredulous look, as I nervously tap my fingers on the comforter on his bed.

"What?" He asks hoarsely - not for the first time either.

"I… never mind." I quickly reply, feeling increasingly foolish. As if we could start over. We haven't been friends since forever. It was silly of me to think we could try to get along.

"No… It's just… you want us to.. start over?" He questions, voice just above a whisper.

I nod, not looking at him.

"You mean… try to get along?"

I nod again.

"I don't know about that…" His voice trails off, which causes me to glance his way.

To my surprise, he looks thoughtful… as if he's actually considering my idea.

"It's going to be hard to break the habit of annoying you…" he muses.

"All I'm saying, is that we agree not to kill each other, or anything." I reply, the words escaping from my mouth, rolling effortlessly off my tongue.

Our eyes meet, and for a minute, we sit there in silence, watching each other.

I don't know what to think. What to feel. As of now, my emotions are a jumble… and I'm scared to un-jumble them to find out what I'm really feeling.

"I think… that … we could work that out." He mutters.

My heartbeat slows in my chest, and I give out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

I smile at him, and as he hesitantly smirks back, I feel a flutter of… uncertainty in my heart. Will this really work out? Can we really be friends?

Sango:

"Umm… Miroku? Where the hell are we?"

We are standing in the middle of an empty, white walled room. One of many other white washed, empty rooms we've come across in the last ten minutes.

He give me an apologetic look.

"I… I have no idea."

So, we stand there together, in the creepy white walled room, holding hands, completely lost.

What a day.

Kohaku:

I hang up my cell phone, and run a hand through my hair tiredly.

No offense to my friend… but he is VERY full oh himself. Maybe I should start talking him out of hanging out with Naraku.

I look up from the front of my cell phone, as I pocket it, and find myself in what looks like a living room.

And curled up, on a couch in the corner, is none other than Ayame.

"Ayame?"

She raises her head, bright green eyes widening as she see's me.

"Kohaku!"

She bounces to her feet, and runs up to me, looking relieved, " I was with Rin, and then we got separated… so I wandered around until I ended up here… do you know how to get back to the entry hall?"

I bite my lip.

"Err… I wandered in here too."

We stare each other, then without a word, head out the door, in hopes that luck was on our side.

If only it had been.

Izayoi:

I poke my husband on the nose.

"Earth to Inu, earth to Inu."

He bats my hand away.

"Inuyasha is Inu - not me."

I shake my head. "Nope - He's 'Yasha. YOU are Inu."

He closes his eyes. "So what did you want?"

I laugh. "Just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready!"

His eyes open, and he stands up beside me, "Ramen?"

"Of course."

Kikyo:

I stare up at the ceiling, from where I lay on the carpet, with Naraku across from me, reading out loud.

I interrupt him, mid sentence.

"Naraku - I'm… I'm tired of being cooped up in here." I whisper.

I hear the rustle of pages, as he sets the book down, and then his dark eyes come into view above, as he leans over me.

"You want out?" He guesses.

I nod, looking away.

"I can arrange that." He replies, and I hear the smirk in his voice, as he stands, and offers a hand to me, "Are you up to a walk in the park?"

Kagura:

I pick up the ringing phone, silently cursing my lazy 'family'.

"Hello, 'Kotsu residence, Kagura speaking, how can I help you?" I intone, as I pick my purse up off the kitchen floor.

"Hello, Kagura…"

The voice makes my blood run cold.

"L-leave me alone!" I gasp, frozen to the spot, my purse dropping back onto the hard wood.

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother?"

"Shut the hell up." I force out, as I slam the phone down.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu come into the room, at my strangled cry, as I sink down to the floor, feeling foolishly weak.

"What's wrong?" Suikotsu demands, coming towards me.

I glance up at them, eyes wide. I feel stupid for being so scared - I have to be strong.

But my words come out anything but.

"Th-they found us." I choke out, as I burry my head in my hands.

Ayame:

Kohaku and I glance at each other.

"Any clue where we might be?' He asks.

"No. You?"

"Think I asked for the fun of it?' He asks dryly, as we turn to the left.

This place is bigger than we had thought. I think we are currently in the basement… though HOW we got here, I have no clue.

I cry out in surprise as a spider drops in font of my face.

I hope I survive this hellhole.

Miroku:

"I think we're going in circles." I tell Sango, tentatively.

"I think so too." She agrees, sounding as doubtful as I am.

I glance at her, and I see the fear in her eyes. She's trying to hide it. Trying to be brave. Trying to be calm. But behind it all, she's terrified.

"Whatever happens, my dear, I'll protect you." I ensure her, smiling at her, squeezing her hand.

She blushes slightly, and looks at our hands.

"Thanks… I guess." She mutters.

I don't know whether she's thanking me for not groping her, or for promising to protect her. Knowing her, probably the former.

Kagome:

"Where do you think everyone else went?" I question, absentmindedly.

Inuyasha shrugs, "Don't know, don't care."

There's a sound of a muffled scream, from somewhere far away- yet in the building.

Inuyasha and I glance at each other, alarmed.

"W-what was that?" I ask quietly.

"No clue… my brother murdering someone?"

I roll my eyes.

"Seriously - don't you think we should go take a look?"

"I guess… if you say so."

"I say so."

He sighs.

"Then lets go."

I think he's trying too hard to be nice.

Izayoi:

I pause and cast my husband a worried look.

"Did… you hear that honey?"

He nods grimly.

"If I hear another scream…" He mutters threateningly.

I sigh.

"I think we should start making maps of the property - I'm tired of people getting lost in this house."

"Not THAT many people have gotten lost in here." My husband objects.

"What about that plumber that went missing for two days?"

"Well-"

"And Miroku was missing for five hours last time he came over."

"so-"

"And then that one time, when 'Yasha was little and he and his friends were playing hide and go seek…"

"I'll see about making the maps." he promises, "I'll have them done by next week."

I peck him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Sango:

I hear a voice around the corner, so I tug him past another white washed room - only to almost run into Rin, and a tall older boy.

THE tall older boy. The one who knocked Rin down in the hall on the first day.

I'm about to say something, when cold, orange eyes fall on me, almost scornful.

The boy whom Rin had drawn in Art class. Inuyasha's brother.

"Sango! Miroku!" Rin cried out, grinning at us, "What have you been doing?"

I release my hold on Miroku's hand and tug away from his grip.

"Wandering around, completely lost."

Rin looked worried, and the older boy gave a quiet sigh.

"At least we found you two!" Miroku exclaimed, engulfing Rin in a hug.

She laughs nervously, as she pushes him away, "Yeah… um right!" She turns to smile at the boy, who looks back at her calmly, "These two, are Sango Taijiya, and Miroku Houshi."

She beams at us, as she jerks a finger at Inuyasha's brother.

"And this, is Sesshomaru Youkai."

Kohaku:

Ayame has been clinging to my arm like glue since the spider incident, and my arm is starting to fall asleep.

"Where do you think we are now?" She asks in a whisper.

"a… work out room?" I respond questioningly.

We stand in a bright yellow room, with a picture window, a set of weights, a tread mill, a bookcase, a TV, a bed, a table, and an assortment of plants.

"Looks like a hotel room." she comments.

"A really weird hotel room." I agree.

We take the stairs in the corner of the room, to another floor, and once again, find ourselves helplessly lost - in a bathroom.

Kikyo:

My eyes widen as I look about, breathing in the fresh air, taking in the rich colors of the falling leaves, enjoying the cool breeze. It's so serene, so perfect, so wonderful.

Naraku stands at my side, the wind blowing through his long, wavy, black hair. His smoky eyes are watching me calmly, as I let my head fall back, so I can see the sky.

Naraku. We're enemies at school - the quiet, popular girl, and the cruel, school freak. That's how we're viewed. But when we're not at school, we're best friends. He's always there for me when I need him. Always there to help me live.

But what do I offer him in return? I can't help him when he's angry or depressed - I'm not aloud to hang out with him after school, before school… anytime. It's a horrible feeling.

What is in this friendship for him? Perhaps the money my father has. I really don't know.

I just hope that he isn't using me.

Rin:

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru!" I exclaim, with a sigh of relief as he leads us into the living room besides the front door.

He blinks in response, and I smile.

Miroku has been taking picture of the poor guy behind his back since they met - I wonder how much longer it will be until Sesshomaru tells him to stop.

"Rin, darling!" Miroku wails from behind me, "Care to save me?"

I glance over my shoulder to see Sango slapping the monk senseless. I can't help but feel sorry for him - even if he is a pervert, who has to touch a girls behind every few minutes.

"Don't you DARE go crying to her for help, pervert!" Sango growls, slapping him a few more times.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see the distaste in Sesshomaru's golden orbs, as he takes in the scene.

There is something… about him, that makes me unable to not check his every reaction. That makes me flustered. That makes me want to talk to him for hours on end, even if he won't reply.

"What is your reason for coming here."

I turn, in surprise to glance at the stoic teen beside me, who is watching me, with a hint of curiosity.

I'm about to reply, when Miroku sings out, "Inuyasha wanted to show of his older brother!"

I giggle to myself, and Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, clearly irritated.

"More like we forced him to bring us here." Sango scoffs.

"And paid the price." I laugh softly, "Death by mansion!"

Sango chokes on a laugh, and Miroku gives a giggle.

It may be my imagination, but I think Sesshomaru looks considerably paler - and maybe disturbed.

"And who's fault was it for suggesting this trip?" Sango finally demands, glaring at Miroku.

"Certainly not mine!" He replies, in mock horror, throwing me a pleading look, " It was Koga's idea! Right, Rin sweetheart?"

"Of course!" I exclaim enthusiastically, "Since he was the one who ran away when he saw his math teacher! He was just so excited to come here!"

He frowns at me, and Sango slaps him again.

"You… have interesting friends." Sesshomaru states quietly.

I laugh, " You haven't seen them when they're hyper."

Sesshomaru:

She is so… different from the people she hangs out with - They seem to be very violent, while she is so… sweet?

I glance at her smiling face, and feel something tug at my lips. I won't smile. So the tugging is transferred to my heart.

There is something about that girl…

Inuyasha:

"SP-SPIDER!" The shout rings down the hallway, and without a second thought, I dash down the hall, to come face to face with a cowering Ayame, and an exasperated Kohaku.

"Wait up!" Kagome cries out behind me, as she rounds the corner, and stops abruptly - as she runs into my back.

Peeking around me, she rolls her eyes when she see's Ayame.

"It's just a spider, Aya." She scolds gently, helping her friend up.

Kohaku gives me a tired look, "Mind helping us find a way out of here?"

I shrug, "Sure - It's just down that hall…"

Ayame gives a moan, and mutters something about labyrinths, and hell, and monsters.

Kagome looks bewildered.

"Think we should get her to a doctor?" I mutter, soft enough so that only the two of us can hear.

She shakes her head seriously, "What would you say to them? 'Hi! My friend came over to my house, completely fine, and left insane'?"

I shrug again.

"All my friends leave that way I guess."

She laughs.

I hate to admit it - but I love her laugh.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading yet another of SWDIC's chapters! I'm so happy I finally got to 20.. XD**

**Any suggestions for Inutaisho's job? Anyone? You have a day or so to say so - so be quick. ;P**

**Also - If you guys know of any funny, not too inapropriate dares... please say so in your next review! The girls are going to be having a sleep over, and I need some marterial! My mind is blank!**

**once again - those of you who have reviewed latley - YOU ROCK! :D**

**Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! X) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, this chapter is longer than most of the others... and I'm gonna start trying to make them all about this long. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE REVIEWED! ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO MADE SUGGESTIONS ON DARES OR INUTAISHO'S JOB! XP I'm sorry I only used a few of them - bu they gave me some more ideas for later on in the story. I'm starting MATH CAMP tomorrow... and I am sure that I will DIE! So if I don't update for a while - You'll know what happened to me... (Oh woe is me!)**

**Disclamer: I unforunatley do NOT own Inuyasha. Or any of the other charachters fromt the best series EVER! I don't own the moko-moko either. ;) (wish i did...)**

Chapter Twenty-one :

Sango:

We've been here for HOURS. I never even guessed how long Miroku and I had been lost in the maze of white washed rooms - and even if I had, I would never have imagined THREE freaking hours!

Talk about pathetic.

Miroku checks his wrist. " I should be going about now - I have to check on my uncle."

I roll my eyes. He doesn't even have a watch - and hell! We ALL know he's not going to go home after this. It's in his DNA to be a liar. And a flirt -

I feel something lightly touch my backside, and sigh as I slap him.

- and a pervert.

"Actually, I have to go too." Kohaku responds, to my surprise, "I have to go meet up with some other friends."

Great. Kohaku's friends. Not that I hate them or anything! But if I had things my way - I'd tell him to stay away from them… they give me the heebie-jeebies .

"Well - since everyone seems to be going their own ways…" Inuyasha mutters, getting to his feet, as he head to the door and opens it wide, "out!"

"Oh, come on, Inu!" Kagome whines, back to treating him like a dog.

He scowls at that. "I am NOT a dog."

"Uh-huh. Right."

"I am NOT!"

"Calm down, Inu." Rin giggles as she passes by him at the door, and pats him on the head.

"Why YOU!"

A calm voice comes from the room next door, " If you lay a hand on her, I will personally see that you are disowned."

"What? So you care for Rin?"

Rin looks uncomfortable.

"No. I just don't need you to ruin the family name." is the cold response.

Damn - Inuyasha's brother really is an emotionless jerk - I should warn Rin to stay away from him.

"Anyhow!" Rin exclaims brightly, "I need to head home and help Bankotsu with dinner! He always has trouble on his cooking days."

Ayame stretches as she gets off the couch.

"Meet me at my house at seven!" She calls after her, then turns to Kagome and I, "You two too."

When Ayame invites you to her house, one should know that means one thing : a sleepover.

Ayame flounces out of the house, trailing after Rin who is already walking down the driveway.

Miroku sighs beside me, and helps me get to my feet.

"this is where I leave you, my dearest Sango." He murmurs, pressing a kiss on my hand.

I look pointedly away, blushing… he is just so… soo… I… he messes with my feelings too much! EVERYONE'S feelings actually. I… I… l.. I HATE him!

"Umm… Miroku?" I find myself asking, almost shyly, "We're going the same way… so why not… why not… why not…"

"Walk home together?" He asks, offering me his arm, "I will be your escort for the evening then!"

Smiling the whole way, he pulls me out the door.

Inuyasha:

Finally! They're all gone!

"Inuyasha?"

Or so I thought.

Kagome is still sitting on the couch , her feet swinging back and forth, looking at the floor.

I ignore her, and pretend I hadn't heard her. I don't know WHY… but that's just what my instincts tell me to do. And I usually do what they tell me.

Silently, I walk into the kitchen, and pull the rice cooker out of the cabinet, along with a huge bag of rice.

She follows right behind me, like I know she will.

"Inuyasha… I just wanted to tell you… thank you. For listening to me earlier." Her words come out in a rush, and she looks embarrassed.

I turn to her and smirk, and nod.

I want to tell her thank you, to apologize for being such an ass, to talk some more with her… but that's… I just can't. Because in some ways… I don't regret any of it.

She seems to understand that, and laughs, as she puts a hand on my shoulder, "Need some help making the rice?"

Sesshomaru:

I glance outside, in silence. Why had she been here? Was she really a friend of my brother's? How anyone could be friends with him, I will never understand. But now, I may have a chance of seeing her more often. Not that I care. But she can prove to be… entertaining. Interesting.

I think of her smiles and sigh. How can someone afford to show so much emotion? Even her friends have things to hide - feelings, expressions, thoughts… I can tell - but she's so free and open with everything. She doesn't seem to care what anyone thinks of her. She seems so… innocent and cheerful.

I hope that she's able to stay that way.

Miroku:

"Sango, dearest."

She turns her head my way, and raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I'll be dropping you off here."

She glances at me in surprise, then to her house, blushing.

She hadn't realized she was home.

Still blushing prettily, she untangles her fingers from mine, looking down, face growing more rose colored by the second.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, my love." I murmur, snaking a hand around her waist, which she cautiously, pushes away.

"S-see you." She mumbles under her breath, as she hurries inside.

Ah, Sango. She still doesn't trust me. Doesn't believe me.

If only she knew that my endearments, when focused on her, are all truthful.

My love.

If only she knew.

Ayame:

"Hey Gramps!" I exclaim, waving at him cheerfully as I race past his office on the way upstairs.

I burst into my room, and fling myself on the bed, the door slamming behind me.

I tried. I promise I did. I tried to have fun. I tried to be happy.

But it all had a toll. A price to pay. Which = major break down when I got home.

Tears forming in my eyes, I pound my fist on my pillow, with a small broken sob.

Believe me - I find this all as shameful, and pitiful, myself. I'm so embarrassed of myself - breaking down and throwing a fit.

But I can't help myself. Koga hurts me so much sometimes.

I wish he could remember. I wish that we could be friends. I wish he wasn't so used to running away from things.

I wish he still loves me.

Rin:

"Wow! Is this edible, Bank?" I inquire poking the cupcakes.

Rock hard. I knew it was too good to be true.

"I doubt it." Mukotsu grumbles from the other side of the table, where he sits scrutinizing the disaster food from hell.

"Not like your food is any better." Bankotsu retorts, face pink.

There's a loud sigh from the doorway, and as we turn, we see Jakotsu laughing, and shaking his head.

"Bank! You were supposed to be making dinner! Not desert!" he giggles, as he enters the room, and sets down the grocery bags, "Guess dinner is up to me tonight!"

"I can make it!" I protest.

Jakotsu shakes his head, winking at me. "Go have some fun for once, ok? And where's Kohaku?"

"With his friends.' I reply with a shrug.

I don't really know who his friends are - other than Sota, but it's his life. I don't need to be nosy.

I snap my fingers as I remember what Ayame said. 7:00 ? I glance at the clock, and note that it's now 5:30. I should go pack.

As I hurry up the stairs - a certain someone haunts my thoughts.

Not that I like him or anything - besides… he's WAY out of my league. Way better than me. Too good for me.

I think of his faint surprise at finding me wandering around his house, and smile despite myself.

If only I had a chance…

I shake my head, heart pounding in my chest as I head into my room. I CAN'T fall for him. It would be unrequited love. I can't deal with that. I don't want to.

But something tells me I have no say in the matter.

Kagome:

I sit down at the dining room table with Inuyasha with a cup of hot chocolate clasped in my hands, looking around.

This house is unbelievably, large. How could he live here and not get lost? How could he AFFORD to live here? I know he's rich… but I never thought he would be THIS rich.

For crying out loud! He lives in a mansion!

"How… What do your parents do for a living." I ask quietly, as I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

He smirks.

"The peasant wants to know about the life of the rich and famous?" He asks mockingly, and I scowl at him.

"No - just wondering how the hell you are so stinking rich." I admit.

His smirk widens, making me roll my eyes.

"Ever hear of the Shikon no Tama ?"

My eyes snap to his face, " The one from the legend? With the half demon, and the priestess? "

He nods.

"And you know the chain store, 'Daisuki'?"

"The jewelry store?" I ask confused. Where was this conversation going?

'Daisuki' is a REALLY popular, yet expensive jewelry store. It's designs are beautiful… I love stopping in just to take a look… Of course I'll never be able to afford anything… but still… Why would Inuyasha be mentioning a fancy, girly, jewelry store?

"My mom owns it - and designed the new Shikon no Tama pieces." He replies with a shrug.

My eyes widen, waiting for him to call out 'Joking!'. But he doesn't.

"Are you… are you serious?" I demand, searching his eyes for a hint that he could be lying. Not that there's a reason he would be… but he's really NOT the trustworthy type.

"You think I would lie about my mother's occupation?" He scoffs, "Idiot."

"Shut up." I groan, "What does your dad do?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"Meaning?" I question, crossing my arms.

"He owns a small restaurant chain… and is at the top of the pyramid at West Corp. "

My eyes widen.

West Corp? Not THE West Corp?

"You mean…" I begin slowly, but he cuts me off with a flutter of his hand.

"West Corp? The Real state business? Yup." Inuyasha finishes for me, smugly.

No wonder these people are rich! West Corp is one of the most known companies right now… and to be the boss, of everyone in the company! No wonder they live a life of luxury!

"So… what's the name of the restaurant?" I finally ask, almost scared to know.

"Hmm? Oh… nothing famous. My dad started it on a whim. My mom used to be a waitress there, before she opened 'Daisuki'. " He snorts nonchalantly.

"Well?"

"It's called Kaze no Kizu." He replies offhandedly.

With that, I almost reel backwards.

"Kaze no Kizu? I love that place!" The words leave my mouth without my permission. Again. I'm going to need to learn self control.

"Which one?" He asks, an almost sour tone to his voice. Somehow, I get the feeling he doesn't like the restaurant so much.

"The one near the school - with the pizza! And spaghetti! And the shrimp! And the desserts that melt in your mouth!" I gush.

He stares at me, looking as if someone had just told him he would have to stay in high school for the rest of his life.

"Good for you then - I got sick of that place years ago." He finally manages to spit out.

Oh. Of course he hates it. He's probably eaten the food his whole life…

"At least you don't have to eat at the fancy one." He mutters under his breath, which makes me wince.

There's another Kaze no Kizu… out of the area, and more up in the hills, where it is unbelievably expensive and hoity-toity. They don't serve pizza there - but steak, sake, and wine… etc. It's a place for the rich people around. Like the Youkai's.

"You don't like that place then?"

"Hell no! They don't serve ramen!" He cries out in exasperation.

Rolling my eyes, still awed at how rich these people are, I glance at the clock.

Six o'clock?

"Shit!" I exclaim, leaping out of my seat, causing Inuyasha to jump, "I've got to go!"

I race to the door, and out of it, as I leave Inuyasha staring after me, in my wake.

Sango:

I burst into the dirty living room.

"Dad! I'm going to Ayame's for the night!" I call over my shoulder, to where my Dad is watching TV from the couch. He nods in response, then goes back to watching whatever feudal soap opera is on today. Seriously - doesn't he get sick of those?

I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder before running down the street, in the direction of Ayame's.

As I do, I remember the warmth of his hand in mine, and blush.

I didn't ask for this! I swear! Kami knows, I don't trust this guy… but what can I say? Something about him makes me want to always be around him. He's a lot of fun to be around… when he's not being a flirt, or a pervert.

Trust me - I do NOT have romantic feelings for him. I DO NOT.

For some reason… I feel like I'm lying when I say that.

Kohaku:

My friend elbows me.

"So - what do you say we meet up again tomorrow during lunch? I'll see if Kanna and Byakuya can come too."

I shuffle my feet nervously.

"I suppose." I reply softly, and he smirks.

"Meet you on the roof then, Kohaku." He laughs coldly, as he stalks away, his pale hair and complexion contrasting with the bright lights of the city,

Someone care to explain to me why I'm still hanging out with Hakudoshi Jyaki?

Ayame:

My Grandfather's voice floats up to me.

"Ayame! I have to work again tonight! Have fun with your friends."

I don't reply, as I hear the door downstairs shut.

I carefully sit up on my bed, and look at my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes are puffy and red from crying, and my cheeks are streaked with tears. It's 6:50 now… I should probably try to make myself look presentable…

After 10 minutes of washing my face, putting on makeup, and fixing my hair - I look as if I had never broken down and cried my heart out.

The doorbell rings from downstairs, and I almost laugh out loud.

Talk about perfect timing!

Kagome and Rin are at the door, talking furiously.

"Shikon no Tama? Daisuki? REALLY?"

"Yeah! I know! I didn't believe it either.

I cough to get their attention, and my two friends turn their attention to me.

"Aya! What's wrong! Have you been crying?' Rin cries out, horrorstruck.

Kagome looks at me critically, "It was over Koga, wasn't it?"

Damn. My friends know me too well. They can see through my lies, and know what's wrong - ALL the time. They've never once been wrong.

"N-no!" I protest immediately, "I..I"

Sango comes running up the walkway.

"Ayame! Your eyes are a little red… were you crying?"

I sigh.

It sucks having perceptive friends.

Rin:

We sit down on the carpet in the living room, Ayame refusing to tell us what's wrong. We'll get it out of her later - but now we're more concerned about our stomachs.

"I can't believe it's 7:30 and I haven't eaten yet." Kagome sighs.

"Why don't we just go to the Wacdonalds down the street?" Sango asks, enthusiastically.

We all make a face.

Personally, I am sick and tired or Wacdonalds, for now… I want something different. Like maybe…

"How about we go to Kaze no Kizu?" I suggest, with a grin.

Ayame looks up, almost cheerfully, "Yeah! That sounds good right now…"

Sango shrugs. She must have her heart set on Wacdonalds.

Kagome looks nervous, "Let's… not go there."

We all turn to her in shock.

Kaze no Kizu is Kagome's FAVORITE restaurant - and she doesn't want to go eat there?

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kagome?" Ayame exclaims, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders and shaking her, "Imposter! Imposter!"

"Get her!" Sango calls out, tackling her to the ground.

Ayame looks at me over her shoulder, " Hurry Rin! Call the police! We have to find the real Kagome as soon as possible!"

I grab the phone and pretend to dial the numbers.

"Hello? Yes! We have a case of…" I glance at the three wrestling girls, " a kidnapping. We found the imposter in the house! Really? Thank you, officer!"

I turn to my friends, " The police are on their way!" I proclaim, and Sango stifles a laugh.

Suddenly, the front door's door knob rattles, as if someone is trying to get in, and the other three, fall on the floor in a pile.

"You didn't ACTUALLY call the police, did you Rin?" Sango asks, slowly.

"No…" I whisper, as I inch towards the door.

Ayame lunges at me, and pulls me behind her.

"Let the oldest go first." She hisses, as she put her ear to the door.

Kagome:

Ayame looks back at us, shaking her head in confusion.

"There's no one -"

There's a knock at the window, and our eyes widen.

_No body's there._

"What the hell?" Sango manages to croak out, eyes wide, when there's a violent thud outside.

Without another word, we race up stairs, past all the doors, and follow Ayame into a closet, and up some stairs, into what looks like an attic.

"Get those chairs!" She instructs us, and we do as she says, and puts them in front of the door to keep people out.

Then we finally get a look at the place.

It's what one would expect of an attic - low lighting - flickering light bulb actually - wooden floor, cold.

But it's made to look… homey in a way.

There's a bed over in the corner by a window, and a rocking chair next to another. There are book shelves, carpets, beanbags, blankets…

"We can stay the night up here." Ayame assures us.

"But our stuff?" I ask.

Ayame shrugs, "We'll be fine! We even have food up here!"

She gestures to a fridge and cabinet in the corner, which makes me relax a little, then I tense.

"So… who do you think was trying to get in?" I ask quietly.

"Let's go take a look!" Rin exclaims, eyes wide with worry, as she hurries to a window and looks down.

"Nothing!" She reports.

Sango glances out another, and confirms the same.

Ayame sticks her head out another one and shakes her head, "All clear."

Sighing, I cautiously take a look out the nearest one, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey - you may want to take a look at this." I laugh softly, "And Sango? You may not like what you see."

Miroku:

Darn it! I should've known there was no way I could've gotten into the Hanakawa's house! It was an impossibility! They wouldn't be so well off, if they didn't still have all their money… although it wasn't money I wanted…

Just a glimpse of Sango, and the other girls, wearing maybe skimpy tank tops, and short shorts to bed.

"M-miroku. I don't think that was a good idea." My cousin, Hachi stutters.

I merely laugh.

Sango:

The nerve of that boy!

Still seething about the incident that had happened over an hour ago, I take a bite out of the cola flavored Kit-Kat bar, savoring it's sweet, tangy flavor.

"Let's play a game!" Rin cries out, as she swallows another spoonful of ice cream.

Warning to those of you who are wondering? Yes. Do NOT give Ayame or Rin too much sugar. They get VERY hyper.

" Would you rather!" Ayame sings out, swaying back and forth, as she holds onto her bottle of soda.

I'm beginning to worry that she spiked the drinks.

"Would you rather date - Naraku, or Mouyomaru?" She hiccups.

"Mouyomaru." I reply, " It'd be easier to dispose of him, and kick his ass."

"Naraku." Kagome grins, " I hear he has a thing for Kikyo -and since we look alike I could get him to respect me…"

"M-Mouyomaru." Rin gulps, " N-naraku… freaks me out."

"Naraku! He is definitely hotter than Mouyomaru." Ayame giggles.

"Would you rather kiss Koga or…. Sesshomaru ?" I ask absentmindedly, "Koga for me."

Ayame gives me a pouty look, "Do I even have to say?"

I sigh.

"Koga…" Kagome mutters, looking disgruntled with her answer, " I think kissing Sesshomaru would be like making out with a brick wall."

We all round on Rin.

"umm.. Well…"

"Well?" Kagome prompts her.

"S-sesshomaru."

An unsettling silence falls over us.

"Rin… I don't think… well… he's…"

"Out of my league? I know that. I'm just saying that I'd rather kiss him then Koga. I'm not confessing my long time love of him." Rin snaps, an agitated look on her face.

"I think we should play a different game." I decide quickly, and everyone nods their head in approval.

Rin NEVER get's angry… what's up with her today?

Ayame:

"Kagome, truth or dare?" I ask wickedly, and she gives a groan.

Rin and Sango look petrified - they both hate this game… but their going to play - or pay the price.

"T-truth."

"What did you do with Inuyasha in his room, ALONE, this afternoon?"

She let's out a sigh of relief, making me curse my choice.

" We talked about the past and how we were both idiots… and that maybe we could start over." she tells us hurriedly.

"So… no more killer glares?" Rin asks hopefully.

Kagome shrugs.

"That's ALL?" I whine, and she nods, then grins.

"Ayame! Truth or dare?" she inquires sweetly, smile growing larger.

Shit.

What have I gotten myself into?

Rin:

Ayame is frozen to the spot, as Kagome repeats the question, "Truth or dare, Ayame?"

Ayame has never been one to back down from a challenge. She's the one who TP'd the principle's classroom before, when Ginta called her a chicken. She's the one who kissed some random boy on the cheek at a restaurant. She's the one who dumped her drink on said boy's fiancé's head.

Ayame never takes the easy way out.

"Dare." She replies, confidently.

"I dare you to run down the street, singing at the top of your lungs - as is."

"That's such an easy one, Kagome!" Sango complains from beside me.

"No it's not." I whisper in her ear, "_KOGA _lives down the street."

Sango bursts into laughter, which causes Ayame to look even more nervous.

"Wh-what if I don't?" she asks quietly.

"Then I dare you to tell Koga you love him - and ask him out. If he says yes - break up with him the next day." Kagome replies, shrugging.

I cringe. That would break poor Ayame's heart! Kagome can be so cruel sometimes!

Ayame takes a deep breath, and starts down the attic stairs.

"Wish me luck."

We don't say anything, and she grimaces.

"You guy's suck." She hisses under her breath as she descends out of sight.

The moment she's gone, we scramble to the window, and peak our heads out, in time to see Ayame stomp out of the house in her pink tank top, and long, ragged sweats. Her hair is down, and she looks incredibly cold - but hey! That's what she get's for choosing a dare.

Suddenly, a very loud noise hits our ears. It **sounds** like a song - but I can't hear the lyrics, or make out the tune. Doors up and down the block slam open, and windows do too.

Ayame continues down the street, and is back in just a moment, head down, as she races back into the house.

We back away from the window, just as Ayame bursts into the room, face scarlet, and looking pissed.

"K-Koga saw me!" She mutters as she sits down on the floor, a horrified look in her eyes.

"Out of curiosity… but what song were you singing?" Sango asks innocently, but her question is met with a glare.

I have a feeling this is going to be a WILD night.

Sango:

Ayame finally regains her composure and directs her glare on Kagome.

"Truth or dare - Kagome?"

Kagome rolls her eyes, but doesn't complain.

"T- Dare."

I'm not sure if she made a good choice or not… Yes, Ayame usually asks really personal questions… but her dares are really… chancy.

"Kagome. I dare you to prank call Inuyasha and…"

This doesn't look good.

Kagome:

I glance at my friends - Ayame who is smirking at me, confident and happy. Rin, who's eyes give away her discontentment with the dare, as she tries to smile reassuringly, and Sango, who is clearly mad with Ayame.

"That's playing with someone's feelings Ayame." She huffs.

Ayame ignores her, and thrusts the phone at me.

"It's just a little phone call…" She tells me simperingly.

"B-but I don't think I have the right voice!" I argue weakly. It's either this, or go to school tomorrow with my underwear over my clothes.

"You can do it!" Rin chirrups, punching a fist in the air.

Taking a deep breath, I push the send button.

The person on the other end picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"umm, Hi, Inuyasha… This is Kikyo…" I muster out, lowering and softening my voice a little.

I hear him pause, in surprise no doubt before he chokes out,

"_Uh… hey Kikyo! How… how's it going?" _

"A-Alright. How about you?" I gasp out, then add at the end, almost flirtatiously, "Inu?"

There's another sharp intake of breath on the other end, which almost jabs at my heart. Almost.

"_I'm , um, fine I guess. Are you … umm busy Saturday, because-"_

I ignore the rest as I motion to Ayame to hand over the plastic, and when she finally releases it from her hold, I crumple it up in front of the phone.

"Inu? I can't hear you! Hello?"

I hear his worried tone through the receiver:

"_Hey - umm, Kikyo? Kikyo?"_

I hung up then, with a loud sigh of relief.

"I LIVED!" I yell, high-fiving Sango and Rin and ignoring Ayame.

Now who to dare now…

Sango:

"What?"

"You asked for a dare, San." Kagome replies shrugging.

"YOU. Want ME. To go on a DATE. With MIROKU?" I screech, causing Rin and Ayame to cover their ears, while Kagome looks at me calmly.

"Yes. I want YOU to go on a DATE with MIROKU." She replies cheekily.

I bite back some nasty words and sigh.

"Fine." I finally snap.

Hah. I'll just tell him I'm bored, and ask if he'd like to hang out. Nothing like a date at all.

I would try to get my revenge on Kagome.. But perhaps I should leave that for later… because right now… I have RIN to ask…

Rin:

My eyes widen as I look at the thing in front of me.

"You want me to eat… the seasoning for instant ramen?" I ask forlornly as I look down at the small package, full of powder, in front of me.

Sango nods.

"You are so weird, Sango." Kagome comments from where she sits at the table, chugging down a liter of milk coffee.

I wince and look away from the sight, as I pick up the package, and pull it open.

"Bottoms up!' Ayame exclaims cheerily, as I dumped the contents into my open mouth.

Believe me when I say : DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading the TWENTY-FIRST chapter of SWDIC! XP Thank you so, so, SO much for reviewing, and making suggestions! This chapter was that much easier to write! thank you SOOOOOOOO much! PLEASE REVIEW! please?**

**Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: For some reason... I would say that this chapter is my least favorite. I know I've been saying the chapters would start being longer... but I guess I didn't have the engergy to write that much today... maybe later on, I'll post another chapter. .. Review, please? Also - try reading at least one of my new stories - Who's Behind You Now? , or Love As Long As You Live. Ok? thanks.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't have ended the series. I would have killed Kikyo much sooner, and I wouldn't be writing this. So there.**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Kagome:

The minute I wake up, to the loud beeping of the alarm, I clutch my head.

It's pounding like crazy, and I can't help but give a small moan of pain, as I stagger to my feet, only to trip over Ayame.

"Watch it!" She growls groggily, sitting up and glaring at me, "I wanna go back to sleep."

She buries her head back in her pillow, and promptly does as she pleases.

Rin's head shoots up at Ayame's voice, and she winces, when her eyes open.

"NOO! The light!" She squeals diving back under the covers of her blankets.

Sango sleepily sits up, and rubs her eyes as she looks at me.

"My head hurts." She declares quietly.

"I feel like I have a hangover." Ayame agrees rising from her pillows once more.

"And you would know how?" Sango demands.

I stand back up, as I feel my way towards my bag, and grab out some clothes.

"I'm using the shower…" I mumble to them, as I trip my way down the stairs, then the hall, and into the bathroom.

The minute the hot water hit's me, my mind seems to wake up - as if someone had just pushed the on button on me.

Last nights events come flooding back to me.

Kami… it was horrendous. We stayed up till 5:30 in the morning… doing dares, chugging soda, eating candy…

I remember Ayame guzzling down a liter of cola and hitting on a guy who was walking down the street, Rin singing karaoke to a song she didn't even know and laughing for fifteen minutes straight, Sango making out with a pillow and listing all the bad things about Miroku, me calling Inuyasha… me…

Inuyasha

Eyes widening, I drop the bottle of conditioner, and stare at my hands in horror.

What have I done?

I slowly sink down to my knees on the shower floor, turning off the water as I do.

There's a worried voice outside.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you ok?"

Rin:

"I'll be right out." Kagome's muffled voice calls from inside.

True to her words, she bursts out of the room seconds later, a blue sweater and skirt on, as she pulls on her socks, hair dripping on the carpet.

"What's the rush?" I question, watching her. She's too jittery. Too anxious. I can read it in her movements.

"I have to set things right." She replies hastily, as she pulls her shoes on her feet.

"Huh?"

Am I missing something?

"I need to talk to Kikyo - before anything happens."

With that, she pulls up her hair into a ponytail, grabs her bag, and runs downstairs.

I hear the door slam behind her and sigh.

At least she's doing something about it.

Kikyo:

I stand outside the school, and feel the breeze blow through my hair.

Naraku gives me a brief wave, as he races off to the convenient store to buy us some coffee.

He has really good timing, that one, because no sooner than he left, my reflection literately came running up to me, breathless.

For a moment, I could only stare at her - the long black hair like mine, the wide brown eyes… yet she is more… outgoing, outspoken than I am. Kagome Higurashi.

Her eyes meet mine, and she sighs, as the words start to tumble out of her mouth in a rush.

Kagome:

I finish my story and glance at her. Her eyes watch me, almost wonderingly - probably wondering in disgust how I could do such a thing, but instead, she gives a light, whispery laugh.

"It's no problem." She assures me, "You just need me to pretend I called him late last night?"

I nod sheepishly.

She sighs, with a small ghost of a smile.

"I can do that."

I gaze at her in sudden respect and astonishment.

"Really?" I ask desperately, and she nods.

"Why not? Just…" She looks sad for a moment, then seems to shake it off, " Tell your friend to not play with peoples feelings anymore… ok?"

She glances upwards , towards the sky, almost longingly, sorrow hiding in her eyes.

"I will… she's.. well, Ayame's been having…"

"A rough time?" Kikyo questions, her soft eyes on me, again, "I understand."

We stand there, staring at each other yet again . I'm not sure what she's thinking - but I am sure as hell jealous of her! We may have a few things in common - hair color, and eyes… but she is so much more graceful and grownup than I am. She's lucky- she's one of those people who has an hourglass figure.

She sighs softly, "thank you for telling me… Kagome."

And with that, she literately glides away, leaving one less thing on my consciences.

I still feel guilty though. I don't think anything I do can change that.

And there's something more that guilt there too. An aching feeling. A tearful feeling…

What is this?

Sango:

"Hurry up, you two!" I order, as we walk towards the school, "We're going to be late."

Ayame yawns, "I wanna go back to sleep." she whines.

"You can sleep in class. Now hurry up!"

I herd the two tired girls up the pathway to the school, only to have Rin run into someone.

"Rin!" I exclaim, exasperated, as she blinks up at the figure.

Suddenly she's wide awake, and a light blush has tinged her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru! I should've been looking where I was walking and-"

"It's fine." He replies, to my surprise, and Rin relaxes.

"Rin! We need to hurry up!" Ayame commands her, mimicking my tone, sleepily from behind me.

I frown at Ayame.

"YOU'RE the one lagging behind." I snap at her irritated.

Sesshomaru is walking off now, with Rin trailing behind him, saying something.

Hmmm…

Ayame:

I slump into my chair in the classroom, and rest my head on my arms, on the table.

Kaede never cares if anyone falls asleep in her class. She usually goes on about the same things anyhow.

Something else, however, is against my beauty rest.

"Yo, Ayame, morning.'

I open one eye, to see the dreaded figure or Koga Ookami facing me.

Could this day get any worse?

"Leave me alone." I grumble, as I close my eye.

His warm breath floats over my face.

"Oh, come on Ayame, up and at em."

"You want me to punch you?" I growl at him.

He snorts, "As if you would!"

I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand him. I'm tired, and angry…

I stand up and slap him across the face.

"Miss Hanakawa-" Kaede begins, but I'm out the door before she can finish.

Today, is a good day to skip.

Kagome:

Inuyasha glances at me out of the corner of his eyes, and _smiles_ at me.

My heart gives an involuntary thump, as I take in the quirk of his mouth, and his warm golden eyes.

This has got to be the weirdest day ever. First Ayame slaps Koga, at the beginning of school - and now at the end of the day, Inuyasha is smiling at me!

Could this day get any weirder?

Kikyo gives me a small nod as I pass her on the way out the classroom door. She told him.

I feel my spirits plummet again, as guilt washes over me.

"Something, the matter?" Koga's smooth voice asks, in concern.

I wheel around to glare at him, "Don't you have your own problems?" I snap at him, before taking off down the hall.

I hear footsteps close behind me, and turn to see Sango, coming after me.

"What was that about, Kagome?" She asks, sounding panicked.

"What?"

"Getting pissed with Koga!" she reminds me.

"I'm… It's just… that dare…"

She looks sympathetic.

"I TOLD Ayame not to play with others feelings!" She tells me sounding almost anxious.

I wave a hand .

"I didn't have to do it though." I reply, in a soft voice.

"Yes you did! It was either that or get expelled for 'inappropriate clothing'" Sango argues, a firm tone to her voice.

I wince. True - I wasn't one who wanted to be seen walking around the school, with my bra over my shirt… but STILL. I feel as if I didn't make the right choice.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him!" Sango insists.

I sigh, and shake my head.

"Doesn't change the way I feel." I reply, eyes starting to tear up.

Damn! What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I being so emotional? Why do I care so much?

"Yo, why are you crying, wench?"

Sango is pushed out of the way, and replacing her is Inuyasha, who is watching me critically.

"Why do you care?" I ask coolly, blinking away the tears,

"I-"

As he starts talking, I remember him talking to me yesterday. Our plan to start over.

I betrayed his trust.

I swear never to play truth or dare ever again.

Rin:

I hurry out of class, literately walking on sunshine. He talked to me! He walked me to my first class!

Not that I have feelings for him or anything - it's just nice to know that he cares, I guess. Nice to know that he has feelings.

With a light hearted laugh bubbling in my throat, I swing my bag over my shoulder and practically leap down the stairs, and skip outside, only to collide with a familiar figure.

Kagura.

"Hey, Kagura!" I grin.

She gives me a stiff smile.

"I was told to come pick you up - apparently I have to drive Kohaku somewhere."

Lucky Kagura with her car. Of course… she is seventeen… and she's still basically an underage driver… but, she looks eighteen, and almost is, so she can get away with it.

"Your car in the lot?" I ask, and she nods, handing me the keys.

"Tell Kohaku that I call shotgun!" I cry over my shoulder, as I race down the stretch of pavement towards the small parking lot.

There's a reason that the parking lot is so small - not many of the seniors actually drive cars. Most of them are legally old enough - but it's easier and cheaper to just take the train, because the station is so close, or to walk.

I unlock the door of Kagura's well earned, purple Honda LIFE, and slide into the passenger, seat as I lock the door behind me, and close my eyes.

I need to collect my thoughts.

I think I DO have feelings for Sesshomaru - not romantic feelings… I don't think, but I do have feelings of some sort.

I want to be his friend - he seems so removed, and distant… I want to bridge that distance and talk to him, just be with him.

I've heard a lot of rumors about him - I never noticed before, but he's talked about a lot at school. They're scared of him. They find him scary, and mean.

And for some reason - I don't see the same thing they see.

Kohaku:

I fold my arms over my chest, as Kagura stops the car, and motions for me to get out.

With a sigh, I open my door, and jump out, to find a tall, pale ,upper classmate looking down his nose at me.

"It's been a while, Kohaku." He tells me breezily, and I force a smile.

It's always hard to be around Byakuya - he conceited and narcissistic… and a worshipper of Naraku as well.

In other words, he's annoying as hell.

Kagura gives me a brief nod, and Rin gives a little wave before they take off down the road, leaving me on top of the hill, alone with the most annoying guy on earth.

Fun.

I think of Rin for just second - her little smiles and perky attitude… she's so sweet… and cute. There's no denying that.

I need to ask her out, before she becomes too attached to Inuyasha's older brother.

"Kohaku."

That whispery voice, so confident, and arrogant causes me to turn around, and stare at my 'best friend'.

Hakudoshi gives me a small smirk, as he takes out his pocket knife, and flips it around in his fingers.

His voice is low and dangerous as he speaks:

"So - what are we going to do today?"

Miroku:

I have just witnessed the most amazing thing in history!

Inuyasha, has just walked home with Kagome!

With a laugh, I grab my beloved by the arm, and drag her down the road.

"Let me go, Miroku!" she demands, tugging away from my grip, to no avail.

I get what I want.

And I want her.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I ask, with a sigh.

She stops struggling, and her lovely lips quirk into a smile.

"No - not really."

I smile at her for a moment, and her face goes scarlet.

Ah - the wonders of love.

But I don't know if she loves me or not.

"You know, Houshi - we saw you last night."

My heart stops beating. I stop breathing. I stop walking. Sango bumps into me.

"something the matter, 'roku?" she asks sounding concerned.

I refuse to reply.

She saw me.

Awe, hell, what's she going to do to me now!

Raising an eyebrow, she pokes me gently on the nose.

"Earth to Miroku?"

I stare at the finger on my nose - no doubt, going cross-eyed as I do this, because Sango giggles.

Then I do the strangest thing - I didn't even plan on doing it… but…

I lunged forward and…

_Kissed __her __nose._

Kami save me.

My heart is going beserk now. I have to get away, I have to get away!

Without a look back at her, I leave her on the sidewalk, eyes wide, staring after me, dumbstruck.

I'm sorry, my love.

Sango:

I raise a hand to my face, blushing.

He kissed me. He freaking kissed me!

My nose that is.

Shivering, with an unexpected rush of feelings, I watch, my mouth half open, as he runs away.

He ran away.

Maybe he didn't mean to do it! Maybe his lecherous thoughts took control of him!

Something boils up inside me - but for once it's not pure anger.

Sure, I'm angry - you would be too, if a guy you were close to, kissed the tip of your nose, then ran away.

I mean who does that sort of thing? Oh… of course. MIROKU.

Anyhow… I'm not exactly angry. More… worried. Anxious. Stressed. And then, there's that one feeling I'm getting.. That I'm not liking.

I feel pleased.

* * *

**a/n: soo.. what did you think? Think the phone call problem is over? Think again - It's going to come up again soon! :P **

**Review? Please? It's really inspiring - and, I'm kinda close to 100 as it is... so if you could just give me maybe 18 reviews for this one. Lol (jk)**

**REVIEW!**

**ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: This one's pretty short - but I promise to update soon, and to start on the next chapter right away. :) Please take a look at some of my other stories! ok? And remember to review!  
To answer a few questions: No, I have never eaten the seasoning for Ramen by itself... thank goodness. ;P and unfortunatley, I don't have an updating schedule - I just update whenever I feel like it.**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. You see... he didn't really like the idea of living in an old dog kennel... or the thought of having to share it with his brother... so... ummm.. you see... I don't own him.**

* * *

Chapter 23:

Kikyo:

I stare into his dark eyes, and blink.

He chuckles.

"I win, Kikyo." He whispers mockingly, his warm breath heating my face.

I sigh in response, and roll over, onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

I can't understand the reason, or motive behind the game truth or dare. Ever since Kagome told me about her dare, I've been pondering this. I don't blame her - If I had to choose between wearing my underwear over my clothes, and prank calling someone, I would definitely NOT choose the former.

There would be no way in HELL that I would ever do that.

Ugh.

"Something wrong?" Naraku asks quietly, as his fingers comb their way through my hair.

I close my eyes in contentment.

He's amazing. Perfect. Understanding.

The ultimate friend.

I smile wryly to myself, and sigh, allowing my thoughts to wander freely.

Inuyasha… gold… archery… Naraku… emotional manipulation…

My eyes snap open.

Manipulation. That was the goal of the game, Truth or Dare - to give someone power over their peers. To make them do whatever they want.

Manipulation. It happened everyday. The teachers manipulated the students with threats of more tests if they didn't get good grades. Friends manipulated each others, with peer pressure, truth or dare, lies…

Manipulation. Ayame had manipulated Kagome to do what she had wanted. Kagome had manipulated Inuyasha's feelings.

I think I myself may be manipulating Inuyasha's feelings as well.

Do I really love him? What do I want from him?

I don't know anymore.

That peaceful presence, of those slim fingers running through my hair, causes me to catch my breath.

Am I being manipulated as well?

Inuyasha:

Something's wrong with her.

She's fidgety, and quiet. Those tears still shine in her eyes.

Kagome.

Funny that I used to hate that name. But now… I don't know how I feel about it.

"Oi, woman! You going to tell me what's wrong?" I demand, as we near the bottom of the steps that lead up to her family's shrine.

She gives me a silent, sad eyed look, before turning her back on me, and starting up the stairs.

I grab her wrist.

"You're not getting away from me so quickly!"

She looks back at me almost distastefully.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha." She states, voice soft, and weary.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong."

She sighs, and the sad look in her eyes deepens.

She shouldn't be sad. Those bright, brown eyes of hers should be filled with life, confidence - good humor. There should be a spark there.

"Just… p-please leave me alone." she murmurs, shaking slightly.

This is stupid.

What the fuck is so horrible that she can't tell me?

I mean… I am her friend right?

Maybe?

Shit. Maybe I'm not. I mean -it's only been a day since we 'started over'.

There's no reason that should mean we're friends.

Though for some reason I can't explain, I wish it is.

Her weak voice calls me back to reality.

"Inuyasha… are you… are we… would you ever…"

"Damn it! Just get to the fucking point already, Kagome!"

She flashes me a surprised look before looking hurriedly away.

"Would you ever hate me, Inuyasha?" She whispers.

Taken aback, I blink. Once. Twice. Three times.

Did I really just hear that?

"Oi - you seem to be forgetting that we hated each other just yesterday." I point out.

She shakes her head with a soft laugh.

"I honestly don't think that was… REAL hate."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I-I… would you ever hate me for doing something… that made you mad?"

Utterly confused, I stare at her, uncomprehendingly.'

Then I shrug.

"Hell no - what kind of thing are you talking about? Pretending to be someone else?"

She stiffens and gives me a funny look, making me wonder. Perhaps…

I wave the thought away, promising myself to return to it later.

"I think it wouldn't bother me that much." I find myself replying.

I hadn't planned on saying it so… gently. But she IS on the verge of crying. And I HATE it when girls cry.

"Are… are you sure?" She sniffs, wiping a wayward tear away.

I nod.

I don't think I could ever REALLY hate her. Sure, she can be super annoying sometimes -who am I kidding? A LOT of the times - and bossy, and mean the other times… she has something about her… some quality…. That makes it hard to completely hate her all the time.

I would know.

She flashes me a weak smile.

"Thanks… Inuyasha." She mutters.

"Hmm? What the fuck did you say?"

She laughs, causing me to become even more confused, as she steps towards me.

Fucking women, and their fucking emotio-

Thin arms wrap themselves around me.

I never saw this coming.

Kagome:

I pull away from the hug, blushing furiously, and dash up the stairs, leaving him dumbstruck down below.

I have no idea what came over me. Silly hormones! Stupid emotions!

Still blushing furiously, I tear inside, and into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I don't like to admit it - but his words were comforting. And he was warm.

I feel like I'm burning up…

Anyhow - one, day, I hope I'll be able to tell him. Without him hating him. One day…

For now… I'll be avoiding him.

Rin:

I glance over at Kagura, who has the music on loudly, her fingers tapping absentmindedly on the steering wheel, as we round another street corner.

"Do you like this song?" I question, and she throws me a startled look.

"I - well…" she gives me a wry smile, and turns off the radio.

I don't understand her sometimes. She can be so… odd. Like turning off the radio, since her favorite song is on.

She may not know it- but I know for a FACT that it's her favorite. After all - I did see her dancing around to it in her room one morning.

Kagura's like an older sister to me - she's distant, and mature. She makes many decisions, drives a car, has her own job, and helps support our 'family'. I look up to her, in a way. She's so strong willed - doesn't let anything get in her way, says what she wants… I wish I could be as bold as her… but however much I try… I don't think I could ever be like her.

In some ways, I'm jealous of her looks as well. In my opinion, I think she should have taken up Yura Kaminoke's suggestion one becoming a model - she certainly has the looks of one. She's so lucky - she seems almost flawless… I'm surprised she doesn't go out on more dates… not that she has time for them, but STILL!

I glance, with a sigh, out the window, as the car comes to a halt at the stop light, and I take in the falling rain. It sucks for whoever has to wait outside in this weather.

My eyes rove over the people waiting for the bus, when they stop on one in particular.

Surprised, I let out a gasp, and roll down my window, as Kagura looks surprised.

"what the hell are you doing, Rin?" She demands.

"Pull over! ." I reply with a shrug, as Sesshomaru's cold eyes look up and meet mine.

He regards me coolly for a moment, before sighing, and coming towards us, as he see's me beckoning.

"Rin." He greets me, with a small nod.

I bob my head to him in return.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask, cutting to the point.

He merely blinks, and I quickly go on, "The traffic back that way is really bad… so we could just drop you off…"

"Hn."

Kagura mutters something from beside me about arrogant bastards.

"Yes?" I question, blinking at him.

He gives a small sigh, and nods.

I consider. Should I give him my seat? Or make him sit in the back?

"Do you want to sit he-" I began, but he cuts me off, with a , "It's fine."

With a shrug, I roll up my window, silently gloating on the inside. I don't know why though.

I hear the car door close behind him, as he slides in the back seat, and I glance expectantly at Kagura.

"Do you mind?" I ask sweetly, and she snorts.

"NOW you ask! Yes, I sure as hell, mind! But I don't have much of a choice now do I?" She hisses at me, a seething look in her eyes, as I blink back at her innocently.

I seriously see no reason for her to be mad… but whatever.

We drive on in silence. An awkward silence at that. Kagura being mad, me being shy - for some reason I can't explain - and Sesshomaru being well…. Well… Sesshomaru.

I was almost relieved, when we finally stopped in the driveway for the Youkai's house, Kagura gaping up at it.

He silently get's out of the car, and I roll down my window again, as I watch him, take a few steps away, before gathering the courage to utter a few words to him.

"I.. umm.. See you soon?"

He glances my way, almost curiously.

"I'll be leaving for Hokkaido in the morning." He responds, calmly, though there seam's to be some sort of emotion underneath his words… regret?

"oh… um… ok then." I reply, nervously, feeling my heartbeat accelerate. This is…

"I'll be back in two and a half weeks." He informs me, his bright, golden eyes boring into mine, as if unconsciously conveying some sort of message.

"I-I'll see you then." I mutter, looking away, hoping that my face isn't as flushed as it feels.

He nods, then starts towards the house, as Kagura pulls out of the drive way.

"He's good looking." She states casually.

"hmm?" I respond, trying to collect my thoughts.

"uhuh. Did you know that you're blushing?"

With a silent groan, I sink down in my seat.

What is going on?

Sesshomaru:

I glance over my shoulder as I enter the house, to see the car driving away.

"Who was that?" my stepmother asks, excitedly, "A friend?"

I glance at her, and continue upstairs without another word.

Rin.

She's a strange girl. A tolerable one. A confusing one.

A deeply intriguing one.

Ayame:

I curl up on my couch, and hold the stuffed wolf doll close to me, as I burry my face in the soft fur. In front of me, the TV is showing some sort of feudal, Korean, cooking soap opera, and I sigh, and roll over.

I'm not in the mood for romantic fantasies. No, princes in shining armor. No damsels in distress -

Why not some kind of heroine, that kicks ass?

There needs to be more movies about girls like that. And the maniac men that keep them on their toes all the time.

Can't there EVER be a story about true, real life?

Remind me to look into becoming a screen writer - I could make block busters.

I glance at the pile of movies beside me.

I either need something funny that'll make me laugh so hard I'll cry, or something so depressing that'll make me break down and cry.

With a moan, I covered my face with a blanket.

I hate the world.

It's so damn unfair.

* * *

**a/n: This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever felt that the world is unfair! that life is unfair, etc.! Check out my other stories soon, k? two of them are newer, and I'd appreciate more readers! :)**

**REVIEW! X)**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: MUST READ the following! : I AM ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 100! SO WHOEVER GETS ME TO MY 100TH REVIEW, WINS... A PRIZE! IDK WHAT! soooo REVIEW!**

**disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. although... I wish I did. :P **

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Sango:

I stare up at the ceiling, the bright, glow in the dark stars I had put up in 5th grade, shining down at me. Somehow I find it comforting, to see them there. A memory. A comforting one. A long ago time.

Speaking of long ago…

I roll over and stare through the darkness of the room, to my cell, which is sitting on a nearby bookcase.

It's been haunting me for weeks.

Yes week's.

It's been almost three weeks since I last talked to Miroku.

Ever since that incident with the kiss.

Self continuously, my hand comes in contact with my nose, and I find myself flustered.

What the hell is going on with me?

I haven't been able to figure myself out lately - everything is just… too confusing. Too strange. Too…

I don't know.

I glance back at the phone.

Three weeks is a long time not to talk to someone who you're pretty much best friends with.

And over such a stupid thing!

Again, my hand comes towards my nose, and I have to force myself to leave it on top of my comforter.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

He didn't mean any harm. He didn't mean to scare me. He didn't mean to hurt me.

His actions had been innocent. He still wants to talk. Or at least, I hope he does.

Tears prickle under my eyelids, and I refuse to release them.

Because the truth hits me like a tsunami.

I miss him.

My fingers stretch towards the phone, and it's not until my fingers wrap around it, that I give a sigh of relief.

It's not until I cradle it to my chest, and all his unanswered calls, and texts, that I allow a ragged breath.

I need to call him.

Shakily, I dial his phone number, which for some reason, I have memorized.

It's like I have them etched into my mind. Into my heart.

I shake the thoughts away quickly.

I can't afford to get all sappy, and romantic at a time like this.

I shakily hold the phone to my ear, as I hear the sound of his phone, ringing.

I can't expect a reply. It is, after all, 1:57 in the morning…

His voice cuts through my thoughts, soft, and groggy.

"_Hello_?" he yawns.

I can't speak. My mouth moves, but nothing comes out. My heart is beating like a drum inside my chest. And it won't stop.

Then there's a hitched breath on the other side, that almost makes me hang up.

Then his voice whispers to me in the darkness, as if he's sitting beside me, comforting me.

"_Sango?" _He murmurs.

He knows it's me. I gulp, and his name forces it's way past my lips.

"M-miroku?"

IT comes out as a question, and for some reason I can't explain, I find myself blushing in the darkness.

"_Sango… I…"_

I realize he's going to apologize. He regrets his actions. And somehow that hurts more than any physical pain I've ever felt.

I wish I hadn't been avoiding him…. He's much to kind, and gentle for that.

"_Sango… How are you?" _

He cares. He doesn't hate me.

A sob escapes me, as his warm words fall over me.

"_It's ok, sweetie."_

Rin:

I gaze up through the branches of the tree we're under and smile to myself.

I feel so blissfully happy. A giggle escapes me, as I glance out of the corner of my eyes, to see Miroku and Sango talking - Miroku smiling at the girl of his dreams, with love shining in his eyes, while Sango fidgets under his gaze, while peeking up at him, fondly, with a blush.

Why am I the only one who notices this? I don't understand how Miroku can't see how much she adores him, deep, deep, down. I don't understand how Sango doesn't see how devoted he is to her, and that he's trying to give up the many women.

And I don't understand how Ayame and Kagome don't see this.

Well… Ok, maybe I can.

Ayame is glaring daggers at where Koga sit's with his little cronies, laughing and joking about, as he glances every once and a while at Kagome.

Kagome, on the other hand, is watching Inuyasha and Kikyo who sit nearby, chatting.

She's not happy. Nope. She's absolutely livid. And why?

Haha. Guess.

It was, in the least, surprising, when Kagome told me about two and a half weeks ago, that she and Inuyasha were friends again. It had surprised me even more, when they had started avoiding each other - not that they didn't talk… just more like, they kept their distance.

I can tell that isn't really what they want - Inuyasha wants to be with Kagome, and to hand out with her, while Kagome is pining after his attention, and conversations.

Not that either of them know those things.

They are so utterly clueless.

Kikyo practically throwing herself at Inuyasha lately… and Koga dogging Kagome's every move.

Perhaps it's for the best - if those to didn't interfere… who would? I mean, we can't have Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love right away, right?

That would be too rushed, and unromantic.

Inuyasha's voice caries our way, as he nods to Kikyo, and comes and joins us in the shade of the tree.

"Yo." He greets us, his gaze falling immediately on Kagome, who looks up at him, from where she lays on the ground alongside Aya and I.

"Hey!" She responds, with a grin.

Miroku immediately rushes to his friends side, with Sango blushingly following.

"SOOO!" He begins, then smirks, and his voice lowers, "You're house? Or mine?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Ayame breaks into a bout of choking laughter, as she swallows a koala's march cookie whole.

"So… you're bi, then?" Koga questions, coming up behind us.

Miroku opens his mouth to speak, looking indignant, when I speak up.

"OH! I can't wait to tell Jakotsu!"

Horrified purple/blue eyes rest on mine pleadingly, which I ignore.

As everyone calms down, and stops their laughing, Inuyasha sighs.

"I have to go pick up my brother at the train station - we won't be able to have our movie night at my house."

Oh… tonight…. Inuyasha's brother…

My face feels strangely warm.

"That's fine!" Miroku replies, throwing me a mischievous look that causes me to freeze.

Is it just me? Or does Miroku already seem to have his revenge planned out?

"We'll come with you to pick him up!"

Those eyes meet mine once more, "Won't we? … Rin, sweetie?"

Darn it.

Thanks a lot Miroku.

Kagome:

As we walk out of class, Inuyasha tugs at my sleeve.

"Hmmm?" I reply, turning to him curiously.

"N-never mind." He forces out, then turns away, disappearing into the crowd of people

With a sigh, I walk down the steps, only to be met with a mob of students, jammed around the bulletin board.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself, as I squeeze through the glob of people pressed together.

Their tittering voices fill the air, as they read… well, SOMETHING on the board.

Then as luck has it, Rin skips up to me, with a pale, sickened looking Ayame at her side.

"What's this all about?" I demand of them, as we push our ways out the front doors.

"There's going to be a dance next weekend." Rin replies excitedly.

"Is… is that so?" I ask, trying to sound uninterested, and failing miserably.

"Yup! On Friday night! 7 to 11pm!" Rin chirrups.

I smile. This is going to be helluva fun event.

Who can I go with?

It's then that I realize that Ayame looks stricken, rather than pleased, as she usually would be.

"What's wrong, Aya?" I question, worriedly, "If Koga did something, I'll throw him so far into hell, he'll never be able to come out alive! Then he'll spend eternity, waiting down there for you."

"Are you insinuating that I'll be going to hell?" Ayame inquires, dangerously.

"All the best people go to hell! It's all the rage! Heaven is SO last year. " I argue, "Like… umm…"

Rin cut's me off, with one of those sweet smiles of hers.

"It's more a problem of what Koga DIDN'T do." she informs me, calmly, with a sad little grin, "You see…. Ginta asked her to go to the dance with him."

"But - Aya! You don't have to go with him!" I tell her, feeling amused.

But she shakes her head, eyes wide, and her voice hoarse, as she whispers.

"But he was the first one to ask me."

"So?"

Rin and Aya trade glances, then both look at me.

"You have to go the dance with whoever asks you first."

SHIT.

Sango:

As a wave a goodbye to Miroku, and hurry past the huge horde of people, who are reading the sign about the dance, I bump straight into someone, and we both reel backwards.

" I'm sorry!" I tell them hurriedly, as I throw them a quick smile, and start past them.

Or, I was starting past them, until they grabbed my wrist.

I glance back at my classmate confused, while his eyes shine with uncertainly, as he says my name.

" Miss Taijiya?"

I raise my eyebrow at this, as I take in his appearance. Long black hair pulled up behind him in a fashionable ponytail, glistening brown eyes, and an award winning smile…

He looks familiar.

A rush of memories fall over me.

A sniffling kid, with binoculars spying on me, quite noticeably from a balcony in 6th grade. My father and I had come by to welcome them to the neighborhood. Ironically enough, it wasn't even our neighborhood. My dad had just seen the moving truck and had dragged me up the steps towards the house.

That's when it hits me.

He's the snotty nosed little brat.

Miroku:

I sigh, as I flip open my cell, and answer with a bored, "Hello?"

Sango's panicked yell comes through the receiver.

"_Miroku! I don't know what do! T-the world is ending! Someone save me! I can't believe it! NOO!"_

Now this certainly was interesting.

"Calm down, dearest." I chide her gently, as I hear her take a deep gulping breath, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"_Kuronoske Takeda asked me to the dance." _

I bite back a bitter growl of resentment.

Damn it all! I've been planning to ask her tonight! It would have been so romantic! And then some stupid, rich, always sick boy beats me to it!

I hope he dies under the paws of a ghost bear.

I clear my throat.

"I-I'm sorry, sweetheart." I mutter, "I wish I could help…"

"_I- I know no-one can help with this but… you know, I just wanted to let you know…"_

My life has officially ended.

Inuyasha:

I wanted to ask Kagome to the dance.

I really did. But now I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to ask her. I guess I'm a coward after all. Not that I'll ever tell anyone that, because I'm Inuyasha, the fucking richest guy at the school - not to mention the smartest, hottest and most amiable of them all. Hah.

I can imagine Kagome's response to that. No, I take that back. I KNOW what her response would be to that. "_Narcissistic much?"_

Sure, I may come off as narcissistic, but I'm all of the above. I'm the fucking best person on this earth. And you know it.

Anyhow - I suppose that I'll have to ask her tonight or something… yeah. Or something.

As I round the corner, I see Ayame and Koga speaking heatedly.

Yes. They are both pissed off. It's fucking obvious when it comes to those two. They seem to always be pissing each other off. Especially these last few weeks.

Feh. Fucking idiots.

"You're going with GINTA?" Koga demands eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yes, I'm going with Ginta ." Ayame replies irritably, " Now can you PLEASE leave me alone, Ookami?"

Koga flinches and backs off, as Ayame turns around to look at me, and she manages a ghost of a smile. It's fucking creepy.

As she walks past me, her voice hisses in my ear:

"You better ask Kagome to the dance, or I'll kill you."

I glance at Koga, and I know the race is on.

Kohaku:

Hakudoshi walks towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Kohaku." He greets me with that creepy, soft voice of his.

"Hey." I reply with a brief smile.

Now don't get me wrong - this guy is my friend. But sometimes he can be really, REALLY scary. Like the time with the giant scythe… or the time with the rats that we accidentally released in a pet store.

But at the same, he can be a lot of fun. He likes to explore dark caves for some reason, and somehow I always get pulled along with him… that was our reason for going to the beach. Apparently, his sister, Kanna, had seen a large cave down by the shore, and had told her brother about it. So… yeah.

"Who are you planning on taking to the dance?" He asks me, watching me with scrutiny, "The Koizumi girl?"

I give a soft laugh.

"Yeah - unless you're sister is free?"

I'm not really that interested in Kanna - but she was nice enough I suppose.

"She's going with Byakuya." He replies nonchalantly.

I give an internal sigh of relief.

"Oh - that's too bad. I guess I will have to ask Rin." I reply, trying to sound disappointed.

"If you can get past Sesshomaru Youkai." Hakudoshi responds cryptically, and I know he's right.

Ayame:

Ginta.

I'm going to the dance with Ginta.

Somebody kill me now, damn it!

I pound my head against the wall, earning a raised eyebrow from my grandfather.

I don't care right now. Hell, I don't care at all anymore! After all, my heart, and my life is falling to pieces right before my very eyes!

I slam my head against the wall one more time, before staggering backwards in a daze.

You know what?

I should do that more often.

Kagome:

"Higurashi!"

I hear Hojo's voice calling to me, but I keep walking.

I don't really want to go the dance with him.

I don't even know who I want to go the dance with.

And why the hell is this dance so important anyways? I could just ditch my date somewhere, and hang with my friends.

And then I see them racing towards me - like a hungry dog and a wolf.

Inuyasha and Koga.

I immediately spin on my heel and turn to Hojo, trying my best to be cheerful and shy.

"Do you want to go the dance with me, Hojo?"

I don't know why I just did that.

Anybody want to kill me before next week?

Koga:

I glare sulkily at Inuyasha across the table, from where we sit at Wacdonalds, gulping down caffeine.

Ayame is going to the dance with Ginta. GINTA! My right hand man! Or is that Hakkaku?

And Kagome asked the dimwit HOJO to the dance. Mr. Neat freak, and straight A's, teachers pet.

Is that what she likes in a man? Someone… dumb, who likes poetry?

Maybe I should stop by the library on the way home and pick up some books about how to write poems…

Hmmm…

Inuyasha glares at the table top, as he finishes his third cup of Coke, and sighs.

He's mad too. He wanted to go to the dance with my woman. MY WOMAN!

What is wrong with the world?

I know who he's going to call, as he opens his phone.

That, pale, lifeless chick who looks Kagome.

Talk about rebound.

Rin:

I wave at Jakotsu through the window, and he hurries to open the front door for me.

For some reason, the Kotsu's have started locking their doors, and windows. Everyone seems a whole lot more tense, and uptight… but every time I ask, they say nothing wrong.

Sure it seems normal! Jakotsu and Bankotsu still sing Abarero every time it comes on, Suikotsu still reads health books, and Ginkotsu still is working on rebuilding his computer.

But the difference is evident. Kagura's become a lot more jumpy, and Kyokotsu is working out even more.

It's as if something happened. Or is going to happen. The only ones who seem to actually act normal, without forcing themselves to be, are Myoga, and Kohaku.

"What are you doing today?" Jakotsu asks, as we walk into the living room, and I throw down my large bag and exchange it for my purse, and a nice jacket.

"Going with Inuyasha to pick up his older brother." I reply gloomily.

"Oh? Mr. Cutie has a brother?" Jakotsu asks, and Kagura's the one who replies.

"Mhhhm…and he's named an Ice Prince." She mutters.

"Is he… good looking?"

Kagura nods, with a shrug.

"OOOHHH! Kagura has the hots for Mr. Cuties brother!"

Somehow, those words scare me.

A LOT.

What if they're true?

* * *

**A/n: REMEMBER : WHOEVER GETS ME TO MY 100TH REVIEW WILL... ummm... BE ABLE TO HAVE THEIR FAVORITE CHARACHTER OR PAIR... DO SOMTHING OF THEIR CHOICE! OK?**

** - no lemons please!**

**- and charachters within the Inuyasha series!**

**- nothing too out of the storyline**

**- nothing that would speed up the story dramatically**

**- and pairings within reason.**

**THANK YOU! I love my readers! ;) **

**Ja ne! **

**(I'll update again today!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: Well! Here's another chapter! I'm going to try to update twice more today - I want to get the shopping and the dance over with! :) So let's see if I can do it! Please take a look at some of my other stories, ok? I'm sorry that there's not so much Inu/Kag in this chapter... but I gaurentee lots of it in the next two ! **

**Disclamer: i don't own Inuyasha - but I love my Sesshomaru doll! *hugs poor Sesshy plushy tightly***

**Dedicated to: This chapter goes out to Nyony's Echo, for being my 100th reviewer! XD *throws confetti all over the place* Your chapter will be coming up soon - I promise! **

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Rin:

We all sit on the grass outside the Youkai's house, talking about random things.

For some reason, Kagura and Kohaku decided to tag along with me, so they are now sitting quietly looking up at the stars, while the rest of us talk.

The rest of us, excluding Sesshomaru, who is watching us from the deck, are talking aimlessly.

We picked up Sesshomaru an hour ago at the train station, and walked over here for some desert, and maybe a movie.

But somehow, watching a movie, had turned into watching the stars… which in my opinion is ten times better.

Koga moves from where he sits beside Kagome, to beside me, with a small smile.

"Hey, Rin."

I flash him a quick smile.

"Hey, Koga!" I greet him.

He glances nervously down at the grass, then at me, and I smile encouragingly.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" He asks, sounding confident.

I consider.

Go with Koga?

I don't have a choice, do I? I have to go with the first person who asks. And besides! Koga's not that bad. It's better than going with Naraku… and I'm sorry, but Kohaku.

After what Sango said about him, I've been trying to keep my distance from him.

So Koga? Sounds good.

"That sounds great!" I respond, trying to sound enthusiastic.

It must have worked, because he gives me a weak smile.

"So, I'll pick you up at… 6:30, on Friday?"

Fidgeting, I nod.

"Sure - are you sure you want to pick me up though? I mean… Renkotsu…"

He gives a sigh.

"I'll live, I think."

I force a giggle. "Ok! 6:30 then!"

He throws me a relieved smile, which I return, before he goes to sit beside his beloved Kagome again.

I sigh. I need some time to clear my mind. To calm down a little, and accept that I wouldn't have had the guts to ask Sesshomaru anyways.

I freeze, as I take a step forwards.

I had wanted to ask … Ses… Sess… Sesshomaru?

Face burning with embarrassment, I walk a short distance away, into the shadows.

Sango:

"Then don't go!" Miroku tells me again, "If you hate him that much, don't force yourself to go!"

I respond with a groan.

If only it was that easy! I already said yes - and I HAD to go with him… so there's nothing I can do!

I don't want to miss this dance. Who knows what kind of trouble Miroku will get into?

Speaking of trouble…

"I can see you, idiot!" I snap at him, as I glimpse his fingers reaching towards my backside.

"I didn't do anything!" He insists, seriously.

"But you were going to!" I reply heatedly, as I get to my feet.

"I'm fed up with this." I mutter to myself.

I glimpse Rin's retreating figure and decide to follow suit. Except I have better plans. I'm going to go home.

Take THAT, pervert.

Hah.

Kagome:

"Unless an idiot dies, he cannot be cured."

"Keh. When entering a village, obey the villagers."

"What is with you two and proverbs?" Ayame questions, to my right.

"Feh. One who smiles instead of rages, is always the stronger."

"what are you talking about?" Koga demands, causing me to laugh.

"So you're saying Rin is stronger than Sango?" Ayame snorts.

"We are no more than candles burning in the wind." I reply sagely with a smile, enjoying their confusion.

"The reverse side, also has a reverse side." Miroku puts in, as he scoots closer to us.

"Sleeping people can't fall down!" Inuyasha tells him accusingly.

"Even monkeys fall out of tree's!" I respond coolly.

Koga, Ayame, Kohaku and Kagura are giving us looks, as if we're insane.

I hope no one calls in the nuthouse people to take us away - I wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment.

"Affinity is a mysterious thing - but it is spicy!" Miroku murmurs, winking at Kagura, who looks disgruntled.

"A fog cannot be dispelled by a fan." The older girl shoots at him, with a glare.

He sighs sadly.

"A good wife is healthy, and absent."

"it's husband, idiot!" Inuyasha yells at Miroku.

I roll my eyes at the scene in front of me, as I tug on Inuyasha's arm.

"Unless an idiot dies, he cannot be cured."

Kagura:

I glimpse the tall, Youkai boy passing out of the corner of my eye, and I get up to follow him. However, his cold gaze causes me to freeze.

I admit it. He is good looking. Hot? Maybe not… but… ok. Maybe he is hot.

But that doesn't mean ANYTHING!

I bet Rin like's him. She probably doesn't even know it herself, poor thing. I wouldn't dream about taking her love from her.

But asking him to a dance?

Why not?

"Sesshomaru -"

I'm cut off, as he glares stoically at me.

Sheesh. This guy is kinda freaky.

"I - I was wondering if perhaps we could go to-'

"I won't be attending." He responds icily, before sweeping off into the close shadows, where Rin is standing alone.

Ah well.

Fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch, a broken mirror can not be made to shine

In other words?

It doesn't matter.

Hmm.. Maybe I'll see if I can sneak another popsicle…

Ayame:

I watch Kagome and Inuyasha talking animatedly together, as they point out 'constellations' in the sky.

More like figures they made up.

"And that one is… is… that one is… " Kagome thinks for a moment, that snaps her fingers, "That one is, a soul collector!"

Inuyasha shakes his head and disagrees.

"It's Byakuya's eye, that has wings, and acts as a spy." He responds, seriously, earning disbelieving glances from all of us.

As expected of the idiot.

"All in favor of sending Inuyasha to the loony bin?" I call out.

Heads snap to look at me, and three - no, FOUR! , hands raise themselves above their heads.

Inuyasha looks petrified.

"Kagome! Restrain him!" I order, grinning viciously at the wide eyed rich boy, "Koga! Go get the immobilization darts!" I wink at him, and he hurries inside the large house, "Kagura! Get a fan!" Kagura gives me a funny look, before digging through her purse, "Kohaku! Go find a chain and sickle!"

Miroku looks at me mournfully.

"What can I do, fair, warrior maiden?"

"Call in the caretakers." I reply, menacingly, with a toss of my head, as Inuyasha's eyes widen.

Sesshomaru:

I find Rin sitting under a tree, staring at a small golden leaf, that she holds in her hands, twirling it ever so often.

"Rin."

Looking flustered, she drops the leaf, and her wide eyes rove up to mine, as a look of embarrassment washes over her face. Or at least, I suppose that is what the pinking of her cheeks means.

"Sesshomaru." she replies with a slight smile.

Where has her sunny, bright, joy filled smile, gone?

I don't want her to look so… down. So tired. So sad.

I reach out slowly, to her, my hand outstretched for her own.

A small gesture. I know. But I'm uncomfortable with it. It's strange, new.. And too caring. I would never do such a thing for anyone but her.

I don't care to know why.

Her eyes seem to soften a bit - they look less lonely and sad, as she tentatively reaches out for my hand.

There.

Her small, warm hand clutches mine, as I help her to her feet, her face flushing ever so slightly.

She seems so delicate, so flimsy, as if she would break if she fell.

I don't want her to break.

I want to catch her before she falls - to save her before she cries.

What IS this feeling?

Rin:

I blush, as his hand momentarily clasps around mine. He's so elegant, strong looking… and well… attractive.

He's so much better than me in everyway. He's out of my reach.

He's said to be cold, refined, and cruel. So why am I not seeing any of this.

I offer him a shy smile, which he takes in with a blink. If I may say so - a surprised blink.

Wow… um… well.

Why am I so flustered?

He's just someone I happened to run into (literately), in the hall one day. Why does he matter so much?

He gently pulls his hand away from mine, as he looks away, into the deep, deep forest…

Deep forest…

The lyrics of my favorite song, Fukai Mori, by Do As Infinity, suddenly pop into my head as I think that.

So silly of me, I know… but still.. The songs won't get out of my head.

Holding in the laughter that threatens to overtake me, I walk along side him, on our way back to the others, and the lyrics happen to escape past my lips in a whisper.

"_Go on with our lives… and lose those things behind…"_

He gives me a silent stare, to which I respond to with a blush.

"Sorry." I mutter, suddenly self consciences, "Song lyrics…"

"Hn."

I glance his way, and he looks back at me, with an almost curious blink.

"Fukai Mori."

I smile at him brightly, and he seems taken aback.

Face growing warm again, I let out a sigh of relief as we come to a stop beside a bewildered Inuyasha who - by the way - is tied to a chair, with a scarf wrapped around his mouth to keep him from yelling.

Kagome:

I laugh as I pat the top of Inuyasha's head.

We've just explained to the wide eyed Rin, and the blank faced Sesshomaru, what has been taking place sine their little walk.

"They'll be here in any moment!" Miroku laughs pleasantly, as, Kagura fans Ayame from where she lays in the grass, like a princess on some sort of royal liter.

Kohaku is experimenting with a chain and fork device he made, and has so far succeeded in knocking down a bunch of leaves on a plant.

Congratulations, Kohaku! You've done the impossible! Knocked the leaves off a plant in autumn. BRAVO!

Koga is poking Inuyasha with chopsticks right now, and Inuyasha looks like he's going to kill us.

Which wouldn't be surprising.

There's a crunch of gravel from the driveway, and a tall figure get's out of a sleek, shiny, expensive looking car.

It's dark out, so I can only see his silhouette.

His voice is smooth - yet has an almost rough quality to it. Odd I know… but still! It's true.

"I believe this is who you want taken away?" He asks, in his soft, warm voice.

"Yes, Sir." Miroku replies saluting the man, like a soldier.

We all watch in silence as the man grabs the back of Inuyasha's chair and tows it towards the car.

Ayame let's out a frustrated hiss.

"I wasn't being serious, idiot!"

"Neither was I." Miroku laughs.

Nervously, we turn to him, just as Sesshomaru comments to the man as he passed him, "Good luck - father."

Kikyo:

I yawn, and smile sleepily to myself.

I have a date for the dance! Inuyasha!

Butterflies flutter about in my stomach, and I give a little giggle, feeling lighthearted and free.

I'm going to have a blast! I just know it!

Sango:

It's twelve at night. Why the hell is Kagome calling me at this hour?

With an angry sigh, I pick up my cell phone, with a tired, "Hello?"

"_Sango! We're going shopping on Wednesday after school_!"

"Why?"

"_We need dresses_!"

"It's not formal." I slur.

"_NEWS FLASH! It IS_!"

"No it's not, silly." I argue.

"_It IS_!"

"No it's not!"

With that, I turn off my phone, and drift into dreams of un-perverted perverts, and world peace.

If only.

* * *

**A/n: WELL... REVIEW! X) **

**just somthing random but... I watched the Corpse Bride, by Tim Burton today, because I had this fascinating idea! What if, Kikyo was the Corpse Bride, and Inuyasha was the unsupecting 'husband'. Kagome would be the living girl whom he gradually falls in love with . Naraku would be that freaky lord guy, who is supposedly rich! I thought it was a genious idea! Up until I actually watched it again, and realized that it wouldn't work out for my style of writing. So... if anyone was interested in it, please tell me, because, I'd like to read a story like this. **

**JA NE!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: YES! I finaly was given the time to finish typing this one up! I'll post the next chapter as quickly as possible! I promise!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. And there is apparently nothing I can do about it... for now.. ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: My reader, Mystery-chan! Happy B-day! :) Hope that you enjoy it! (and read it in time...) Again, Happy B-day! * throws confetti, covering readers ***

Chapter Twenty-six:

Kagome:

I roll my eyes as Sango once again tries to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Let me go!" She pleads, twisting this way and that, in a wild attempt to escape from my clutches.

Sango and I are standing inside the store named, 'Kaguya Silk', looking for a dress for Sango to wear to the dance.

WELL - more like I've been searching for a dress for her, and she's been trying to escape.

It's been forty-five minutes since Ayame and Rin and I found our own dresses - and Sango still has yet to try anything on.

I sigh as I pull her towards a rack of black dresses, and shove her towards it.

Rin and Ayame deserted us half an hour ago, leaving me to deal with Sango's escape attempts.

Some friends.

Sango hates shopping for some reason, which I find completely wrong, and bizarre.

Not that I'm a shopping addict - that's Ayame- but who wouldn't like shopping?

Sango eyes the dresses with scrutiny, then begins cautiously, rifling through them.

I guess I can understand her hatred for shopping, now that I think of it. I mean, who wouldn't hate it, if Ayame was always forcing you into slutty outfits?

What can I say? Ayame has a terrible sense of fashion when it comes to others. For some reason.

Strange, huh?

Sango gives a small gasp, as she holds up a black and pink halter top dress.

"What do you think?" She questions, almost calmly, as she holds it up to herself.

"Perfect!"

Indeed it is. If only Miroku was here to see this..

I fight back a giggle, as I usher Sango into the changing room, and look about my surroundings.

That's when a welcoming sight meets my eyes, and a smile breaks across my face.

Am I lucky, or what?

Sango:

With a frustrated sigh, I glance at my reflection in the mirror, and my eyes widen.

Wow.

I love this dress!

I twirl around and watch as the skirt flares out and spins with me.

"Kagome! I'm coming out now!"

I unlock the door, humming under my breath, and open it with a grimacing smile.

"Kagome, don't you th… th…"

The words get caught in my throat.

Kagome isn't standing where I left her.

Someone else has taken her place - a someone, who is very unwelcome at this given moment.

Miroku.

His eyes widen in surprise - and I can only imagine the lecherous thoughts going through his head right now.

"Sango! You look positively… mouth watering." He smiles, 'charmingly', as his eyes rove over me.

Ok… completely awkward.

He grabs a hold of my hands, and kisses them gently, causing me to blush and look away.

I don't have the energy to fight him off right now. And it's Kagome's fault too. If she hadn't dragged me through store, after store, I would have enough stamina to kick him into next week.

Speaking of Kagome…

Huffily, my eyes seek her out, and sure enough, there she is by the door.

She gives me the thumbs up, and leaves.

TRAITOR!

Kagome:

I hum to myself, as I walk up to the figure on the bench, who is regarding me skeptically.

"What took you so long?" He demands, as he moves a plastic bag over, so I can sit beside him.

"Sorry- I had to stay and watch Sango make a fool out of herself." I reply, with a short laugh.

Inuyasha snorts.

"Sango? Make a fool of herself, for Miroku? She clearly hates him."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Or, so you think… whatcha got there?"

He shrugs, as he tosses the bag at me, and I rifle through, hungrily.

Cola flavored Kit Kat's, a bottle of melon soda, and an ice-cream bar.

"Help yourself."

My eyes snap to his face, as my stomach screams a silent, 'YES!"

"Really?" I ask, forcefully, as my hand snakes towards the ice-cream bar.

He shrugs again.

"You have to share though."

I give a little groan, but never the less, I peel off the wrapping on the ice-cream bar, and take a bite.

Mmmm… cold, ice-creamy goodness! I pull it towards me for another bite, but my arm is tugged in the other direction, as it heads into Inuyasha's waiting mouth.

W-whoa?

My face takes on a burning sensation, my heart's all a flutter.

He licks the remainder of some ice cream off his lips.

"Mm…. that's good." He tells me, as he lets go of my hand, and I self-consciously pull it back towards me.

That… that didn't count as a kiss did it? An indirect one?

Worries invading my thoughts, I nervously, and unconsciously, bring the ice cream to my lips, and as I taste the coolness, of the green tea in my mouth, I also get a cold sensation on my cheek.

Inuyasha smirks, and laughs.

"Nice job, Kagome." he snorts, "You've got a little somthin' right here." He points cockily, to his own cheek with a sort of wicked grin.

My face growing warmer, I reach up and tentatively wipe the back of my hand across my cheek.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, which probably means I didn't' t get it.

"Right here, idiot." He sighs, as he leans forward, and smoothes his hand over my cheek.

My heart stutters in my chest- threatening failure. I swear. Spending time with Inuyasha gets me one step closer to death.

Crap.

I don't want to die.

But as I glance at his pinkened face, and averted, golden eyes, which are darkened with evening shadows, I wonder if it'll be a broken heart - not a failed, one, that will kill me.

But that was before I mentally slapped my self silly.

Take that, stupid hormones, and silly daydreams! Take that Inuyasha! Take that heart! And that and that, and that…

This is going to be an interesting evening.

Sango:

"And, please tell me again, Miroku, why we are taking this train?" I ask of him, as I stare out the window at the growing dark, forest we are going through.

"I just thought you might be interested in joining me to my favorite spot." He replies nonchalantly, as if he takes girls off to the middle of nowhere all the time.

Which knowing him…

I'd rather gouge my eyeballs out then think of him and another girl… alone in a forest…

EW! Miroku has DEFINATLEY rubbed off on me!

Should I make my escape?

I consider for a moment, then decide against it. No energy left.

Damn Kagome.

If something happens to me - Someone sue Kagome for me, ok?

As the train comes to a stop, Miroku takes my hand, and leads me off, and out of the station.

We're in the middle of absolute nowhere.

Go figure.

But WHY is there a train station in the middle of nowhere?

Don't ask me.

I'm as clueless as the next girl.

For some reason, I find myself glaring at Miroku - until he turns around that is.

I throw him a wide smile at his curious gaze, then immediately revert to glowering, as he looks on ahead, and pulls me up the steep side of a hill.

"Here we are!" He announces cheerfully, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Here?" I ask skeptically, looking about.

Absolutely nothing close, that I can see… at least I know that the Train station is fifteen minutes away.

Shit.

What have I gotten myself into?

Kagome:

I smile at him wickedly, from where we slay on the grass, staring into each others eyes.

"I'm going to win." He taunts me, unblinkingly.

"You're head's going to explode." I respond, unwaveringly.

"Keh. Not in my lifetime."

"Sure, sure…"

We stare at each other for another moment or so.

"There's that freak Hobo, or whatever, behind you."

"Yeah right."

If he's going to play, dirty, so am I.

So the most random, awful words, that make me blush, pop out of my mouth.

"You're really handsome - you know that?"

He blinks, not once, but twice.

"Hah!" I exclaim, "I win! I win!"

He looks positively stunned, then he looks livid.

"It's not nice to play with peoples feelings, Kagome."

I glance at him.

"Huh?"

"You said I was handsome."

It's my turn to blink.

"I- I did?'

He nods.

For some reason I can't remember.

"Don't say things that aren't true." He huffs, sitting up, and turning away from me.

More words force themselves past my lips.

"I never said they weren't true." I mutter to his back, then clap a hand over my mouth in surprise.

What is wrong with me? I keep blurting stupid things out, left and right. And embarrassing things at the same time.

Inuyasha is SO not handsome. He is not… he is…

I blush, as his golden eyes meet mine, and I manage a "I don't know where that came from." before I glance away troubled.

Damn it. He IS rather attractive.

How am I supposed to deal with this sort of new info? I don't know.

Any pointers, world? World? Are you there? Hello?

It's decided. I'm insane.

I glance at him again, and he's giving me this really, REALLY, strange, and intense look.

"Um… Inuyasha?" I whisper, and his eyes soften as they look over my face.

Am I… uh.. Missing something?

His hand slowly falls onto mine, and he throws me a small, uncertain smile.

My heart gives a jolt.

I then have the strangest impulse. To touch him.

Miroku's out there? Get your minds out of the gutter. I'm warning you.

I want to run my hands through his long silver hair, and to stare forever into the sunny golden depths of his eyes. I want to have his hand in mine, and…

I blush.

I DO NOT FEEL THIS WAY TOWARDS INUYASHA!

I can't.

It's be…

I can't… I don't…

I…

"I need to go now." I hurriedly tell him, jumping to my, feet, decidedly flustered, as I grab my bag, "I.. umm.. I had a fun time."

I then run off, my face searing hot, and my heart warning me.

Don't fall in love.

Yet, I'm beginning to wonder if that's what it's saying.

Inuyasha:

I blink after her confused.

I feel SOMETHING for her. I just don't know what.

It's similar to the feelings I think I have for Kikyo - but vastly different at the same time.

Do I?

I shrug the idea off, to think of later, when I won't be able to sleep, and head home, with a rumbling stomach.

Ramen, here I come.

Miroku:

I sit beside Sango, watching the skies, as she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.

She finally trusts me - at least a little, and for the moment.'

Sango. She's been jumpy and nervous this whole, time, scowling at me, when she thinks I'm not looking.

I wonder if she'd be surprised if I told her she was the first woman who actually felt important to me.

Hmm…

Next thing I know, I'm leaning over her, hoping she won't kill me.

Sango:

The night wind tousles my hair, and I smile to myself.

I'm actually enjoying myself here. Miroku isn't as bad as I keep making myself believe. He can keep a promise.

I feel a warmth flood over my face, and the scent of something like spearmint wafts on the breeze.

It's a pleasant scent. Actually it's very… refreshing.

With a small sigh I move my head a bit, and feel something bump up against my nose.

Curiously, I open my eyes, to find myself, literately, nose to nose, with Miroku.

With a gasp, I push him back, and sit, up, eyes wide, and face red, as Miroku stares at me blankly.

"Wha- what were you… Miroku?"

He blinks and looks somewhat sad.

"I'm sorry Sango - I-I don't know what came over me."

He didn't know what came over him.

He didn't care.

Of course not.

He's a perverted, womanizing 'monk'.

And I'm just another female to him.

Why should he care?

Why should I care?

Something tells me, deep, deep down, that I should.

Naraku:

I hang up as soon as Kikyo informs me.

The dance. With Inuyasha Youkai.

Anger boils up inside me

He will pay.

I smirk to myself, as I began planning.

I guarantee it.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! Next chapter... the dance! * dramatic music plays in background * **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Ja ne!**


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n: YAY! I got the chapter up! XD I was going to put it up earlier… but I got sidetracked, and started reading Rin-), on line, and I couldn't stop. My eternal gratitude to my readers! You guys really boost my confidence, and give me the energy to write! **

**To answer some questions: They are all human! :D I can't really imagine the guys with their long, long, hair wearing modern clothing, so also, their hair is shorter. Still long, but not extravagantly so. I'm afraid Naraku won't die or go to prison (if you want some of that, try my other stories)… but he will suffer… in a way. Unfortunately, I'm not planning on killing anyone off in this fic…. Well, at least none of the obvious characters… so, Hojo, and/or Kikyo won't be killed… Some unpleasant things may happen to them in this chapter and the next though… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… ****L**

**Dedicated to: Nyony's Echo! Here is your chapter (the next one will be part of it too) ! Enjoy! XD**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Kagome:

I send Ayame a sideways glance, as she blows a kiss to her reflection in the mirror.

"Get over yourself, Aya." I laugh, rolling my eyes.

She gives me a pouty look, "But I look so hot…"

Rin giggles from where she's putting on some white heels that match her ivory sun dress.

We're at Aya's house, getting ready for the dance - our dates have arranged to pick us up here in about half an hour…

"Hurry up, Sangoooooo!" Ayame calls out, as she tugs down the collar of her emerald green dress.

Sango's voice is muffled, as she yells back at her, from the bathroom.

"Why should I?"

"The boys are going to be here soon!"

"No they're not." Rin laughs.

"Just hurry up, Sango!" Ayame whines, ignoring Rin.

An irritated sigh, reaches our ears, as the door is thrown open, to reveal a stressed looking Sango, in her black and pink dress.

"I don't think I want to do this." She mutters, as she glances at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look great!" I assure her, throwing her a confident grin.

She looks considerably paler.

"That's the problem." She intones.

Kuranosuke Takeda. Sango's date to the dance. How… revolting. Sure he seems charming… and sure, he's rich… but his nose is like a leaky faucet! And his coughs are as abundant as ramen. In other words? Yes, he's sick.

And obsessive. Apparently he's had a thing for Sango, for years. Yes, folks, YEARS.

I have a feeling that Sango's going to put an end to that nonsense tonight.

Or… at least I hope she does. It's for her own health…. Literately.

"I said I didn't want it, Aya!" Sango snaps, slapping Ayame's offering hand away. The hand offering lipstick.

Yes, ladies in gentleman, if there's one thing, you should never do, it's offer Sango lipstick.

She could kill you for it.

"Oh, come on, Sango! Live a little!" Ayame nags, but she's silenced with one of Sango's famous looks.

Rin is clattering down the stairs in her heels.

"Come on! I think one of the guys are here!"

Sure enough, there's a ring of the doorbell, and a loud "Shit!" escapes Sango and Ayame, as I run down the stairs, to catch a glimpse of black hair.

Kuranosuke. Speak of the devil.

"Sorry - Sango will be down in just a second." Rin tells him sweetly, with a notably fake smile, then she turns to me, looking scared, "Right?"

"Sango! Get your butt down here! Your date is waiting for you!" I shout.

"DAMN!"

Rin beams at our snotty nosed classmate, apologetically. " Why don't you come in?"

"This is MY house, dammit, Rin!" Ayame roars down the stairs, earning a frightened look from the Takeda boy.

"I think I'll stay outside, thank you."

Smart decision. Rule 1? Never get in the way of Sango, or Ayame when they rampage. They will take you down.

There's a light laugh, as someone joins Takeda at the door. Ginta.

"Ayame gone crazy yet?" He asks, quietly.

A loud scream from upstairs echoes throughout the house.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask politely.

He nods mutely, causing Rin and I to exchange amused glances.

"Excuse me… Kagome?"

I turn to the door, to meet Hojo's light eyed gaze.

"Hey, Hojo!" I exclaim, forcing cheerfulness upon myself.

"You ready to go?" He asks, nervously.

I take a deep breath, as I glance at my reflection in a dark, nearby window. My long, light blue dress, fitting like a glove.

Another frustrated cry comes from above us, and I take his offered hand.

"Let's just please get out of here."

And with that, he whisks me away… to the nightmare that is our school dance.

Kagura:

I grimace at my reflection in the mirror, before adjusting the choker around my neck.

I don't even know why I'm going to this dance -I'm not officially going to be going to school there for another week and a half…. But he HAD asked politely…

I run my hand over the scarlet material of my handmade dress - compliments of Jakotsu - before sighing, and walking downstairs to join Kohaku.

He had asked at the last minute. I had felt bad for the kid. He had wanted to ask Rin. Who obviously doesn't feel that way for him. So here we are. Going to hell.

Goodbye, sanity.

Hello, damnation.

Sango:

The moment, we arrive at the dance, I throw an overly joyful smile at Kuranosuke, before detaching myself from his side, and breaking into a run.

The taste of freedom is sweet!

I catch a glimpse of some goo-goo eyed girls over in the corner, and head over.

Low and behold… who do I find there?

Miroku.

I knew it.

"Hey." I greet him, with a small raise of my hand, before letting it fall limply to my side.

He detaches himself from the dreamy eyed Koharu, and works his way through the throng of girls, to stand in front of me.

For some reason, I find my face flushing. Embarrassed, I glance down at the floor.

"Sango - where's your date?"

"Hmm?" I raise my head to meet his curious, and hopeful gaze, and gulp, "Oh… I… umm, I ditched him." I find myself stuttering out.

"Want to dance?"

I blink in surprise. He didn't… he just… I…

I gaze into his dark, indigo colored eyes, and find myself lost in their warmth. There's something different about the way he's looking at me tonight…

Kami! I feel like some lovesick teenager!

But that's when I realize it, as I feel as if I've just been run through the heart with a sword.

That's exactly what I am.

A lovesick teenager.

One who's heart is beating crazily, and all because of a perverted 'monk'.

I don't …

Damn.

Miroku:

Her pretty brown eyes are troubled, as she fidgets under my gaze, her face growing redder by the moment.

"S-sure." She murmurs, glancing away.

"You will?" I ask, shocked.

I hadn't thought she would agree. After all, my feelings seem, most unrequited.

"I… yeah."

Awed, I clasp her hand, and smile brightly at her, dazed.

She agreed to dance with me.

Have I died and gone to heaven?

We wait in silence, on the edge of the dance floor, as the previous song ends.

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_(__There's power in this place, Flowers in the fields,Love in my heart…)_

I grin at her, as her face flushes.

I know she loves this song. 'Ai no Uta'.

She blushingly extends her arms towards me, while I place my hands tentatively around her waist, and I feel her warm hands on my shoulders.

"Shall we?" I whisper to her, as she strains to hear me over the music.

"We shall." She replies with a smile, that lights up her whole face.

Kami, I love her.

Ayame:

To describe Ginta in one word?

Hmmm… let me think… BORING!

He doesn't speak much, he hasn't asked me to dance, he hasn't offered to get me punch…

Why did I EVER agree to go to this dance with him?

Oh, right. Because I HAD to.

If only I had died before this point.

Oh woe is me!

I cast a glare at Ginta, who gives me a sheepish smile.

"Well, isn't this fun." I throw at him, snidely.

His smile disappears, and he looks lost, "Well, er you see.. Ayame…"

I roll my eyes.

I am SO not in the mood for this.

"Mind if go off for a bit?" I ask him, changing my tactics, as I give him a blindingly sweet smile. Aka. The Rin grin.

Haha. Genius, I know.

"I… umm… sure." He responds, flustered at my sudden change of mood.

With a wry smile, and a wink at him, I hurry away, from him and his surprised voice.

"Wait… what?"

Laughing to myself, I wave a hand at Hakkaku - Koga's friend with more of a personality - before going in search of Rin and Koga.

I'm positive that Rin will be glad to give him over to me -especially if she learns a certain, SOMEONE, was waiting outside, to escort his brother safely home.

Kagome:

"Hey - Hojo?"

He looks at me attentively, and I smile.

I'm supposed to be having fun.

This is a dance. I'm with the supposedly hottest guy in school. (also dumbest) And I look pretty good in my dress if I do say so myself.

"Could… could you go get me something to drink?" I ask, feigning innocence, and giving him a wide eyed look.

"Of… of COURSE!" He replies, and he scampers off in search of the punch, which is located on the other side of the room.

Good thinking on my behalf, eh?

My eyes rove the crowd for a familiar face, taking in the couples, as I sway to the music.

"_Born in this night, What is reflected by your eyes?"_

There's Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi, the two seniors, who are forbidden to date by their parents….

"_Lashed by the lukewarm wind, What will I leave behind?"_

There's Wakana and Shinosuke, the two from my grade that are already engaged.

"_There's power in this place now, Flowers in the fields, Love in my heart."_

And there's Sango and Miroku shyly holding onto each other…

Wait a minute….

Sango… and Miroku?

For a moment I consider squealing like a fan girl, but decide against it. I'll save that for later, when I confront the twosome.

Then, I see a flash of silver through the crowd, and I head off in search of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:

I hadn't meant to push her.

Really.

You see… Naraku pushed Homo (or whatever), and Homo - or is it Hobo? - ran into me, and guess who was blamed for the red punch stains on Kikyo's white dress?

Take a wild guess.

Yup.

It was me.

Even though the punch got sloshed out of three different cups - so it wasn't ALL my fault that Kikyo's dress was a bloody red, when we had backed up.

It's all Naraku's fucking fault.

Why do they have punch here anyways? Shouldn't they be handing out cans of coke? Wouldn't punch be easier to spike? Do they want drunk kids?

Hell, why do I care? I hate punch.

But at least Hobo got some of the punch stuck in his hair…

Hah.

I glance over my shoulder, and see long black hair through the crowd.

Fuck.

If she gets me, I'm dead.

I don't want to die because of a fucking dress!

"Inuyasha?"

Relief washes over me, as those brown eyes meet mine, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

Kagome.

Kagome:

I give him a small smile.

"Where's your date?" I question softly.

He snorts.

"Probably trying to wash the punch stains out of her white dress."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Long story - but it involved Naraku, and Hobo… you care to hear?"

"Not… particularly." I find myself responding.

Truthfully? I'm curious. Really curious… but I think I want to spend time with Inuyasha;…But, I mean, I'm not sure!

Seriously confused, I shake my head to clear my mind, and earn an amused look from Inuyasha.

"What was that, wench?"

I shrug.

I really don't feel like telling him about it. Having a heart to heart about my feelings… with Inuyasha?

Sounds like hell to me.

Since when does Inuyasha care about anyone?

Other than himself, and crying girls, that is.

"So… ummm…"

We glance away, embarrassed.

Or… at least, I'm embarrassed. Or at least I think so, because I'm blushing… but I don't know about Inuyasha…

"Kagome? Kagome?"

Shit.

It's Hojo.

I glance at Inuyasha pleadingly, and he sighs, grabs my wrist, and pulls me through the dancing couples, away from the strangely red haired Hojo.

Wonder how that happened… never mind.

"You want to dance?" Inuyasha asks gruffly.

I freeze up.

Dance?

With Inuyasha?

Is this a dream?

I blink up at him, confusion clouding my brain.

"um… did I hear you say, dance?" I laugh nervously, and he pales.

"Y-yeah… but if you don't want to-"

I cut him off.

"No!" I tell him a little forcefully, as I tentatively lace my arms up around his shoulders. "I- I want to." I whisper.

His eyes soften, causing my heart to thump unevenly, as he shyly, put his hands on my waist.

"_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every heart, Every heart is not a gentle yet…"_

What is this feeling? This dizzying, light headed, literately heart stopping feeling?

I gaze into his eyes, as we shift from foot to foot, awkwardly, moving in a small circle.

Then he startles me.

He smiles.

At me.

That's when I know.

I can't pretend anymore.

I think…

I think…

I think… well

I might just love him.

Rin:

Koga… well I don't know him THAT well… but, he's nice enough, so I can deal with him.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, and smile to myself, as his eyes train in on Ayame hurrying towards us.

Those two NEED to get together… and soon.

"Hiya, Aya!" I exclaim, as she stops in front of us.

Her eyes flicker from Koga to me, and she smiles.

"How's it going?" She asks curiously.

I sigh. And shrug.

My language for : Bad. This is boring.

She catches on.

"You guys wanna do something fun?" she asks with a sparkle in her eye.

Koga and I glance at each other, than grin, before looking back at the ever mischievous Ayame.

" Exactly what do you have in mind?"

Kohaku:

Kagura… she's actually pretty nice. I had been a little reluctant about asking her to go with me - but we were having a pretty nice time so far.

If only I was brave.

Then I would have been able to ask Rin. But I'm just a coward, and I know it.

But if I HAD asked Rin, I wouldn't have had the chance to get to know Kagura better, right?

She gives me a dark look, as she put's her hand on my shoulder.

"What do you say to sabotaging some unsuspecting couple?"

I shrug, but smile at her.

"You're on."

Sango:

This is my 4th dance with Miroku - he hasn't let me go once… not even for the fast songs, like 'Change the World' by V6, or 'Grip' by Every Little Thing… And I'm enjoying myself immensely.

Who knew being with him could be so much fun?

And guess what?

He hasn't tried to grope me.

Not once!

Laughing softly to myself, I tighten my hold on his shoulders, and smile at him.

And - get this -his face flushes.

Imagine.

Miroku the womanizer, Miroku the pervert, Miroku the lecher - blushing because of a girl.

Isn't it scandalous.

"You're really beautiful." He murmurs in my ear, as he leans in towards me.

I blush and look away.

"You've only said that ten times to night."

He frowns.

"But it's true!"

Sure. When pig's fly.

If he finds me so attractive, why does he flirt with other girls?

Suddenly agitated, I pull away from him, to go stand on the sidelines, and he watches me sadly, before hurrying towards me.

"Sango!"

I glance at him.

He's a playboy. A man who would flirt without another thought.

And yet… and yet… I can't help but be attracted to him.

Kami, what am I going to do?

Kikyo:

I sigh, as I pull the shawl around myself.

It's purpose is to hide the stains from the punch… which is all Inuyasha's fault.

To think that he ran away!

Some husband he would make.

I'm beginning to have second thoughts.

I mean, what kind of guy spills punch on his date, and runs for it?

And where the hell did he go to?

Inuyasha Youkai.

I don't understand him.

Ayame:

"1... 2.…3.!" I cry out, and Koga and I tip our cups of punch right onto Hojo's head… who doesn't notice.

Hmph. What wasted effort.

Rin left us a few minutes ago to take a breather outside.. And since then Koga and I have been reeking havoc left and right.

Our list of accomplishments?

Shoving Naraku's face into the punch.

Tying Hojo's shoe laces together (he still doesn't understand why he keeps tripping)

Asking Moyoumaru to go dance with Kikyo, no matter what.

Pouring Naraku-fied punch on people,

And '_accidentally' _letting it slip to a horde of girls, that their beloved Kisuke was hiding behind the buffet - then telling the boarish Chokyukai that the girls were madly in love with him. And so the game of tag began.

Life… is fun.

Everyone should spend life doing whatever they wanted, with their loved one beside them.

If only Koga could look at me differently.

_**To be continued…. **_

_**A/n: So… not the best thing ever, but I'll work extra hard to make the next chapter, WONDERFUL!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: I AM SO SORRY WORLD! * cries in corner *…. Anyhow, sorry about the long wait - I was on vacation, without internet, and I was too busy babysitting my cousins, and throwing snide remarks at my aunts, to have any time for writing. * breaks into tears* … anyhow, I got some… INTENSE * cough *, reviews, from some of my readers, that I actually think motivated me to finally finish this chapter! So… here you are! What you've all been waiting for! The highly anticipated continuation of chapter 27! Let the games begin!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Inuyasha AND Sesshomar- * narrowly avoids Meidou Zangetsuha, and a blow from Bakuseiga * … NO ONE OWNS INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU! (except Rumiko Takahashi - but don't tell them that!)**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Rin:

There's a light mist settling about the school - a creepy, 'monster-is-about-to-kill-you' way.

I shiver.

The moon shines bright overhead - glowing, distant, and beautiful.

Like someone I know.

My face flushes, as I scuff my feet against the pavement, and chase away my stupid fantasies.

Why do I have to think of Sesshomaru at a time like this? I'm supposed to be enjoying myself, not brooding over a certain upper classmate.

Taking deep breathes, I stared down at the small water puddle beside the gym, trying to collect my scattered feelings as I glance at my rippling reflection.

They make me feel so… confused. And suffocated. Like I can't breathe.

"Rin."

It's suddenly, as if the air as rushed to my lungs - the oxygen to my head, as I take a staggering turn to face him.

Yes. THAT him.

Sesshomaru.

Sango:

"Sango! I know you can hear me!"

I take another step away from him, and glance casually over my shoulder, to see him, hurrying after me in a panic

I've never seen him this way. So… amusingly worried. Strangely anxious.

So… indescribably attractive.

Which… I'll make sure never to tell him.

I blink as I find myself face to face with ….

A brick wall.

Didn't see that one coming did you?

Well… neither did I.

It seems our little game has come to an end.

It's time to face him.

But I can't.

Surprisingly strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, as they pull me towards a warm body.

With a roll of my eyes, I elbow him playfully.

"Ok, ok, Miroku, let me go! I'll dance with you!"

"I don't want to let you go." his hushed, silky voice replies, as I feel a tingling warmth on my neck.

The breath catches in my throat.

He's… kissing my neck?

What the hell?

Carefully, I disentangle myself from him, and face him, trembling.

He's staring at me, with a sad look - a gentle, uncomprehending look.

His penetrating gaze pulls at my heartstrings.

I want to hug him. To do ANYTHING, within my power to make him smile again.

Shaking lightly, I grab his hand, wanting nothing but to comfort him.

I don't understand why he's so sad. I don't understand why he was kissing my neck - vampire maybe? Nah… - but I have feelings, for him! So what can I do?

"_I give a mischievous kiss ,And make an innocent face, Am I unkind to be childish?"_

"Let's… let's just dance, ok?" I mutter, as I practically throw myself at him, as I put my arms around his neck.

He seems to hesitate for a moment, then he sighs, and his hands place themselves securely around my waist.

'_My sweet emotion"_

I glance at his expression, and smile to myself.

Love.

I suppose it IS a sweet emotion.

Kagome:

Blushing at my new revelation - LOVE? Really? - I cast an embarrassed look at Inuyasha to see him watching me skeptically.

"What's the matter, wench?"

I find myself shaking my head.

"Nothing."

But it's not nothing.

It's 100 times worse than nothing.

It's love.

For him.

"Oh… Kami, save me." I mutter to myself.

"You called?"

I roll my eyes.

"Very witty."

Inuyasha looks proud. "Aren't I?"

"You really don't understand the concept of sarcasm, do you?" I inquire curiously, watching him.

"Huh?" He cocks his head sideways, in a dog like position, as we continue to awkwardly turn in a circle, holding onto each other.

He's so cute.

Shit.

Since when did THAT happen?

The sudden urge to laugh lunges at me, and I have to struggle to push it away, as the lightheaded feeling persists.

Since I decided I loved him, I suppose.

Ayame:

"Koga, you just CAN'T be getting tired!" I whine, as I tug at his muscled arm.

Can anybody say, HOTTIE!

I can. But I won't.

No need to publicly embarrass myself.

At the moment at least.

"Sorry, Ayame." He replies, looking apologetic, as he yawns.

But we haven't even danced together yet!

UGH!

I HATE SCHOOL DANCES!

"You know what." I state almost angrily, crossing my arms, and stomping my foot, " We are going to go do Karaoke, tomorrow."

His blue eyes widen wearily.

"You know, Aya? You're really bossy." He tells me in response, shaking his head, as he disappears into the crowd.

Leaving me in the dust.

Heart broken.

May he sizzle like bacon, in hell.

See if I care.

Since when should I?

Kagura:

I vaguely wonder how I got stuck with this kid, and not some good looking guy.

Oh yeah.

He asked me.

I felt bad for him.

The End.

Pitiful story, right?

I thought as much.

I mean, come on! I could have come with some good looking guy like… Hiten, or maybe… Muso, or Byakuya, or… even that stupid Akitoki kid, that everyone calls Hojo.

But instead, I get stuck with the shy, quiet, wide eyed, Kohaku, who looks more like a frightened boy, than a teen.

Kinda pathetic in my opinion… but hey! I felt bad for the poor guy.

Besides - it would have been boring back at home with Myoga… all the Kotsu's got here somehow.

Hell, Renkotsu is even here. And he's a teacher.

Strange…

I glance at Kohaku, is staring out a nearby window.

We can both see the two silhouettes out in the moonlight.

One unmistakably short, and fidgety, and the other tall, and stoic.

Poor kid.

But really.

Since when should I care?

Kikyo:

Anger?

A thing of the past.

I know it was stupid of me to throw that little hissy fit over a dress… I mean… I don't USUALLY do things like that.

I've never been so mad at a classmate before though.

It's kind of strange.

And new.

And something that Naraku didn't have something to do with.

Waves if Independence rise before me, as I smile blithely to myself.

I have choices.

Chances.

I can live freely.

I can do what I want.

No one can stop me.

I want to LIVE!

And Naraku.

He can't be at my side.

I don't need him.

Since when should I need him?

From now on… It's just me.

I'll walk my path alone.

I'll get things by my own methods.

I'll be who I want to be.

Myself.

Me.

Kikyo.

It's time to stop pretending.

No more false promises.

No more fake smiles.

No more taking orders.

It's time that I do what I want with my life.

Naraku can't always make my choices for me.

I want to be the one making the choices, the mistakes,

I want to live.

Is that too much to ask for?

Kagome:

Inuyasha smirks at me.

"_if you are filled with sadness, you can lean on me - I get, I get, I get, get the feeling.."_

I vaguely wonder what he's thinking, as I watch his golden eyes, surprisingly bright, in the dark room.

I can feel the other couples as they brush past us - Nobunaga and Tsuyu, Bankotsu and some random girl, Abi and Gatenmaru, Yura and Menomaru…

Inuyasha's hold tightens on me considerably and my eyes widen as his eyes seem to.. Soften.

Soften.

Instead of their usual, resilient, cocky, honey colored, look… they have taken on a melted look. Pools of melted gold.

Poetic, right?

Pools of melted gold.

But that's what they are.

I should know.

They are within four inches away from my own.

His warm breath wafts over my cheeks.

Close.

"_Come my way, close your eyes, Come close to me"_

I find myself leaning towards him, searching his gentle, honeyed gaze.

Poetry right now? Cliché, right? Girly, right?

I don't know what's wrong with me.

My eyelids seem to have become heavier, and his own… er,… topaz orbs, have narrowed.

He's dangerously close now.

His hold on my waist has tightened.

Pulling me closer and closer to him.

Oh Kami…

Is he going to…

This is…

His mouth - the one that's spouted swear words, jokes, nicknames, sarcastic words. The one that used to yell at me every day. The one I wished could have been sewed shut. The one that rebukes me at times. The one that offends everyone. The one that had told of his affection for Kikyo - is drawing closer.

A strange warm feeling grows in my stomach.

He's going to… kiss me?

And I want him to .

I want him to love me.

I want him to want me.

I want to kiss him.

To be with him.

As my own mouth slowly opens in response to his closeness, I find something crashing down on me.

Something is wrong.

"_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is"_

Kikyo.

That's what's wrong.

He still wants her.

I look like her.

He doesn't want me.

He wants her.

He'd choose her over me.

Why?

I don't know.

But it's widely known that life isn't fair.

Just as he's about to close the distance between us, I jerk away from him, blinking back unwanted tears.

I don't want him to see them.

I don't want him to know I care.

I don't want to hurt him.

Or myself.

"_Come close to me now, I'll shine some light I'll be with you, I'll be with you, I'll stay beside you So come my way"_

Oh kami…

Since when did I care?

**a/n: Ok… so I guess there's going to be another chapter up about the dance. Next chapter… we'll se how it's going with the guys… and probably quite a bit more of Kagome's POV. **

**UGH! School today. I'm sick to. Fun right? In other words? Fuck. (and I don't usually swear that much either… :P) **

**Review ok? **

**Oh. And just wanted to say. I absolutely love you guys who review and read my story.**

**You rock, and I just wanted to let you know, that I do, indeed appreciate your ability to like my story. Is that weird? O.o**

**REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n: sorry this has been so late! I've been fuming about my computer deleting chapters lately, there's been school, I've been sick, etc… but now, TSI will make her come back! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *cough*… anyhow. I hope this chapter will turn out all right! And my wonderful reviewers? LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Inuyasha? I own Inuyasha! Do you own Inuyasha? I own- *gets slapped by mysterious, person*… fine. I DON'T own Inuyasha. *pouts***

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Inuyasha:

I watch as Kagome gives me a hurt look before, she takes off through the throng of people.

What happened? What went wrong?

Confused, I stare after her.

What the hell happened?

I hear murmuring, and muttering through the crowd.

I hear my name, and Kagome's… but I can't make out the rest of it.

What HAPPENED?

And just like that, Miroku and Sango are at my side, both with pink faces, and glowing eyes.

"You did it! I knew you had it in you!" Miroku giggles, while Sango smirks.

"Did what?"

"Stop playing coy! You kissed her you silly oaf!" Sango laughs, rolling her eyes.

I meet their gazes blankly.

"What?"

They gape at me.

"I didn't kiss her!" I insist.

"But you were going to." A calm voice comes from behind me.

Kohaku and Kagura are standing behind me, both with their arms folded, as if they're trying to be all bad ass.

But they can't be bad ass. I'm the only one aloud to be bad ass around here!

"I saw you two - inches away from each other!" Ayame squeals popping out of nowhere.

Ack!

Where the fuck are all these people coming from?

"So what happened? You chicken out?" Miroku asks slyly.

The confusion disappears just like that.

I remember now.

I remember the closeness of her. The warmth. The weird feeling in my stomach. The sensation of being so close!

Shit.

I was fucking caught up in the moment.

I almost kissed Kagome.

My friend.

No wonder she ran off.

She was probably embarrassed.

I'm embarrassed too!

I almost fucking made out with my friend!

She doesn't like me. And I don't love her.

I don't think.

The confusion swamps my brain again, making me feel useless.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

What the fuck possessed me to do such a fucking, stupid thing?

I have to find her.

I have to say that I'm sorry!

I have to do SOMETHING!

FUCK!

Ayame:

I blink as Inuyasha zooms off, unannounced.

"What's with him?" I wonder aloud.

"He's probably just embarrassed." Kagura replies, as she adjusts her dresses neckline, so that it's a little lower. Her date's face flushes with horror.

There should be more innocent guys like Kohaku.

Guys who won't stoop to hitting on every girl he meets, who don't break promises, who don't grope a girl every chance he gets!

I slap one of Miroku's hands away warningly.

I won't say anything.

I want Sango to have a nice evening, believing that Miroku's hand is now uncursed.

SO I'll let it go.

But someday - I SWEAR I'm going to sue him!

Just watch and see!

Him, and Koga!

Revenge.

That sounds… strangely sweet.

Kagura:

Kohaku is averting his eyes from me.

Weird kid.

Why did I come with him again?

Oh yeah. Because I had no choice.

And WHY do I keep asking myself the same damn question over and over again?

Perhaps it's my inner selfish desire to be free of him. Perhaps it's my selfless self, feeling bad for him.

Or maybe it's just me, wanting to get the hell away from here.

Take your pick. Judge me as you will.

I don't give a damn.

I just want - no NEED, to get out of this place! It's so stifling. Cliché. Stupid.

But I feel bad for this Taijiya boy. I can't let his innocence be won over by the sluts in this world.

His sister would probably kill me.

So I'll consider staying here.

Until the next time I question my reasoning, that is.

Sango:

I feel Miroku's arms encircle my waist, and I playfully push him away.

I admit it.

I like having him close. I like having him be with me.

But I will NOT stand for anything crazy. Or perverted. Or slutty.

If he wants to spend time with me, he needs to learn… to take his time.

I've never been with a guy before… not that Miroku and I are together or anything! We're not! But, if he wants to be around me, he can't just decide to do things, that are… a little strange to me.

Dating is new to me.

My dad would strongly object to me dating as well.

Over protective police man.

What would he say, if his one and only daughter, had fallen head over heels - not saying that's what I've done… but… - for a pervert?

I would be grounded. And Miroku would be sent away.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I do not trust my father.

"Sango…" Ayame hisses at me, causing me to break out of my reverie.

"H-huh? W-what?"

"Don't you have something to ask…" She nods towards the pervert standing behind me, then coughs, "I dare you to tell the truth." She finished in a whisper.

We receive confused looks from Kagura , Kohaku, and Miroku.

"What?" Kohaku asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Ayame and I chorus, as she grins at me, and I frown at her.

If I weren't so warm and fuzzy, with having SOMEONE'S arm around my shoulders, I would have flipped her off.

I think.

But I don't, so we go our separate ways, as I try to dredge up the courage to tell him.

I hate truth or dare, don't you?

Sesshomaru:

Rin watches me wide eyed, as I finally come to stand beside her.

Is she afraid of me?

What is that look in her eyes?

I am .. Curious about this girl.

She is so strange, in so many ways.

Rin.

She's a mystery to me.

Something I want to know more of. Need to know more of.

Her shy smile seems to tug at something in me.

Whatever she wants from me… I doubt she can have it.

But if I can learn more about her… see more of her.

Her smile widens, as my eyes meet hers.

She makes me feel… different. As if that strange part of me, that told me something was missing, disappeared. Her smiles. Her laughter.

Rin.

What is so special about her?

Although we sit here, in silence, I can tell… she doesn't doubt me. She's not scared of me. She doesn't mind my silence. The silence that is thick between us.

Rin.

She really is a mystery.

Miroku:

"Come again?"

She fidgets under my gaze, and blushes.

"Will… would you… could you… do you want to go eat dinner with me sometime?" She gushes, eyes darting this way and that, as she trembles, looking nervous.

She was so scared.

To ask me.

She shouldn't be scared of me…

"I- I understand if you don't want to go…" She hurriedly goes, on not looking at me.

"When?" my voice comes out soft, and oddly rough.

Her eyes fly up to meet mine, and she searches my expression - probably trying to find a teasing look, or a joking smile.

Then she smiles.

Her smiles are beautiful.

She is beautiful.

"Sunday?" she asks, breathlessly.

"Will five o'clock be ok?" I reply, as I hold her hands in mine.

She nods, eyes bright.

"Perfect."

I squeeze her hand gently.

"It's almost eleven o'clock…" I murmur, rubbing my thumb over her perfect fingers, "Should I be getting you home, Cinderella?"

She blushes tomato red, then pulls her hands away.

"But… what about Kurenosuke?"

I scoff.

"What about him? You made your choice about him the moment you got here. You deserted him." I state, poking her gently on the nose.

She swats my hand away.

"What about… your date?"

I laugh mercilessly, "I don't really care."

She looks mad all of a sudden.

"Miroku!"

"She asked me." I respond with a shrug, the smirk, "But I want to be with you, dearest."

Doesn't she understand this aching feeling in my chest? Like I'm going to be impaled by a thousand knives?

I want to be with her, damn it!

She looks stricken.

"With me. Then what? You'll ditch me for the next girl that comes along?"

Why can't she understand?

Is her self esteem that low?

She's a jewel among women. A masterpiece. \

I sigh. "Do you think so little of me Sango? Listen, oh, goddess. I won't ditch you. I like being with you. You're like a flower! A pearl! A-"

"I get it!" She snaps, then flushes a little.

"Alright. You can take me home. BUT. No funny business. I you try to seduce me… you're dead, got it?"

"Seduce?" I cry out, innocently, "I would never."

"Cut the crap, Prince Charming.. Let's go."

"Of course, my princess! Before the clock strikes twelve!"

"Eleven."

I smile at her. "Of course."

Koga:

I lean against the wall, watching, as Ayame huffily glares at me, and sits down at a nearby table to talk with Hakaku.

Ayame.

Her name rings a bell, far in my memories… but I don't care to remember.

Then was then, and now is now.

Why harp on the past?

She glares at me again, as if she can read my thoughts.

She's one scary girl.

I remember the one time, she hit me over the head with her hairbrush, when I accidentally came in through her window, during -

Wait.

When did that happen?

Am I having false memories?

Ayame flees from my thoughts, the moment I see the sad eyed girl in the corner.

Kagome.

What happened?

I can see the tears in sparkling on her lashes, from even here!

I make my way towards her, as Ayame makes an annoyed noise behind me.

"Kagome?"

Her tearful eyes meet mine, and she smiles slightly.

My heart soars.

HERE IS MY CHANCE!

"What's wrong?" I question, surprised at my own gentleness. The things that love can do to you.

"More like obsession." A voice hisses in my ear.

I whirl around to see Ayame , her arms folded, looking pissed.

"I hope you know that you've been talking out loud to yourself on and off lately." she snorts, as she links arms with Kagome.

I stiffen.

I NEVER think out loud!

"You do too!" Ayame cries out, clearly frustrated.

"Do not!" I argue, angrily.

Why does Ayame always rile me up like this?

"umm.. Koga? You have been thinking out loud…" Kagome's soft voice murmurs.

That's it.

"Have I?" I ask her, directing my attention to the solemn looking girl.

"Yeah, you fucking idiot." Ayame spits at me, as she starts dragging Kagome away, as she says to her friend, "Inuyasha's been looking for you everywhere! He wants to talk to you!"

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kagome… sounds afraid.

"Oi! Don't just drag my woman, off, Ayame!" I snarl at her, as I lay my hands on Kagome's shoulders.

Ayame seems to bristle.

"Why you -"

"Koga! Get your fucking paws off her!"

Kagome:

I feel Koga's hands lift off of me, and I whirl around… to see two golden orbs, watching me closely.

"Are you ok?"

Speechless, I nod.

He… he's here.

Kami…

He shoves Koga backwards. "Don't touch her ever again, hear me?"

Koga rolls his eyes.

"She's MY woman."

"She is not!" Ayame growls indignantly.

Kami. This is going to turn into a full on brawl!

But when I see his defiant eyes, bright and fiery, I feel myself seem to melt.

Inuyasha.

He does care for me.

At least a little.

He does.

I feel it in my heart.

Inuyasha.

His long silver hair flying out behind him, as he dodges Koga's kick, and punches said boy in the shoulder. Golden eyes continuously watching me.

Why did I ever doubt him?

I know him.

I have known him for years.

So why did I doubt him.

As Koga backs off a little, I find myself rushing towards Inuyasha, my arms wrapping themselves around him of their own accord. My face burying itself into his chest.

He's so warm. So comforting.

"Inuyasha." I whisper, the pent up tears rolling down my hidden cheeks, "Y-you came."

And that's enough.

He came for me.

That shows he cares.

His arms hesitantly fold around me, as he rests his head tentatively on top of my own.

"Keh." he replies, and I can't help but laugh.

Inuyasha.

Kami. He's wonderful.

"Let's get you home." he mutters.

Inuyasha.

He's more than wonderful.

He's Inuyasha.

And that, my friends, is a THOUSAND times better than wonderful.

He's perfect.

Ayame:

I watch as Inuyasha escorts Kagome out the door.

Sure. I'm glad that my friends are content. Together, at the moment and everything… but I am PASSIONATLEY envious.

I glare pointedly at Koga, before turning my back to him.

"I'm going to go find Ginta." I inform him.

I don't know why I did.

I'm just cool that way.

"Ginta already left." Koga nonchalantly states.

I cringe.

OOOH… someone is going to have the crap beat out of them on Monday! He is dead meat!

I turn a stony look on Koga.

"Thanks for telling me." I respond snappishly, as I begin to stalk away.

If he doesn't remember, if he doesn't care… so fine.

See if I care.

"Ayame…"

I don't care. So why is it I always stop when he talks… listen when he asks?

It's a messed up world, ya know.

"Yes… Koga?" I demanded, on the border line between ready to punch him, and ready to kill him.

"I … could walk you halfway home."

There was guilt seeping threw his voice.

Hah. I can't have him feel guilty. That would ruin the killing experience.

Wait.

He.. Asked to walk me home.

Half way home.

KAMI!

What do I do? What do I do? What do I-

Rin.

Oh, Kami.

"Koga! What about your date?" I ask, casually, all traces of anger gone.

"Rin? I saw her leaving with some tall, older guy."

HAHAHA!

I get Koga all to myself!

And Rin found her Sesshomaru!

All is right with the world!

I could dance with joy.

But that would be stupid.

Rin:

I do a double take, and blink at him twice.

My ears must be failing me, 'cuz I swear he just offered to drive me to the 'Kotsu's.

He has a car?

He could be eighteen I suppose. But I always pegged him for seventeen… but one never knows.

Heck, his dad is rich! He probably can get away with anything.

"I.. umm.."

I can't say no!

But I can't say yes…

What to do.. What to do…

Ahah!

"Well… if you could just walk with me to the train station…"

Taking the train isn't really necessary. It's easier for me to walk. But I don't know about walking home alone in the middle of the night… besides. The train stations are only a few minutes apart, and only a three minute run home.

Easy as cake!

He watches me skeptically.

Then looks annoyed.

Or… at least I think he does.

"You want to take the train at night?"

"Oh… I.."

I weighed my options.

Walk home in the dark, where creepy people can follow me… or take the train home, where creepy people are stuck in the place with me.

My eyes widening, I shake my head no, feeling stupid.

"I'll walk." I murmur meekly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Kami. I am such an idiot.

I know he's probably questioning my sanity right now - watching me with scrutiny.

So I'm surprised when he sighs.

"Do as you wish."

I glance at him in surprise, and have to grin, when I see his calm expression looking back at me.

Kami. He's…

No. I won't say what I think.

I'll hold it back as long as I can.

"Th-thank you." I find myself whispering, fighting back a blush as I look away.

He raises an eyebrow, as we walk down the path towards the parking lot.

Sesshomaru.

He's so…

Sango:

I jump away from his touch, like it's a burning flame. Or an icy… icy.. Dammit, never mind.

His presence always makes me like this… so.. Soo…

ARGH!

I watch him suspiciously, as he drops his arm.

He looks so… so.. Dammit! Where are the words?

I glance at his arm.

What the hell. It's just an arm. Around my waist.

He wouldn't DARE grope me.

He knows what's coming to him if he does.

With a sigh, I pull his arm back, nervously, as I let his arm slowly wind around me.

He looks at me in confusion, before relaxing immediately.

"You do know that you're home?" he whispers in my ear, his voice low, and soft.

I roll my eyes.

"Hell yeah. And what did I say about seducing me?"

I give him a dangerous look, which he responds to with a whimper.

"See ya on Sunday, princess?"

"if you say so, Houshi."

He frowns, then, leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

"Night, my love."

With a roll of my eyes, I hurry up the walk, as Miroku disappears from sight.

Kagome:

Embarrassment floods over me.

Why the hell did I hug Inuyasha?

It's gnawing at my insides. I almost don't want to know.

Oh.

Wait.

I already know.

I love him.

Shock courses through me, and I ultimately decide that being in denial is safer. Much safer.

Inuyasha gives me a funny look.

"Are you ok?" He questions, as he watches me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Just fine!" I respond, switching moods , just like that.

He looks unnerved.

Poor guy.

Poor me!

We come to a stop at the bottom of the shrine's stairs, and stare at each other. And stare. And STARE, and -

"'Night, wench."

"Goodnight, dog boy."

We meet each others eyes, then both laugh.

Kami.

We are BOTH insane.

Kagura:

I glance at my watch.

10:55

"Where the hell did everyone else go?" I demand, as we look about the almost empty room.

Empty except for the slutty whores in the corner.

Time to get Kohaku out of here, before we both want to see something's that… well, shouldn't be done in a public place.

If you know what I mean.

If you don't? Go have Miroku Houshi explain it to you.

I guarantee he'll have a very detailed answer.

I drag the horror struck Kohaku out of the building, and as we head towards my car, I glance at him.

"What'd you think?"

He winces, as he looks up at the stars.

"What a night."

Yes.

What a damn, night indeed.

* * *

**a/n: Just felt that i should finish up this chapter with a bit of Kagura's bluntness.. ;) Reviews? Anyone? **

**SOO… I'll try to update LLYL and WBYN tomorrow, after school *breaks down crying*, and hopefully, this one will be updated by Friday. If not… sorry.**

**I almost, almost, ALMOST went to the anime convention nearest to me today. But did I? Noooo…. *cries* maybe next year. LOL. Not to be weird or anything, but I bet you can figure out what region of the USA I live in, if you look up the date of today (the day I posted this), and anime con. (NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO FIGURE OUT WHERE I LIVE!) but at least the region of the US is fine. Hints: (why the fuck am I doing this? XP) it's very green, coldish, and wet here. It rains a lot. I repeat. VERY green.**

**Whoever figures it out… might get to give me an idea for a future chapter! (AGAIN, WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS?) I will mention whoever tries to guess…**

**So anyhow… *gets slapped by mysterious figure AGAIN*… :(**

**Ja ne!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: this is a short chapter - this is where the story REALLY starts to begin. Yeah, I know, at chapter thirty.. But the chapters are going to start getting longer. You can expect the next chapter probably this weekend. I'm sorry for the late update - I've had to much freaking HW. And I have to say, this chapter isn't so much light hearted and funny. Because school is stressing me out. However, next chapter will have the light hearted humor in it again. It will also take place in about a week after this one. Everything will start to become clearer. **

Chapter 30:

Kagome:

Breathlessly, I watch him leave, the starry night sky glittering like jewels overhead, as he retreats - his figure glowing in the light of the streetlamp.

This is.. So… unlike me!

Laughing at my own stupid reactions, and shaking my head, I start up the stairs, both my mind, and heart full of joy.

I can see the light on in Souta's room, and his curious gaze, as he watches me practically skip home.

Smirking to myself, I sit myself down on the newly installed bench in front of Goshinkoku and hum quietly to myself.

Life is so odd.

I snort at this.

Love is so odd.

And I giggle at that.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Smiling at my own stupidity almost dumbly, I let out a sigh of relief, and utter contentment, before my eyes gradually drift closed.

Miroku:

I walk confidently down the busy street, full of street life, listening to the music that booms from the radios inside the stores.

Sango. The love of my life, may have feelings for me.

Just a little giddy, I smile at my passing reflection, and casually, fix my hair.

Tonight? The best night ever. However, if Sango and I become.. Intimate, there may be better nights to come…

I mentally slap myself. Sango doesn't want me to be perverted. So I need to work on that.

Getting my mind out of the gutter that is.

But is that possible?

Shrugging at my reflection - which seems to be staring at me again- I head into the store to buy a magazine or two.

Ayame:

I can't live without him.

That's the simple fact of life. Yet I NEED to live without him.

We're standing outside my house in an awkward silence, neither of us leaving, neither of us comfortable.

Yeah. This is a messed up relationship.

No. Not messed up. It's ten times worse than that.

It's screwy.

I love him.

He loves her.

She loves another him.

He loves to hers.

And…

Wait what the hell?

Confused I go over my train of thought trying to make sense of my own thoughts.

His voice breaks through them - and I notice he's speaking one moment too late.

Ah, to hell with everything!

Crossing my arms, I try to pay attention to what he's saying.

"So.. Umm, I had a nice night?"

"Sure." I respond acidly.

He thinks I can't tell? He thinks I don't know he doesn't think much of girls intelligence? He thinks their completely vulnerable.

Totally sexist.

I'm in love with a sexist pig.

Oh, Kami, kill me now! PLEASE.

"But - it was nice right?"

I roll my eyes in response.

"Come on! Girls always have something to say, right?" Koga blurts out, sounding slightly agitated.

Level of offense? I'd say it's a breaking record of 50 out of 10.

"So, I'm just a girl huh?" I snap back at him, "I have no value other than that."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember me. Great. You compare me with other girls? You really don't know me."

"Well duh, we just started talking a week -"

"A month ago."

"Wh-"

"Just fuck off, ok?" I sigh, rubbing my temples.

So he's giving me a headache. Big whoop. Figures.

Easy solution? Make him go away.

With an egoistical snort, he storms off, leaving me feeling just a little bit empty.

But I smile all the same.

Rin:

Heart beating like a drum, I walk down the dark street, between the two light posts, completely plunged into darkness.

Not my favorite place to be, let me tell you!

Shivering, I start humming softly to myself, and quietly make my way past some laughing adults, with bottles of alcohol clenched in their hands.

Wincing, I pick up my speed.

I need to be optimistic! Cheerful! NOTHING is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself.

Taking a deep breath, I walk past a shadowed figure in the darkness of a side street.

Just some person taking a break right?

I think.

Trying to keep an open, un-judgmental mind, I continue walking, until a raspy, harsh voice calls me back to the consideration of the safety of my course.

There is no safety.

I should have taken that car ride.

I would've been safer there, with Sesshomaru than here…

Gulping, I keep walking, still humming to myself, but more out of reassurance, than actual joy.

I hear pounding footsteps, and I break into a run.

This isn't right. It doesn't feel right. It feels surreal. Like this isn't happening.

I try to remember every self defense class I took before I quit to hang out with Sango and Kagome after school.

Umm… kick at their nose?

No. That seems… funny.

Strange how I can think of that kind of thing in a situation like this.

Wait. A situation.. Like what? Is he drunk? Is he going to… to…

I blink away all rationalization, as I continue to run.

Happy thoughts Rin, happy thoughts.

Shouldn't I be screaming?

Yet when I try to, I find my mouth dry.

This is hard.

I need help something.

That's when my foot hit's the soccer ball that is laying on the sidewalk.

And that's also when I scream.

My hands, come in contact with the concrete, and my face stings at it's sudden slapping contact with my forearm.

My knee's are weak, and feel scraped.

I hear a soft, breathy, drunken laugh.

This can't be happening.

Closing my eyes, I brace myself for a blow - for anything.

But it never comes.

Instead I hear an 'oof' as someone falls back, from a nearly silent blow.

I look over my shoulder, as I struggle to my feet, eyes wide, as I see his long pale hair, and his cold golden eyes.

And gasp in realization.

He came for me.

Weird.

Kagome:

I feel someone gently shaking me.

"Oi -Kagome, wake up!"

It's Inuyasha's voice. But why?

Grumbling gently, I force my eyes open, to meet his usual topaz.

"Whaddya want?" I murmur drowsily, as I rub the sleep from one of my eyes.

He snorts.

"your brother called me, because they couldn't carry you inside."

That jolts me awake.

"What the-"

"Your brother's either a weakling idiot, or you're amazingly heavy."

I grimace, and push him away.

Ah. Just like old times.

"But you're not heavy." He remarks off handedly, looking pointedly away.

"And you would know how?" I snap, crossing my arms.

"How do you think you got up here?" He demands, incredulously.

I glance around, to find myself, in the safe, warm confinements of my room.

"Through the house?"

"Through the window, idiot."

I blanch.

That trellis has it's days numbered.

Seriously.

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm impressed you think I'm that talented to climb up the trellis while carrying you."

I scowl at him.

Kami. He is an idiot. And the old want to kill him comes back.

Is that because I somehow went back into denial? Or is it because, that's my way of being affectionate towards him?

Oddly enough I have no answer for that.

Kagura:

I nod to Kohaku as I head into the living room, to watch late night TV.

I need a rest from that kid. He's too strange. Too innocent. Too Rin like almost. Too accepting.

Too freaky.

Yawning, I curl up on the couch, pulling a down blanket over me, as I turn on the TV to see a documentary about Sengoku Jidai.

Swords, death, blood, trickery, and more death?

Exactly what I need after a tiring evening of a hellish activity.

Lying my head down on the arm rest, I let the TV slowly obliterate all thoughts of an event I strangely never want to remember.

Naraku:

I snap the phone closed and scowl.

He didn't pull through.

He was supposed to get the weakest link. And he failed.

The WEAKEST LINK.

Shaking my head in disappointment, I lean against the cement wall and groan.

However, Kikyo, will be mine.

Regardless.

**a/n: To those of you who guessed - YOU ARE ALL WRONG! *laughs like a maniac*. Those of you who said Washington, were very close… but we consider some parts of our state, rainier than Washington. (I even went to Forks, WA once… It didn't rain at all the whole time I was there…) ;P anyhow. Surprised that this story has a darker side? And the whole rapist thing? O.o I've been having self defense classes in Health… and well, It kinda rubbed off on me… and after hearing about all the difficult workings of a rapists mind, I decided to just go with the typically imagined attacker. The one in the alley type. So, sorry for the strangeness of this one..**

**Will update soon!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Oh Kami… *cries*, I really tried to get this done, before last weekend.. But of course I couldn't! I've been so damn busy! :'( SOO, now it's finally being updated.. XD and yes, I lied. THIS chapter will take place on Saturday, the day after the dance… and we'll see where it goes from there! ALSO! Whoever gets me to REVIEW 200... YES, TWO, fricken, HUNDRED, will get to give me an idea of what to do for the following chapters - their fav. Coupling will get a chance together… I'll contact you… and if you have one of the anonymous ones.. Hmm… I'll say who you are in the next chappie, and you can review your idea, ok? SO, you know the drill so get to it! XD (but read the story first?)**

Chapter 31:

The phone in the corner of the room rings continuously - but I don't have the will to go get it.

I'm tired. Sore… and according to the 'Kotsu's? In shock.

But, why, I can't understand! Just because some guy was trying to attack, and maybe rape me? Or because Sesshomaru came so heroically, to my rescue?

I press my face against my pillow, as I bury myself further under the blankets, thinking.

Remembering…

**~FLaShBaCk~**

_I stagger to my feet, and stumble towards him, wide eyed. _

_I can barely register what's happening… what happened. Even now, the world is spinning in front of me. Is that my life I see flashing before me? _

_No, never mind, It's Sesshomaru. _

_Catching me._

_What?_

_I feel warm arms, gently grab my shoulders, and haul me back up out of the fall, I hadn't even known I'd fallen._

_Does that even make sense?_

_Nothing seems to be computing._

_Earth to Rin? Where are you?_

_Good question._

"_Rin?" His silky, baritone-ishvoice -what does baritone mean again?- sounds smoothly in my ear, as he seems to pull me forwards, in the direction of a… black car?_

_Am I being kidnapped?_

_No… wait.. That's what ALMOST happened earlier. _

_I think._

_I feel myself being carefully placed on a soft seat, and there's a large 'Bang' as the car door slams shut._

_A moment later, I feel a warm presence beside me._

_Sesshomaru?_

_I feel myself turn to look at him, and all I can see is gold. Beautiful gold. _

_I blink at his closeness._

_Is everything out of proportion, or is he surprisingly close?_

_I blink again._

_Yup, out of proportion. He's leaning against his seat, watching me cautiously._

"_Rin."_

_Why does he keep saying my name?_

"_S-sesshomaru?" my voice finds it's way, shakily past my lips…_

_It's a miracle I can speak… _

_His voice sounds strained as he speaks again._

"_What happened?"_

_I stare blankly ahead, as he starts, the car._

"_I-I don't know." I murmur softly, fiddling with the hem of my dirtied, white dress._

"_Did he hurt you?"_

_I consider._

"_No..?"_

_He sighs._

_Mentally, yes? Physically, I don't think so.. Except for the fact, that my ankle hurts, and my knee's are so scraped up, and my hands are bloody… but that's my own fault for tripping._

_I think._

_Silence settles between us - as thick as… as thick as… as thick as… Miroku's clouded mind?_

_I fight the urge to laugh - somehow that doesn't seem appropriate._

_Ha…_

_Sesshomaru casts me a blank look, as we round a corner._

_I flash him a quick smile, and he blinks in response._

_He's so pretty…_

_The sensible side of me rolls her eyes. Oh no, there goes Rin…_

_Bye, bye?_

_I shake my head, earning another glance, and a raised eyebrow._

_Kami, I am embarrassing myself._

_But really. I can't tell up from down._

_All I can actually focus on, is him. He's the only unblurred thing. The only thing that makes sense right now. _

_WEIRD._

_Seeing as he NEVER seems to make sense…_

_The car comes to a stop, and I vaguely wonder why. _

_What's happening now?_

_My door opens again, and heat flushes to my face for some unknown reason… and I feel a warm breath on my cheek. _

_Then I feel.. Strange. Like I was just lifted._

_Sensible Rin rolls her eyes again. Yes, Rin. Sesshomaru just picked you up._

_I find myself leaning towards his warmth, leaning into his muscular chest and breathing in his strange, scent. It's nice. But there really are no words to describe it…_

_I hear the car door slam yet again, and I a soft 'thump' as his legs kick into action, his feet gliding over the pavement and carry us forward._

_To where? I can only guess._

_And truthfully? I have no guesses._

_Sucks for me._

_There's a soft knock, and a gasp as the door opens._

_A familiar feminine voice giggles._

"_And who might you be, Hot-" There's a pause, then a ragged, "Rin? What happened?"_

_I can't hear Sesshomaru's words as he responds… but I can feel him speaking. His voice is so… rich?_

_Haha.. Rich.._

_Kami, I'm losing it._

_There's a hurried, high voice. And then, he starts walking again. Up._

_Up? Up where? A hill?_

_Then he stops. And we seem to enter another room._

_It's colder in here. That's how I notice._

"_Rin."_

_I can hear my name rumble quietly in his chest, and I have to restrain myself from smiling._

_I peek up at him, to find him staring down at me._

_Then he seems to lean forward, and I can feel a cushiony, bounciness on my back. A bed?_

_Then everything starts to make sense._

_MY bed. _

_He brought me home._

_Kami. He's amazing._

_And a possible stalker?_

_I feel the blankets being drawn up around me._

_Why the heck is he still here? _

_He doesn't care._

_He's Sesshomaru. _

_It's obvious._

_Why do I care?_

_He leans down beside me, his silver hair, which is so… curtain like? Blanket like? I have no clue - brushes my cheek._

_And he says my name again. Again? I mean come on! But all the same… _

"_Rin." This time's it's very.. Gentle, soft… whispery… and surprisingly like a caress._

_My mind is just playing tricks on me._

_Right?_

_And then the most horrific, of all horrifying things? I lean up and kiss him._

_~fLaShBaCk~_

I sigh. Even if it was even just a little kiss on the cheek…

My face burns in embarrassment.

I'll never be able to face him again.

I swear.

And I was so delusional! What happened to my mind last night? Am I mentally unstable?

If that's how I get when I go into shock.. Then I don't want to EVER get drunk. Now that, my friends, would be a disaster. I mean, how giddy was I?

I shiver.

And sigh.

I can't tell Kagome, Sango, or Ayame. Kagura is about to go murder the man.. And Kohaku is clueless. He doesn't know what happened.

I snuggle into my blankets, unwilling missing the security.

Unwillingly missing the warmth.

What HAPPENED TO ME?

Sango:

I run down the street at full speed, heart beating quickly, my breath coming in gasps.

He'll never catch me.

Or so I'd like to think.

I can't believe my DAD saw MIROKU dropping my off.

Oh… Kami. Save me! Why, perverted crushes? Why overprotective policeman dads? Who also keep guns in the house…

Oh, someone save me!

With a groan, I lean my head against a nearby tree, as I come to rest beside a crepe stand in the park.

How will I ever survive, damn it?

Tomorrows my date with Mirokutoo. And seeing that my dad already thinks he's my boyfriend… I'll have to post pone it.

I moan in frustration, and pull out my cell, and dial his number quickly.

Don't you dare laugh - but I have it committed to memory.

"_Saaannngooo?"_

I roll my eyes. Can anyone say, dumbass?

"yes it's me perv -date has to be postponed for another week."

"_Ohh…" _there's a sigh, "_Thursday?"_

I nod -then remember that he can't see me.

My face flames up immediately.

I am so… stupid sometimes, dammit!

"S-sure thing."

And I quickly hang up, sighing dramatically.

I hate men sometimes. I mean, really? Don't they understand girls have feelings too?

Sometimes, I doubt it.

There's a giggle from behind me, which makes me turn -albeit hesitantly.

A crazed looking girl, with red hair, tangled in ringlets around her, is holding a dark bottled, and hiccupping between her laughter.

"A-ayame?" I gasp, my gaze focusing on the bottle.

What the fuck?

She gives a snorting laugh - which is strange from her.

"Want to drink away your sorrows, too, Sango?" she slurs, swishing the bottle towards me.

"AYAME!" I screech, tackling her down, "You're not old enough to drink, damn it!"

Then Ayame laughs again. But this time.. It's different.

"You're so gullible!" she snickers, as she wriggles away from me, and offering me the bottle - "It's just milk coffee! I swear!"

Gingerly I take the dingy bottle from her grasp, and uncap it.

The coffee smell hits my nose instantly.

"I don't know Ayame…" I respond, looking doubtfully at the contents.

I take a swig.

"Idiot." She shoots at me.

I down the rest in one gulp, and she gapes at me.

"hmm.. I suppose it IS milk coffee."

"Sango…" she begins dangerously.

Yikes.

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's go do Karaoke!"

Shit.

And off I go -to drown my sorrows in the horror of singing. I would take an angry dad, and crazed Miroku any day!

Let me repeat.

SHIT!

Kagome:

I stare blankly at the scene before me.

Ayame and Kouga having a sing off?

Me on my third soda?

Inuyasha twitching to my left.

And all seriousness, now wondering how I was coerced into this.

Inuyasha elbows me.

"How come I'm here?" He stage whispers.

"I don't know!" I reply tiredly, rubbing my temples, as Sango storms back towards us.

"Rin won't pick up!" she whines, as she drops onto the couch beside me.

"Why am I here?" Inuyasha demands yet again.

Sango rolls her eyes.

"You think we got this room to ourselves for free?"

That sure as hell shut him up.

Poor guy.

Ayame's voice floods towards us, vivid, and strong, as she glares, emerald eyes afire - the perfect vision of a vengeful, warrior, youkai… or something like that. Her hair floating out about her, as she belts out a Do As Infinity song. Koga watches in silence.

He's already sung. And he seems to have come to terms with the fact that he lost.

His 'One Day, One Dream' ? Nice I suppose… but really? I can't compare with Ayame's voice, stature, and the dark tone she adds to the sweet songs.

She intimidating.

As soon as she finishes, she winks at him, and struts over to where I sit.

"You're turns!" She informs me sweetly, grabbing me by the arm.

Besides me , Inuyasha is forced out of his seat.

Oh, Kami, no!

"I refuse." I blatantly tell her, glaring at her.

She flinches, but averts her gaze, as she pulls the two of us forwards.

"Koga! I could use some help.."

Instantly, Inuyasha is being dragged along by the athletic Koga.

Well… damn.

I'm forced towards the microphone, and Inuyasha nervously fiddles with his.

What is WITH him lately?

"I can't sing." He mutters to me, looking crestfallen.

I sigh.

"Pick something you know." I snap at him.

Today? Not good.

I can't make perfect sense of my feelings right now…

But one thing I can conclude? That even after Inuyasha was chased out my house last night by my crazy grandfather, who decided he was a half demon - I still find him cute.

Strange. I don't think I should be feeling this way…

"but… I don't KNOW any of this, fuck." He replies sounding agitated.

"None of it?" I question coolly.

"well.."

"Just pick one!"

"But I can't sing it!"

"Shut up! Karaoke isn't about talent!" Sango cries out, crossing her arms.

"Looks like everything's finally gone back to normal.." Koga mutters.

"Karaoke is supposed to be fun." Ayame sings out twirling.

What is WITH everyone today?

"What song then?" Sango inquires sharply, as she taps her food in irritation.

Gulping, Inuyasha mutters his response.

And all I can do is gasp.

REALLY?

"Aoki Yasei wo Daite…"

Huh.

Kappei Yamaguchi, huh?

Rock on.

Ayame:

And he said he couldn't sing.

All guys say that… and then they do great.

It's sad how cliché it is.

At least I know, for a fact, after last year, that Miroku is not the cliché boy prodigy singer, who's kept his talent a secret.

I never expected this of Inuyasha.

Kagome… well.. She's not as good at singing as I am… no one is - but she is ok. I suppose. Her voice is on the weaker side… but it suffices. It goes nicely with Inuyasha's…

If only those two idiots would get together.

Now THAT would be the day.

Koga yawns beside me, and Sango's run off to call Rin again.

If she hasn't picked up by now, I doubt she will pick up.

She's probably doing… SOMETHING with Sesshomaru… hehe.

And they always say that Miroku's mind is dirty.

I slid closer to the drowsy Koga and lean my head against his shoulder and sigh.

Does this count as taking advantage of him?

Anyhow… if I've learned anything at ALL today… It's not to have too much sugar. I want so bad to be mad at him. In fact, I AM mad at him. But I'm not. Because of all that damn sugar.

Oh, the sweetness of emotion.

And… life? Yes. It goes on.

Sugar rush, or not.

**a/n: Yeah… I know Rin's giddy, delusional stage was long… but once I started writing, I couldn't stop! LOL. **

**Move out! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! DX Do As Infinity was a big influence on this chapter… for most of it… No Doubt, Paramore, and Flyleaf took up the other half. AND my new, surprise influence, Taio Cruz.. "I want to celebrate and live my life…" (it's not even my type of music! But It WON'T GO AWAY! NOO THE VOICES! ;P)**

**Soo….. GET ME TO 200 REVIEWS… NOW! *snaps fingers***

**Ja ne! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: … *laughs nervously* okay… umm, well… I'm Sorry? I know, I know this took forever! *cries* It's been what? A month? *bows head in shame* I've been so fucking busy though – so I can hardly be to blame! Right? Nope. I am to blame. This chapter goes out to all my wonderful readers. I love you guys! I'll try not to let you down again! **

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does… *cries***

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is dedicated to tilted-sun for being my 200__th_

_ reviewer! Your nice Rin/Sess scene will be coming up soon! It's a promise! ;)_

_

* * *

_

Ayame:

I press my face against the cold window pane, watching the rain pour down outside onto the pavement, feeling particularly angsty.

It's getting harder to be around him.

Koga that is.

"Hey, Ayame!"

Sango's voice carries through the hallway through me, sounding oh so far away, as if she was calling to me from a great distance.

My eyes train on her momentarily before I allow them to fall back onto the dismal day just out of my reach.

I want to cry.

"Kaede called on you twice in class, you know? Yet ya didn't say anything." Kagome's worrying voice murmurs from close behind me.

They worry so much about me, the two of them… Rin as well… but Rin has refused to say anything at all today. She hasn't even smiled.

I slowly twist to my side, letting myself slide slowly to the ground, head against the wall, as I silently feel horribly sorry for myself.

What a lousy day.

"I totally kick ass at soccer." Comes a boisterously confident voice from just down the hall.

I know who it is without looking up.

Funny isn't it? That I want to forget him – yet when it really seems to matter, I ignore and drown out my friend's words, and focus on him?

What happened to friends first?

What a silly assumption.

Funny – I bet he won't remember me in another few months.

I hate him.

"Yo, Aya! Watcha doing down there?"

I don't want to look up. I can't.

I'll end up doing it over again…

Breaking my heart that is.

I think…. Hmmm

I can hear the retreating footsteps of my amazing friends, as they try to give me the privacy they think I want.

Ah, that's what friends are for, aren't they?

Damn.

Something touches me on the forehead; I instinctively swat it away, and look up.

Through the blur of tears – I was crying? Wow... - I see two blue spheres.

Is this the end? Is that the light?

Blinking, I find a scowl fixed on my face.

Koga.

Should've guessed – the light? Like hell. Am I an idiot or what?

"You ok, Ayame?"

"Why don't you just get lost?" I demand coldly.

"Cruel much?" He scoffs.

"Fuck off, Koga." I growl, getting to my feet, without even a glance his way, and starting down the hall, as the warning bell goes off.

Three minutes to get to class.

Life is hell.

Kagome:

Did someone die over night? Or did the world flip upside down?

First off – Rin refuses to speak. Second off, Ayame breaks down in the hallway and loses it. And now this?

I had always heard that this high school had a sucky schedule – but I never dreamt in my wildest dreams that they would randomly add classes in the middle of the second month of school!

Yes, that my friends? That is sucky.

I exchange glances with Inuyasha who sits to my left – my only ally in this class. The rest of them are all dangerous folk. Yes, you heard me right, dangerous folk. If you don't consider Hakudoshi the supposed gangster, Yura – yes it's very cliché to say this … but its more than true – the slut, Gatenmaru the idiot, and company 'dangerous folk', I don't know who's dangerous, and who isn't.

Inuyasha gives me a reassuring smile, and I resist the urge to gawk and let my mouth drop open – however my shock must have shown, because, he looks away almost embarrassed which provokes my less… refined side to make an appearance. But I manage to resist temptation.

Inuyasha really is a guy with strange mood swings, and such.

"What class is this?" Bankotsu – who really isn't that bad… just still creepy – drawls, with a yawn in the back of the class.

"Geology?" Someone offers up in the back.

"Technical home economics?"

"Music?"

"Physical Education?" a guy named Ryukan asks loudly.

"No, dumbass." Inuyasha smirks, "We wouldn't be in a class room for that, would we?"

I consider for a moment before murmuring "Is it… Japanese class?"

All of a sudden everyone is clamoring to get out of the class.

"I suck at reading!"

"I can't write a poem for my life!"

"Now, now class." Comes a small voice from the front of the room, which causes everyone to stop and stare.

The small voice came from a small woman. Piercing eyes meet our curious gazes and frightened expressions calmly.

"I'm Shouga Yamada." Said the old woman kindly, "I teach Japanese - And we'll be starting out the year with poem writing."

You can guess that the room literately exploded with dismay.

Sango:

I roll my eyes as I seat myself beside the suspiciously subdued Miroku, as we both let out worried sighs. Home economics. I heard that this class at this school is hell.

Across the room, Kohaku is sitting stiffly beside his one time friend Kanna. His 'maybe' crush. I severely doubt it though.

Our teacher? None other than Suijin Mizu, the supposedly most gorgeous woman in the area.

I know that without a doubt, Miroku is drooling his head off right now. And I'll probably drown in his saliva…

Eww.

To think I'm actually going on a date with him!

Shivering slightly, I wonder if I actually am excited or scared to go out with him – if only once.

I think it's mainly fear… but the thrill? It's definitely there.

"What do you think we're going to be learning about?" Miroku hisses in my ear – which is quite unexpected… usually, wouldn't he be making moves on the lady already? Last year – yes in middle school – he had already been flirting with the women teachers.

Disgusting pig.

No wonder my father dislikes him so much.

No wonder I dislike him so much sometimes.

Yet at times like this… when he behaves, I can't help but wonder how I could ever hate him.

"Dearest? I asked you a question?"

That he did.

Blushing unnecessarily, I find myself mumbling an apology and shrugging.

To make up for my daze like phase, I shrug.

"How should I know?" I snap.

He grins at me.

Ok?

"STD's? Babies? How babies are made…" His voice trails off huskily, as he leans dangerously forward, waggling his eyebrows.

EW.

"Pervert!" I shove him away.

Can anyone get sicker?

An arm snakes its way around my waist, causing me to freeze.

And then, I feel it.

Oh kami, save me.

Seething, I slap him –hopelessly senseless- as I pry his roaming hands off my ass.

No. He's about as bad as they get, I think.

Rin:

A fuming Ayame in tow, the two of us enter the classroom quietly, as we take in all the upper classmen and I can't help but wonder who they all are, and what they're doing there.

Silently we sit down in the far corner, averting our eyes, and staring at our desks.

Hmm. Interesting. Not.

Today? Yeah, you could say I'm still what you could call 'shell shocked'. Petrified. I don't want to remember. And... and… I.. Kissed him! SOO embarrassing! I'll never be able to face him again! I swear!

"I think this is the Japanese folklore class." Ayame's soft, heartbroken voice whispers in my ear, and all I can do is nod while tracing the pattern of the wood.

Frankly? I don't give a damn.

Whoa. I just cussed. NEVER doing that again. Even if it WAS inside my head.

A smile creeps its way onto my face at my own insanity and confusion, but I quickly chase it away by glancing across the room – rather hesitantly at that – to meet a golden eyed gaze.

Oh, Kami.

Suddenly breathless, I turn my face away from the startling sight, and rest my head tiredly on the table.

Life and luck do not seem to be in my favor, unfortunately.

A door slams, and two men walk into the room, one in a creeping sort of manner, and the other in slumped, tired fashion. Heads turn as the two pale males – hey that rhymes! – make their way to the desk at the front of the room, and pause there, staring at one another.

Two teachers?

The short one smiles somewhat wickedly as he turns to watch us with an almost scary light in his eyes, while his companion moves slowly to face us, a complete blank slate.

I can't resist the urge to twitch, and beside me Ayame let's out a loud, "What the hell?"

The short one gives a sharp, laugh. "Allow me to introduce us. I am Kageroumaru, and this is my… friend. Juuroumaru." His voice comes to a hissing end.

We all shift uncomfortably in our seats. Well. All but Mr. Golden eyes across the room…

My face warms at the thought.

"This semester…" Kageroumaru grins sardonically, "we'll be breaking into pairs –and upperclassmen for every lowerclassman… understood?"

Frozen in shear terror of this teacher, all I can do is stare.

This teacher – he's scary. And his plans? Scary as well.

Then, the tall silent one produces a list.

Oh no. A list.

Even scarier.

With a slight shiver, I slide down in my seat, and listen and watch wearily as the names are called, and the students move to greet their partners.

"Ayame Hanakawa, and Touran Neko."

"Shit." Ayame growls, "Shit, shit, shit. This is worse than assigned seating."

I give her a small sigh, as she walks off to meet the blue haired girl on the other side of the room.

I wait as Koharu is paired up with Menomaru, Hojo with Kaguya, Eri with Muotoko, Nazuna, Byakuya, Kikyo, Hitomiko, Nobunaga, Tsukumo… Rin, Sesshomaru.

Rin and Sesshomaru?

Numbly, I get to my feet and fumble my way across the classroom as the pairings are continuously called out, like a long shopping list, and I fall into my seat beside the ever cool Youkai boy.

Yeah.

What can I say?

This is way worse than assigned seating.

Kikyo:

I throw a calculating glance at my partner, Hitomiko Suzu, as she neatly arranges her papers and books on her desk, without even a look in my direction. I'd always heard she was a bit aloof, a daydreamer, and even cold… but most people take notice of me – if you know what I mean. Don't most people acknowledge one another? Isn't it human nature?

"So you're Kikyo."

The voice is soft unsure, and as I turn, I see that her dark eyes are unwavering –but sad.

She brushes back her long layered hair as she watches me, now in silence, face blank.

"Yes." I respond coolly, meeting her unmoved gaze evenly.

She sighs, as she focuses her attention to the front of the room.

"I pity you then."

I stiffen, then narrow my eyes as she folds her hands neatly on her desk, as she throws a small smile at one of her classmates.

"What do you mean?" I demand quietly, scrutinizing her.

She laughs softly, as she picks her pencil, with its attached bell, and closes her eyes.

"You mean you don't know?" She breathes lightly, as her left hand smoothes over her notebook paper.

I blink, "Know what?"

Her lips curl up into a smile, as she taps her pencil lightly against the table top.

"You really don't know?" She murmurs gently, her eyes opening, and turning on me, dark and mysterious.

She knows something I don't.

"Evil and good. The villain and the innocent princess. The demon and priestess. Forbidden love."

"I'm afraid I don't comprehend." I tell her shortly, crossing my arms over my chest.

She sighs.

"Naraku Onigumo is in love with you."

Her voice trails off, and all I can hear is my rapid heartbeat, and her pencil, sounding ominously.

Tap, tap, tap, ring…

Ayame:

Touran throws me a smirk as I seat myself beside her at the table.

"Yo."

"Hey." I reply.

And here comes the awkward silence?

"So how's school been for you so far, newbie?" She asks casually, tossing her vibrantly colored hair over her shoulder.

Newbie?

"Fine… I guess." I mutter, biting my lip.

Silence? No. Awkward? Totally.

I want to hit my head against the wall – but I don't want people to suspect my insanity…

"Hey… you're that kid that's in love with that track hunk, right?" She leans her chin against her palm, a grin playing on her face.

I shrink away from her prying, searching, playful air, her dark, unamused eyes… and nod wordlessly. This girl scares me.

And NOBODY scares Ayame Hanakawa.

Except for maybe Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru…

And perhaps a certain upperclassmen named Tou-

Nah. She doesn't scare me at all.

Kagome:

Inuyasha nudges me with his elbow, almost knocking me out of my seat.

Ouch. Good thing we're at the back of the classroom – otherwise we'd both be kicked out of the class for 'making a fuss'.

You may be wondering what you mean by making a 'fuss'… but I'm positive it's sure to come.

I'll make sure of it actually.

"Inuyasha you jerk!" I mutter kicking him angrily.

He doesn't even wince. Probably didn't feel it. Damn muscle man. Maybe there won't be a 'fuss' anymore.

"Kagome, want to hang out after school?" He whispers as he pokes me tentatively on the shoulder.

My heart gives a –yes involuntary – flutter.

The guy I like. Asking me to hang out with him. After school.

But then again… we are 'friends' aren't we? It feels like everything's gone so fast… but I have known him since we were young. Three years? Four? Funny that I can't even remember. Pathetic really.

"So?"

"Sure." I reply softly, with a tiny smile.

Yes, yes… YES! I am lucky I am!

Date – is it a date? – with Inu this afternoon…

SCORE!

Sango:

I want to throw my hands over my ears.

NO MORE!

Miroku raises his hand yet again, and a few students make gagging and strangling gestures.

I've had enough of this strange human body education that they decided to give us for now until they remember where they put the lesson schedule.

"And then – "

Oh dammit… someone shut that fucking monk up!

"Miroku!" I snap at him, "Stop it won't you?"

"But my lovely Sango! It's mandatory that we learn these things about love and lust to perform correctl-"

"Houshi, Taijiya – hallway for both of you." Suijin moans, shading her eyes with a delicate hand.

I'm out the door in seconds, with Miroku trailing behind me, with large, sad eyes.

"Sango – I didn't mean to-"

"Listen it's my fault, alright!" I sigh, leaning against the wall tiredly, and casting my gaze down the hall, where Naraku lounges.

Creep.

I immediately avert my gaze, and meet a hug from Miroku.

"You are so, so cute, my lovely! My sweet! My beauty! My love!" Miroku titters in my ear; these supposing endearments only making me roll my eyes.

He doesn't feel this way for me.

But for now, I'm just content to be in his arms.

Cliché enough for you yet?

Rin:

He inclines his head slightly as I settle restlessly into my chair, watching him out of the corner of my eyes, as I deposit my books messily onto the table. He pays them no heed, and watches me unwaveringly.

I want this dreadful silence to stop… but I can't say anything. It makes me feel awful.

So, he's the first to talk, and unsurprisingly, it's my name that he states.

"Rin."

I give him a nervous look, and he raises an eyebrow almost gracefully.

Is he questioning me? Or what? I can't figure this guy out.

"I guess correctly when I assume you are fine?"

Fine? I defy the urge to snort, and nod. Though I'm not quite sure why. I'm not talking, so I suppose I am not 'fine'.

Ah, whatever.

He continues to stare at me.

"You're not going to get anything out of her." Ayame mutters as she passes on the way to go get her pen that she left at her desk, "She hasn't spoken at all today."

I look away at that, flushing slightly. It's not that I don't want to speak –well, Ok, the desire to talk isn't all too great… but it just seems that I …well, can't!

"You haven't been speaking." He questions, evenly.

I don't look at him.

"Is something on your mind?" it's not really a question. Just words, like he knows the answer.

And yes, something is on my mind. My face grows warmer as I recall that small kiss on the cheek I gave him.

It seems that I am doomed.

Yet, my vocal chords kick into sudden action, and my brain whirls to life.

"I'm sorry."

My words are hoarse and quiet, but I know he heard them – and that they puzzle him, but when I glance his way, his face is devoid of emotion – like always – but strangely relaxed.

I give a halfhearted smile.

* * *

**A/n: YAY! It took two… yes TWO days to write this! I usually get a chapter done in one sitting or so… but every time I get within a five foot radius of my computer I'm shooed away like a bad dog or something…. Unfortunately. Will get my next chapter up soon, ok? PLEASE, please, PlEaSe read my story, 'Ghosts in the House' I believe it's my best one yet… has two chapters… but I hope you'll read it! **

**Anyhow… REVIEW? Pretty please with some ramen on top? ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long! Life has been one thing after another.. -.- and I know your all probably pissed at me… or something. Hell, maybe you don't care! ANYWHO, here is the long awaited chapter 33 – which takes place after school on the same day as last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter - you guys are freaking amazing. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: Damn. Well, I don't own Inuyasha. I think that should be obvious by now.**

**

* * *

**

_General POV:_

_The bell rung once._

_The world exploded._

_Hundreds of bodies pressed up against each other, pushing and pulling, and knocking each other over left and right in a furious attempt to escape the evil. Their own personal hell. _

_And this?_

_This was only Monday._

_

* * *

_

Kagome:

I sit down outside the school, waiting for him to catch up, while feverishly wondering what we'll be doing today.

"Hello Kagome." Comes a soft, shy male voice.

Startled, I glance upwards, and almost fall over.

Hell. If you're wondering that was DEFINITELY NOT Inuyasha.

I don't think Inuyasha could ever manage to have a soft, shy voice. Even if his life depended on it.

So now that it's clear who it is clearly NOT….

It's Hojo.

Mr, Perfect-prince-take-me-out of Middle School.

Mr. Fuck-off -I'm- about- to- go -on -a -maybe –date- and- your –presence- is -ruining my- good- mood, of high school

Just what… shit, I mean… who! Just WHO I wanted to see!

NOT.

Someone, freaking kill me now.

"How are you… Kagome?" He asks worriedly, his face the perfect image of anxious.

He's so dense, I can't be certain if his feelings really reach that far, or if his body just naturally puts on that doe eyed expression.

I'm guessing it's an automatic setting.

"Simply peachy!" I reply forcedly, suppressing the coming need to twitch spontaneously.

Hell – remind me to never speak to him again.

REALLY.

"I was wondering, Kagome… if… you know… maybe we could catch a… well what I mean is... if you would be my –"

"OI! WENCH!"

Frightened for a moment, I stare across the pathway, to where an irritated boy stands, his arms folded over his chest, clearly pissed off.

But isn't he ALWAYS pissed off?

Kicking into action immediately – if you don't count the one second delay - I throw my self across the pavement to where he stares at me, a wholesomely cocky look in his eyes, and no doubt a sarcastic comment on his tongue.

But that I shall ignore.

"Did I keep you waiting?" I ask breezily, as we fall quickly into step.

"Keh. As if." He responds, rolling his golden eyes as if NO-ONE could EVER make him wait.

And even if they did, he would probably never admit it.

Laughing softly to myself, I twist a strand of my hair around my forefinger, in an act of growing anxiety.

Just what are we going to be doing on this… outing?

Yes. Outing. This is DEFINETLY not a date.

Something I've been constantly reminding myself of since he invited me to hang with him.

"So… umm… what's up?" I ask quietly, as I glance at him with a hesitant smile.

He throws me an almost exasperated expression, before his mouth briefly curves upwards into a little grin of his own.

"I was thinking we could grab something to drink and hang out at the park?"

I blink, taken aback by the simplicity of his idea.

Couldn't we do something… like see a movie? Or go to Karaoke? Or a cafe? Something date like?

Ah. But this ISN'T a date.

There's the catch.

The park it is.

Sighing almost in disappointment, I link arms with him, avoiding meeting his bewildered golden orbs, as I roll my eyes at my own idiocy.

"Let's go dog boy."

Ayame:

I stare after Koga's retreating form in a way that others would call depression. I call it heartbreak.

This has nothing to do with dejection, withdrawal, or anything mental. This is a matter of the heart. Or rather, my heart, and his stupidity.

Why can't he just freaking acknowledge my existence for more than one minute at a time?

'Who travels for love finds a thousand miles not longer than one', my ass. Who fucking believes that?

"Too bad, newbie." A voice hisses as a mane of bright blue hair whizzes past my line of sight.

Growling, I prepare to snap back in retaliation to Touran's snide comment, when her yell makes me want to go into my room, and cry for a week.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

Yes. Yes it does.

Sweeping my bangs out of my eyes with one hand, and adjusting my bag, so that the weight can be more equally distributed, my eyes search the crowds of happy, evil high school students, lifelessly, until they come to rest upon my lost looking friend.

Well, what are friends for?

Rin is going to cheer me up – whether she likes it or not.

Miroku:

Sango shoots me a nasty glare as she shoulders her bag, her mouth turned down in distaste.

"Leave me alone, Houshi." She snarls quietly, shoving me backwards when I take a step towards her.

Who knew standing in the hallway during our class on the human body could've agitated her so much?

"But Sango –"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She exclaims, eyes wide, and desperate, her expression one of pain, "I just… I can't take this anymore, idiot!"

Tears sparkle in her eyes as she passes, and her refrain of whispered, 'Damn him, damn him, damn him' echo after her, as she runs towards the school entry way, to get her shoes.

And I thought I had girls figured out.

Rin:

Ayame prods me.

"I hear you didn't speak again after Folklore." She giggles, as she swings her arm around my shoulders.

Flushing, I push her arm away and reply weakly, "S-so?"

"So?" She echoes, raising an eyebrow, "Where did Rin go? 'Cuz she's not gone." She shook her head, "I know – hell, everyone knows something's wrong. " She pauses, no doubt for dramatic effect before continuing, "Even Sesshomaru noticed."

"S-stop it." I mutter, scuffing my shoes against the pavement, as we sit down in some chairs at the train station, blocking out the bustle of everyone else's life.

"Well? Did something happen?" Ayame whines, poking me again, as I try to swat her hand away.

"It's nothing."

And it is. Sesshomaru didn't speak to me again after his inquiries, so he doesn't care that I embarrassed myself in such a … strange situation.

Therefore? I am no longer quite so burdened by that… memory.

"Fine." My friend pouts, crossing her arms, "Don't tell me then."

Ayame is well known for her pouting silent treatments … that tend to last only seconds.

"Oh look, Rin! They have one of those heated food vending machines!" she exclaims excitedly, as if she didn't see one every time she came to the station, "You want French fries? Soba?"

"I'm fine, Aya." I sigh, "the train comes in a few minutes anyhow.'

She considers this.

"Very true… however, who knows if we'll be able to get anything to eat later?" Ayame frets, chewing on a stray strand of her red hair.

I smile slightly.

We're on our way to either buy or rent a movie, or sing karaoke – which are good ideas either way. As long as I don't get dragged to one of Ayame's favorite, expensive stores, all will be good, and she will be 'comforted'.

"What movie are we going to get, anyways?" I ask casually, praying to kami that it's not a horror movie. Or anything with guts.

Shivering, I await her answer – only to find her chugging a bottle of CC Lemon down, as if there were no tomorrow.

But of course, there is a tomorrow.

"What? I was thirsty." She shrugs, as if answering some unasked question before, smiling sardonically, "What movie? Oh I dunno… I was thinking maybe Ringu or Ju-on… "

Horrified I scoot to the far edge of my seat, as far as possible.

"Thanks but no thanks." I whisper in a small voice.

She bursts out giggling for probably the 10th time in the last half hour.

"Anything you want to watch is fine with me." She sniggers behind her hand, "But first we have to go to Karaoke – THEN we have to invite everyone over."

"Over?" I ask feeling lost, "To your house?"

She giggles yet again.

"No silly, YOUR house."

Sango:

Of all inconsiderate things!

Fuming, I slam my bag against the table, causing my cat, Kirara to jump half a foot in the air.

Bad mood morphing quickly into affection, I swoop down upon the bundle of fur, and pull her into my clutches, rubbing my face against hers.

"Kirara!" I cry out, "Have you been good? Hmm? Do you deserve a treat?"

With a purr of consent, she nuzzles her small triangular head into the crook of my neck as I make my way towards the fridge where the left over crab from last night resides… and it's not as if my dad is going to notice if a small bit of it gone…

Humming 'Tooku Made' by Do As Infinity, I dish out some of the crab onto a ceramic dish and set it on the floor, before depositing the cat on the cushion beside it, and starting upstairs to my room.

Having the house to myself definitely has its perks.

For instance?

Having the chance to do my homework, blasting my music… and…

Well of course that's not it.

The main thing is, I'm able to just break down and cry without anyone interfering.

In a single moment, that even disturbs me, I fling myself across the room on to the warm, awaiting softness of my bed, its fleece and cashmere blankets calming my shaky form, as I bury my face into my pile of pillows and sob my heart out.

I hate him.

Miroku that is.

He thinks he's such a big shot – talking to me about hanging out after school, while reaching for another girl's ass, waving at me while flirting atrociously with a gaggle of girls, preaching on love and lust continuously, hitting on teachers, hitting on girls... hell, hitting on anything or one of the opposite sex.

All in one f'n day.

I've got my life cut out for me, I swear! I want to bash HIS head into a wall and scream bloody murder whenever he comes near me… I just… Why can't he just see me for me?

I don't want him trailing after me just because I'm a girl… I don't want him trying to touch me… in wrong places all the time.

Perhaps Miroku and I just aren't meant to be.

I smile through my tears.

Maybe I should just give up on him, and try dating the snotty nosed Kuronosuke… or continue my childish day dream of a handsome demon slayer clad in feudal wear to come to my rescue, like I used to.

I laugh bitterly, then break into sobs, as he invades my thoughts entirely.

Kami, what is wrong with me?

And more importantly…

Why, HIM?

Kagome:

We settle down under the shade of the tree's, Inuyasha leaning against the bark of a cherry, as I lay sprawled on my stomach beside him, flipping through a magazine we had bought at the convenience store out of boredom.

"This is trash!" I exclaim, casting the stupid thing towards him, "Who even cares that some star did… well whatever? How does it affect other's lives?"

Inuyasha shrugs, as he rolls the magazine up and shoves it in his backpack, "Exactly. Who cares?" He smirks, "However, this will make for a good weapon against Sesshomaru…"

I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth, before deciding not to say anything after all. \

First off, it's none of my business… but it's also probably a good idea that I don't know.

Inuyasha's ideas and mind aren't somewhere I want to delve just now.

I check the plastic bag that sits beside my lounging companion, and blanche.

"You're telling me you only bought ONE drink?" I ask slightly aghast, "and we have to SHARE?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Inuyasha responds defensively, "And hell yeah we have to share… unless you don't want any."

I glance at the Boss Coffee with a sigh of resignation.

Couldn't he have picked… I dunno, Pocari Sweat, or a Ramune soda?

Opening the canned coffee, I cast a glance at the laid back rich boy who could've AFFORDED two drinks, but chose not to.

With yet another sigh, I take a small sip, before placing the can into Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

And here came the indirect kiss again…

He lifts the drink to his lips and takes a swig, before setting it on the grass between us, as I rifle through the other stuff in the bag - Pockies, Meji chocolate, Pretz, Black Black gum, European Cheese flavored Kit Kats, wasabi flavored rice crackers…

I do a double take, before uttering with a slight hitch to my voice, "European Cheese…"

Inuyasha flushes and looks away.

"Listen – I wasn't sure what you'd like…"

I laugh, which I think scares him, cuz he freezes up for a moment.

"I love trying these different Kit Kat's." I admit with a smile, "You want to open that one first or-?"

He shrugs nonchalantly.

Well… that told me a lot.

Placing the food back in the bag, deciding I wasn't all that hungry, I rolled onto my back and stared up threw the remaining autumn leaves that filter the sunlight down upon us.

It's actually a fairly beautiful day. I laugh breathily to myself. A gorgeous day and a gorgeous boy… if only they were both here to stay.

Feeling my face grow warm, I hastily sit up, and stretch slightly, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong with your face, wench?" He questions, "Too warm or something?"

"I'm fine!" I chirp in reply, as I pick up the coffee and take another tentative sip.

Now the indirect kiss went two ways.

Just lovely… just another burden on my stressed out life.

Rin:

Ayame concludes her song, and hurries over beside me to gulp down some water.

"Your turn Rin!" she chuckles, trying to pull me to my feet.

"Aya, we've been here for –" I glance at the clock, "forty five minutes. Don't you think it's about time that we call everyone?"

I think I've had my lifetime's share of Karaoke in just over half an hour.

In fact, I think I've had my lifetime's share of a hyper Ayame.

I don't know if I can take anymore.

Ayame breaks out of her strange daze of song filled bliss with a contemplative, 'hmm'.

"I guess." She finally moans, rather reluctantly, then claps her hands together, "Call up Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" I inquire curiously, "Why?"

"Well, we need a messenger boy, don't we?" she replies indignantly, as she throws me her phone, "Tell him, he needs to contact, Kagome, Sango, Dogboy, The Jerk, The Pervert, and Dogboy's brother."

I pause mid-dial.

This does NOT sound like a good idea after all.

Will we all survive this night?

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**A/n: ALRIGHT! *punches the air* FINALLY finished. You may get another chapter in a few days, but it depends, seeing as I have my 1****st**** Exams coming up. *shudders* I'm so scared about that… *cries***

**Anyhow, review? Was it horrible? (I sure thought it was), was it good? :D**

**So please, Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Oh my gosh. It's been forever, and ever, and ever and EVER. I am SO freaking sorry! Luckily, it's summer, so I don't have to be so worried about school all the time, thank gooness. I promise to update really soon - I actually have half of the next chapter finished, and I plan to get it up tonight. Promise. I love you all who reviewed last chapter, and I adore everyone who reads this chapter. Sorry it's short, and maybe not so good, but I just really wanted to get this up.**

* * *

Sango:

Word to the wise?

Never trust a hyped-up-on-sugar Ayame about our little movie get together being just a few people. Ten people is not 'a few'.

Scratch that. NEVER trust Ayame.

I raise my eyebrow as Ayame springs at me, a sparkle in her eyes as she leans against my knees, her fiery red hair coming out of its customary ponytails.

"Ju-on: the grudge? Or Ringu?"

"Is that seriously all the horror movies you rented?" I scoff lightly, rolling my eyes, "I was sorta looking for something I HAVEN'T seen before."

Rin shoots me a terrified look from where she sits huddled on the floor at the foot of an armchair, a blanket draped about her, eyes wide, as she nervously shoves popcorn into her mouth.

"H-have you seen those movies, S-sango?" She asks timidly in between bites.

"Haven't you?" I inquire, before pausing. After all this IS Rin we're talking about…

"I-I've seen the commercials." She admits sheepishly as she hastily pushes away the popcorn, opting instead for the proffered bowl of chocolate, "B-but I hardly survived THAT." She shivers, before popping a candy into her mouth, and passing the bowl on to her right.

"The movies aren't THAT scary." Inuyasha scoffs, as he takes the bowl from the unmoving Kohaku beside him, and passing it to Kagome, who is looking quite disgruntled, "I've seen Ju-on tons of times."

"Which one?" I demand, "Ju-on: The grudge, Ju-on: The grudge 2, Ju-on: The curse, Ju-on: The curse 2? Or maybe Ju-on: The old lady in white, or Ju-on: girl in black?"

He looks at me dumbfounded. "Wh-which ones which?" He asks weakly, with a forced smile.

I sigh in exasperation, "Really? You don't know which one you saw? They're all pretty creepy… I haven't seen 'Katasumi and 4444444444' yet though…"

Koga throws his arm over the couch opposite me, and sighs, "I didn't know you were a horror movie person." He says dryly, looking quite bored.

Beside me the deplorable Miroku pouts.

"What the hell is wrong NOW idiot?" I demand, crossing my arms, and glaring in his general direction.

He stiffens slightly, and I resist the urge to groan.

I need to calm down.

Right now.

There's no reason to get mad at Miroku for no reason – just 'cuz he annoys and pisses me off doesn't make my reactions called for.

"Sorry." I mumble, pulling my legs up to my chest, feeling suddenly insecure, "I didn't' mean to yell... I just…" I let my voice trail off as I shoot a nervous look in his direction.

And guess what?

That dumb… IDIOT is laughing at me.

"What the hell, Miroku?" I snap at him, swatting him on the arm, as one of those odd, light chuckles escapes him, "Shut up!"

His laughter fades to nothing, but the amusement is bright in his eyes as he gives me a small, slow smile.

"Are you aware of how adorable you are?" He asks me fondly, taking my hand in his, and stroking it gently.

As I attempt to pull away, blatantly horrified at his actions, and my thumping heart's reaction, he drops my hand with a soft, almost melancholy sigh, "Of course you aren't."

And then he starts to spew out poetry, insisting that my supposed beauty 'equals that of a gemstone', that I am 'lovelier than a rose', and he begins slipping some Romeo and Juliet lines in.

How original.

That's why ignoring wanna-be-monks with gorgeous eyes, and an addled brain is the right way to go.

And so, with an offhand wave of my hand, I get to my feet and escape to the kitchen, hoping to find some food, and solace there.

Kagome:

I lean against the table, watching as Sango throws her hands to the heavens and lets out a loud "I GIVE UP!", which is soon followed by hushes from the guy's who are still in the living room.

"I would give up too, if I were you." Ayame comments with a small snort, "I don't think I've ever seen such a mess."

Indeed, the mixer seemed to have regurgitated its contents onto every surface possible, including Sango.

"Is… everything okay in here?" Kohaku asks curiously, from where he stands in the doorway, regarding the scene as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Everything's just fine and dandy." His sister responds sourly, with a scowl in his direction.

"I'm beginning to think you should just give up on cook-"

"It's none of your business Kohaku." She shoots at him sharply, as she brushes past Rin –who has already started cleaning up the mess –and heads towards the backdoor. "I'll be back in a second."

The door slams.

"Not very tactful, I'm afraid." Ayame sighs with a small 'tsk' of disapproval as she turns back to Kohaku, "I would –"

But Kohaku's already returned to the living room, leaving us to the mess.

Oh, joy.

"Oi! What the fuck happened in here?"

Inuyasha seems to have made his appearance.

"Sango. Cooking."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Huh." He responds, "Who would've guessed."

Suddenly he's shoved forward as his elder brother comes into view, surveying the area with the same bland expression he always has, before turning and going back the way he came.

He's a strange one, that one.

Inuyasha throws an arm around my shoulders, making me instantly uncomfortable.

Ok?

"Need any help?"

Holy crap.

Never ever saw that one coming.

Miroku:

Somehow, the horror movies have disappeared. I have no clue as to where, but they have disappeared.

So what are we watching now?

The 1996's chick flick, 'Shall We Dance' which somehow ended up in the DVD player. I have the sneaking suspicion that Ayame never got the horror movies at all… but rather a pile of movies that would make other men gag.

Truthfully? I see nothing wrong with these movies. Yes, they are a tad uncomfortable to watch, and though I will never admit such un-manliness to anyone – especially not Inuyasha- there are some elements that make them oh so interesting to watch.

Especially the hot women.

But sexy bodies, and pretty faces aside…

I hear a shout from the kitchen, followed by the loud slam of a door.

There is only one person I can think of who can slam a door with such impact…

Quietly I get to my feet, trying to ignore the fact that yes, Koga does seem quite enthralled with the movie, while the others have all upped and flown the coop.

Good for them. But I have a task to carry out.

My mission?

Find Sango.

* * *

**a/n: Ummm... review? Please?**


	35. Chapter 35

**a/n: sorry for the month late update... but for some reason I had a lot of problems with this chapter, so please forgive me. I'm really not happy with what I have right now, but you - my dear readers- deserve an update. The humor seems to have taken a vacation in this chapter... so I hope it's not too bad. Thanks to you four amazing people who reviewed last chapter! You're BEYOND awesome. ;)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time trying to get my muse to listen to me. **

* * *

Chapter 35:

Miroku:

In moments I'm out the backdoor, ignoring the curious shouts that emit from the kitchen as I sprint across the small expanse of lawn towards the bushes in which the bright pink of her t-shirt sticks out like a sore thumb among the dark evergreen of the bushes, and where she has carelessly 'hidden' herself fro view.

Oh dear.

"Sango?" I question cautiously, as I tower over her sitting figure, raising an eyebrow at the pile grass that has been torn from the ground by her own ruthless hands.

Her hair – still showing remnants of whatever she blew up in the kitchen- catches in the breeze for a moment and whips out behind her as she abruptly turns her head to look at me, her sharp eyes meeting mine in a defiant glower.

Hot.

"What the hell do you want?" She grounds out, more like a threat then a question, as she tears yet another strand of grass out of the earth and adds it to the large heap of already brutally murdered plant life.

"I just came to check up on you." I reply honestly as I settle down on the ground behind her, staring aimlessly at the sky.

"I'm fine thanks." She replies coolly, shoving at me, no doubt willing me to go away.

Unfortunately, as she should have learned by now, I am not easy to get rid of.

"No can do, sweetheart." I laugh patting her hand in a semi-comforting fashion, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

I've always commended my own persistence; my way of staying put… there is no way that I'm going to budge from her side until I decide it for myself.

She sighs in exasperation, and tries to move away, but doesn't get too far because I'm still holding down her hand.

"Damn it, Miroku. Let go!"

I don't want to let go. A strange anxiety begins to build in my chest, making it hard to breathe. I don't want to be left behind. I don't want her to leave.

"Sango..." I state quietly, leaning back against her and closing my eyes, in an attempt to calm my rapidly beating heart, "Let's… just sit here for a little while more."

A small snort is all she gives as a reply, but she soon relaxes against me, her breathing slow and constant…

Why can't moments like this ever just… last?

Kagome:

I should have known. I should have known, I should have known, I SHOULD HAVE FREAKING KNOWN!

Glaring at Inuyasha as I wipe down the counter, I frown in disgust.

'Help'? My ass.

There he sits. Plain of day, leaning against the table, surveying us with the upmost disconcern, lazily rolling his eyes while freaking eating his freaking bowl of ramen.

Someone kill me now, or give me better judgment. Seriously.

I mean really. I've never claimed to be a genius – but I should have been able to see through those words.

Hah. Help.

With a glower in his direction, and a small low growl of displeasure, I finish my task, and lean back against the counter, frowning.

"What's wrong 'gome." He grounds out around a mouthful of noodles.

Disgusted, I look away, grimacing.

"Nothing." I respond tightly, gritting my teeth, and rolling my eyes, "Absolutely nothing."

There's a pause, and a clatter of chopsticks.

"Kagome-"

"Some help YOU are, Inuyasha." I snarl at him snidely, finally snapping, as I duck out of the kitchen, sighing to myself.

Quick footsteps follow behind me, and a hand grabs my shoulder.

I struggle to shake it off.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Ayame questions anxiously, emerald eyes concerned, "Why are you so-"

"Upset?' I laugh quietly, "I have the right to be, don't I? 'Help'? More like sit around doing nothing."

"That's nothing to get angry over." Ayame chides, slapping my back companionably, "Just calm down."

"Maybe I don't want to." I reply, in a sort of whine, turning and frown at her.

"Sleepover?"

"No." I respond hastily, with a wavering smile, "I… have to go home."

"Kagome-"

"Just…" I clenched my hands and sighed, "Give me a while ok?"

With a sigh, I stalk into the hallway, and lean against the wall, taking a few deep breathes. So much for a fun night- everyone seems so… out of it today. Wrong.

"Kagome?"

Kohaku is sitting on the floor, looking up at me curiously, as he closes his book with a light snap, "Are you ok?"

I force a smile. "Fine, thanks. How about you?"

He gives a shallow laugh. "I'm good. Everyone else seems to be at wits end though."

"You think so too?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, "What do you suppose did it? The popcorn?"

He gives me an amused look, before getting to his feet, with a knowledgeable nod. "Well, we are teenagers. It's only natural for us to be snappy, reckless and bipolar idiots. We have a reputation to uphold, don't we?"

With a wry smile, he passes by me, and starts up the stairs, leaving me to think.

Since when did he get so… mature? Seriously. Inuyasha could take some lessons from him.

But I suppose he has a point. I have no real reason to be mad at Inuyasha – It can't be ENTIRELY his fault he's a nonsensical idiot at times.

Right?

Rin:

"What is UP with everybody?" Ayame mutters crossly, as she shoo's Inuyasha out of the kitchen, with the promise of baked goods, "They all seem on... edge."

"Let it be." I tell her gently, patting her on the back as I throw a paper towl in the garbage, "Just give everyone some time, ok?"

She sighs, and runs her hand over her well kept red hair. "I just wanted… I just wanted to have fun today, you know?"

"Shall we go join Kouga in the living room?" I suggest with a small smile, as Ayame's eyes light up at her adored one's name.

I hope everyone else can cheer up soon as well – it would be nice if we could all just… get along for once. Have fun without drama.

Ayame drags me into the living room, ignoring Inuyasha's whines of "What happened to the baked goods?" as she finds a place to settle down besides Kouga to watch the ending of the movie.

Silently, I settle down at the foot of the couch, and rest my arms on my knees, smiling as the calming atmosphere takes over.

But as always the peace is shattered within moments.

"WHERE ARE MY PASTERIES DAMN IT?"

"Shut it, will you?" Ayame snaps at him, with a roll of her eyes, "For goodness sake, Inuyasha! Be a man and go buy your own pastries, why don't you?"

"A REAL MA-"

"I don't give a damn what a real man would-"

"Would you just-"

"I-I'll go buy some!" I volunteer, breaking into the conversation, with a nervous laugh, as they both stare at me in surprise. "The bakeries not that far away..."

"But Rin…" Ayame begins, looking sad.

"You're my savior!" Inuyasha cries out dramatically, looking at me with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

I vaguely wonder what Kagome must see in him…cuz she has to see something in him, to look at him so oddly all the time.

Not that I don't like Inuyasha! It's just that I don't find him appealing in THAT sense.

In other words, he's not my type, I guess. Not that I have a type.

As I get to my feet, my eyes rove to the corner of the room where the ever silent elder Youkai boy stands, stalk still, as he checks the time on his phone.

"I'll just be going then." I tell them with a faint smile, grabbing my jacket and scarf from off one of the chairs, and putting them on, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful!" Ayame calls after me, with a warm look on her face, relief etched into her expression, as she scoots not so subtly closer to the ever oblivious Kouga, "You never know what kind of creepers you may run into."

I wince at this, as I wind my scarf once more around my neck, and head towards the door.

There's a light sound behind me, and as I turn, I find myself gazing into a pair of amber eyes, his breath warm on my cheek, as he inclines his head in a sort of nod.

"I'll come with you." He states, tone his usual monotone.

My heart gives a sudden jolt, and face flushing I turn away, as he comes to stand beside me, putting on his shoes, "A-alright then." I manage to choke out, refusing to look him straight in the face, as he glances towards me.

How am I supposed to survive in a moment like this?

* * *

**a/n: I'll try to fit the other guy's into the next chapter... sorry that Miroku's the only one with a big appearance so far. -.- I'll make sure to veer towards Inuyasha next time. Either him or Kouga. Don't expect many long chapters from me in the future - however, I will be working on getting everything back in gear for this story. Thank you for your time! Feel free to review~ (please do!)**


End file.
